Beyond the seaside
by M Draw
Summary: Die Macht der Drei ist aufgelöst, die Dämonen zu stark, die Schwestern am Ende, doch das Jenseits hält einen Joker aus der Vergangenheit bereit...Kryptisch, ich weiß '
1. Wiedergeburt

Beyond the seaside

_„Ich habe einen Traum, _

_gelegen durch Zeit und Raum,_

_zu ändern was einst geschah,_

_drum mache ich es wahr,_

_bring mich nach Haus, mach mich frei,_

_bring mich nach Haus, zu den mächtigen Drei!"_

„Chris, hinter dir!"

Der Dämon hatte sich gerade hinter den jungen Wächter des Lichts teleportiert und seinen Energieball aufgeladen.

„Beam dich weg!", befahl Piper, doch es war zu spät. Der Dämon feuerte seine leuchtende Blitzkugel ab und Chris wurde durch die Luft geschleudert. Unsanft landete er auf dem alten Tisch unter der Treppe, die zu den oberen Stockwerken führte. Das dunkle Holz zersplitterte in tausend Teile und der Wächter des Licht blieb bewusstlos und mit blutendem Rücken liegen. Sofort lud der Dämon seine Energiekugel nach und feuerte, doch Piper ließ die Blitze in der Luft explodieren und versetzte mit einem zweiten Schub ihrer Zauberkraft den Dämon einen Schlag, der ihn durch die Luft einige Meter nach hinter schleuderte.

„Warum ist er nicht explodiert!", schrie Piper, doch es war niemand da um sie zu hören. Paige war mit Wyatt geflohen, als die Bande von 3 Dämonen angegriffen hatte, und Leo war unterwegs zu Phoebe. Doch Piper hatte keine Zeit mehr um auf ihre Schwestern zu warten. Schnell ließ sie Chris erstarren, damit er nicht an dem offenen Rücken sterben konnte, dann richtete sie ihre Konzentration wieder auf den Dämon. Die junge Frau machte ein paar Schritte vorwärts, immer bereit ihre Magie zu nutzen, doch der glatzköpfige Dämon blieb regungslos liegen. Er trug lange Gewänder und mehrere okkulte Symbole auf seiner Kleidung. Typisch, wie sich die Hexe dachte. Jede Menge dämonischer Zeichen, um die Macht des Guten zu schwächen und die Macht des Bösen zu stärken, doch die meisten waren nur Schmuck. Nur ein Zeichen machte ihr Sorgen: Ein verschlungenes Symbol, das dem Zeichen der Macht der Drei verteufelt ähnlich sah. Es befand sich auf der Stirn des Dämons, eingebrannt und anscheinend nie richtig verheilt. Plötzlich wurde Piper aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Die zwei anderen Dämonen, die sich weggebeamt hatten, tauchten neben der Hexe auf und hielten ihre Hände fest, damit sie ihre Zauberkräfte nicht nutzen konnte. Wie auf Kommando erhob sich der am Boden liegende Dämon ohne ein Muskelzucken. Ein grausames Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen und er bündelte wieder einen Energieball, doch dieses mal nicht mit einer, sondern mit zwei Händen. Immer größer und konzentrierter wurde das Bündel aus Blitzen, und Piper konnte sich nicht befreien, egal wie sehr sie sich wehrte.

„Das war's dann wohl, Hexe.", sagte der Dämon und schleuderte die Unmenge an dämonischer Energie auf die junge Frau. Das war's dann wohl wirklich, dachte sich Piper, doch mitten im Flug wurde die riesige Energiekugel weggebeamt und tauchte hinter dem Dämon auf, der sofort in einem Flammenmeer den Weg in die Hölle antrat. Die beiden anderen Dämonen schrieen ebenfalls auf und ließen von Piper ab, die sofort nach vorne eilte, wo sich Paige gerade manifestierte. Sie trug den kleinen Wyatt auf dem Arm.

„Paige! Gott sei dank...", seufzte Piper und griff sich ihren Sohn, der sie mit leuchtenden Augen ansah. Die beiden übriggebliebenen Dämonen standen immer noch schreiend da ohne auch nur die kleinste Anstalt zur Flucht oder Angriff zu machen.

„Was ist mit denen?", fragte Paige.

„Sieh dir ihre Stirn an! Das Zeichen glüht!", sagte Piper und hielt ihren Sohn fest in den Armen. Tatsächlich glühte das Symbol, das dem der Schwestern so ähnlich sah, auf den Stirnen der Dämonen und sie schienen ihnen große Schmerzen zu bereiten.

„Lass sie explodieren!", schlug Paige vor, doch Piper winkte ab.

„Es hat schon vorhin nicht funktioniert, und ich fühle mich so schwach..."

Paige sah ihre Schwester besorgt an. Ganz plötzlich hörten die Dämonen wieder auf zu schreien und zwischen ihnen leuchtete das Symbol, das sie auf ihren kahlen Köpfen trugen, mitten in der Luft auf und der eben vernichtete Dämon erschien.

Den beiden Hexen blieb die Luft weg, und sie gingen einige Schritte zurück. Der gerade erschienene Dämon grinste sie wieder an und alle Drei fingen an ihre Energiebälle auf die Schwestern und Wyatt abzufeuern. Doch Nichts traf die Hexen. Die Blitze prallten an dem magischen Schild, das Wyatt aufgespannt hatte, ab.

Die Dämonen ließen ab. Der Junge ließ das Schild verschwinden, und eine angespannte Stille machte sich breit. Sowohl die Dämonen, als auch die Hexen warteten auf einen günstigen Augenblick, doch nichts geschah.

„Warum belassen wir es dieses mal nicht bei einem Unentschieden?", spottete der mittlere Dämon und die Drei teleportierten sich weg.

Paige und Piper entspannten sich etwas, doch sie wussten, dass die Dämonen auch nur tricksen könnten.

„Wyatt, Gefahr!", sagte Piper, und ihr Sohn spannte sein blau leuchtendes Schild auf. Für ihn war das alles nichts wirklich neues.

„Leo!", schrie Piper dann. Chris lag immer noch erstarrt auf dem Boden. „Leo!"

Nach einer Weile regte sich etwas, und Leo und Phoebe erschienen neben dem verletzten Wächter des Lichts.

„Heil ihn!", befahl Paige ohne sich aus Wyatts Schild zu wagen. Der Älteste regierte sofort und kniete sich über Chris. Die Starre wurde aufgehoben und ein sanftes, heilendes Licht strömte aus Leos Händen, das die Wunde und die verbrannte Kleidung zuwachsen ließ.

Piper winkte sofort Phoebe in den Schild und klammerte sich an ihren Arm. Diese sah ihre große Schwester verwirrt an. Zwar fühlte sie sich auch seltsam geschwächt, aber deswegen gleich in Wyatts Schild zu bleiben, schien ihr sehr übertrieben.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie dann.

„Sie können sich regenerieren!", sagte Paige und kramte einen Zettel aus ihrer Hosentasche.

„Das sollte reichen!". Plötzlich teleportierten sich die drei Dämonen hinter den Schwestern und feuerten wieder ihre Energiebälle ab, doch nichts drang durch Wyatts Schild.

„Piper!", schrie Paige und ihre Schwester reagierte. Sie versuchte die kahlen Dämonen einzufrieren, doch nichts geschah. Nur ein noch breiteres Grinsen erschien auf ihren Gesichtern. Die Dämonen legten ihre Hände zusammen und sofort schoss ein gleißend blauer Blitzstrahl aus ihnen. Die Energiewelle prallte auf Wyatts Schild und der Junge fing an zu weinen. Es schien unglaublich anstrengend für ihn als Baby zu sein, so einer Macht standzuhalten.

„Los jetzt!", befahl Phoebe und die Mächtigen Drei setzten an:

_„Dämonenbrut aus Blitzen geboren,_

_eure Macht nun für immer verloren,_

_brennt im Höllenfeuer für alle Zeit,_

_denn die Macht der Drei ist gegen euch gefeit!",_

lasen die Hexen und bereiteten sich auf eine Explosion der Dämonen vor, doch nichts geschah. Die drei Angreifer blieben völlig unberührt von dem Zauberspruch. Sofort stockte den Hexen der Atem. Wyatt schrie immer lauter und sein Schild schien zu schwinden.

„Los haut ab! Paige, beamt euch auf den Dachboden!", befahl Leo. Er hatte Chris gerade zu Ende geheilt und nichts war von der Wunde zu sehen. Sofort gehorchten die Hexen und Paige beamte sie hoch auf den Dachboden. Eine Weile hielt Wyatts Schild den Energiestrahl noch ab, doch dann verschwand das Energiefeld und der Blitz schoss nach vorne. Leo konnte sich gerade noch mit Chris in Sicherheit teleportieren, als der Strahl die komplette Wand aufriss.

Die Dämonen lachten laut. Sie waren sich ihrem Sieg über die Mächtigen Drei sicher. Sie wollten ihr Werk vollenden und teleportierten sich ebenfalls nach oben.

Kaum waren die Hexen oben angekommen rannte Phoebe zu einer kleinen Kiste und schmiss die dort gelagerten Kristalle einfach hinter sich. Paige fing sie magisch auf und hielt sie in der unmanifestierten Form, während sich Piper, ihren Sohn fest im Arm, konzentrierte und darauf wartete, dass die Dämonen auftauchten. Leo war gerade mit dem, immer noch bewusstlosen Chris erschienen, als die drei Dämonen auftauchten. Noch bevor sie mit ihren Energiebällen losfeuern konnten, schoss Piper los. Sie versuchte die Dämonen explodieren zu lassen, doch leider gelangen ihr nur einige oberflächliche Explosionen die, die Dämonen nur etwas torkeln ließen. Wyatt schrie weiter in ihren Armen, und plötzlich beamte er sich und seine Mutter weg. Die Dämonen waren kurz überrascht, doch sie fingen sich schnell wieder und luden ihre Energiebälle auf. Kurz bevor sie, sie abfeuern konnten, beamte Paige die Kristalle in einem Kreis um die Dämonen und, mit einem kreischenden Geräusch, schloss sich eine Energiepyramide um die Angreifer, die sofort aufschrieen.

Paige entspannte sich, genau wie Phoebe. Durch diese Macht konnten selbst alle drei Dämonen zusammen nicht entkommen.

Phoebe schnaufte und stand auf. Sie lockerte ihre Arme und sah zu Leo, der gerade einige kleinere Schrammen von Paige heilte. Neben ihr erschien Piper mit ihrem Sohn, die nach einer kurzen Angespanntheit die Lage erkannte und ebenfalls ruhiger wurde.

„Warum hat der Zauberspruch nicht funktioniert?", fragte Phoebe und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht lag es am Spruch selbst?", sagte Paige und stand auf.

Piper winkte ab. Der Spruch war in Ordnung, und nach einer Weile erkannte sie, was wirklich der Grund war. Kreidebleich sah sie zuerst zu Paige, die erst langsam zu verstehen begann, dann zu Phoebe. Leo stand auf und sah auf seine Ex-Frau, die starr und trüb auf den Einband des Buches sah.

„Was ist los!", fragte er. Keine Reaktion.

„Piper, was ist los!", schrie er sie schon fast an. „Warum hat der Zauber nicht funktioniert!"

Erst jetzt reagierte Piper, und man konnte sehen, wie sie ihren Sohn stärker an sich presste.

„Weil es die Macht der Drei nicht mehr gibt."

„Was!", blaffte er und stürzte zum Buch, um selbst kreidebleich zu werden. Er sah auf den schwarzen Einband des alten Buchs, und dort, wo das Emblem der Macht der Drei sein sollte, waren nur drei Ellipsen. „Ihr" Symbol, hatte sich gelöst.

„Was? Was ist mit dem Buch los!", fragte er und sah seiner Ex-Frau in die Augen. „Ist es ein böser Zauber!"

„Nein.", sagte Phoebe, „Dieses Zeichen ist unser Symbol, es zeigt die Macht der Drei, und es hat sich bisher nur wenige Male gelöst."

„Damals, als ein Dämon die Wut gegen uns selbst geschürt hatte, bis wir unsere Magie gegen uns einsetzten...", begann sie, dann und Piper fuhr fort.

„Und als Prue gestorben war."

Leo verstand zwar den Schock über den Verlust der Macht, aber er verstand nicht, warum es so entsetzlich war, schließlich hatten sie schon viel schlimmeres überstanden.

„Und was, wenn es wieder ein Dämon war!"

„Wir haben seit damals nie mehr unsere Magie direkt gegen uns eingesetzt.", sagte Phoebe.

Langsam erwachte Piper aus ihrer Starre. Ihr Sohn wurde in ihren Armen unruhig, Sie ging zu seinem Laufstall und setzte ihn hinein, dann drehte sie sich zu dem Ältestem, der mal ihr Mann war , um und verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme, wie ihre jüngere Schwester.

„Aber... warum seit ihr so entsetzt! Tut doch was!" Leo erkannte seine Schützlinge kaum wieder. Er kannte sie schon ihr ganzes Leben lang und hatte sie selten so kraftlos gesehen.

„Wir können nichts tun.", sagte Paige.

„Ohne die Macht der Drei, sind wir nur normale Hexen. Ich konnte nicht einmal einen von denen sprengen!", sagte Piper und nickte auf den magischen Käfig voller schreiender und fluchender Dämonen.

„Und ohne Wyatts Hilfe hätte ich den aufgeladenen Blitzangriff nicht wegbeamen können.", fuhr Paige fort. Sie sah nervös zu den Dämonen, dann zu Leo.

„Aber... Warum habt ihr jetzt schon aufgegeben, warum wollt ihr nicht versuchen eure Macht zurückzubekommen!" Leo war verzweifelt. Warum waren die Schwestern nur so hoffnungslos?

„Ich hatte eine Vision.", begann Phoebe. Sofort richtete sich der Blick des Ältesten auf die mittlere Schwester. Diese sah ihn traurig in die Augen und fuhr fort:

„Ich sah unser Zeichen, wie es sich auflöste, und dann sah ich, wie eine Macht die Welt verdunkelte." Leo sah sie fragend an, dann folgte er den traurigen Blicken der Schwestern, die zu Wyatts Laufstall führten.

Jetzt verstand er. Das, wovor Chris sie gewarnt hatte, das, was Wyatt böse machen würde, war eingetroffen. Doch etwas in ihm regte sich, ein letzter Funken des Widerstand, eine letzte Hoffnung.

„Phoebe...", begann er und sah der Hexe in die Augen, so, wie als würde er sie aufbauen wollen, „Wenn du eine Vision hast, siehst du immer genau das, was kommen wird, genau einen Moment aus der Zukunft."

Die Schwester sah ihn fragend an und nickte.

„Wie alt sah Wyatt da aus?"

Erst verstand sie nicht, doch dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf und ein breites Grinsen überkam sie. Sie lachte laut auf und sprang ihrem Ex-Schwager in die Arme.

Die beiden Anderen waren völlig perplex. Was ging denn da vor sich?

„Hey!", schrie Piper , „Hey!" Doch die Jubelnden hörten sie nicht. Erst nachdem die Älteste ihre Stimme lauter erhob, als für sie üblich.

Phoebe sah ihrer, noch traurigen und verwirrten Schwester in die Augen.

„Wyatt war alt, mindestens 25 oder so!", lachte sie, und langsam breitete sich die Freude auf Piper und Paige aus.

Eine ganze Weile verging, bis den Hexen und dem Ältesten etwas auffiel:

Wenn es noch nicht an der Zeit war, das Wyatt böse wurde, warum hatte sich dann die Macht der Drei gelöst?

„Ok, ok, ok .", beruhigte sich Paige, " Warum ist die Macht der Drei aufgehoben!"

Sie sah fragend in die Runde.

„Ich frag mal Oben nach, vielleicht wissen die's ja.", sagte Leo lächelnd und verschwand in tausend leuchtenden Funken.

Die Schwester sahen nun alle den erschöpften Wyatt an. Sein Schild hatte ihm viel Kraft gekostet, und langsam vielen ihm die Augen zu. Er störte sich nicht daran, dass neben seinem Laufstall drei Dämonen eingesperrt waren. Er war es gewöhnt.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass er böse wird.", seufzte Piper. Die Beiden andren stimmten ihr zu. Als Chris ihnen gesagt hatte, dass Wyatt böse wird, wollten sie es erst nicht glauben, doch sie fanden sich langsam damit ab, doch sie waren nicht bereit aufzugeben.

„Aber wir können es ändern.", sagte Phoebe, „Wir haben schon vieles in der Zukunft gesehen, was dann nie wahr wurde! Zum Beispiel deine Tochter Piper, Wyatt sollte eigentlich nie als Junge geboren werden!" Piper lächelte und fügte traurig hinzu „Und Prues Tod."

Phoebe lächelte aufbauend, doch plötzlich brach es aus Paige heraus:

„Wenn wir jetzt schon die Macht der Drei verloren haben, vielleicht hat sich dann auch Wyatts Zukunft geändert!" Doch diese Theorie wurde schnell von einer etwas demolierten Männerstimme widerlegt:

„Nein."

Die Schwestern drehten sich zu Chris um, der etwas geknickt auf dem Boden saß und sich den Kopf rieb.

„Wieso?", fragte Piper, ohne auf die schmerzenden Knochen ihres Wächters des Lichts zu achten.

„Als ich in der Zukunft mit Hilfe des Buchs in der Zeit zurückgereist bin, war das Symbol noch völlig intakt."

„Aber das ist unmöglich!", sagte Phoebe. „Das Zeichen symbolisiert die Macht der Drei, die Macht, die immer an die Gute Seite von unserer Familie weitergegeben wurde, und wenn Wyatt in einer Zukunft böse war, dann hatte er kein Recht auf diese Macht und das Zeichen hätte sich lösen müssen." Sie zeigte auf das Buch und verschränkte wieder die Arme.

Chris schien etwas irritiert, doch er fing sich schnell wieder.

„Nein, in meiner Zeit war die Macht der Drei zwar gebrochen, doch die Erben waren schon geboren und die Macht der Halliwells wurde weitergereicht"

Piper sah auf, genau wie ihre Schwestern. „DIE Erben!"

Chris schreckte hoch.

„Plural!", blafften die Schwestern wie aus einem Mund.

Chris machte einige Schritte zurück und versuchte sich herauszureden.

„Nein, nein! Ihr versteht das falsch!"

„Chris...!" Die Schwestern hatten schon lange genug von der Geheimniskrämerei, jetzt wollten sie Klartext. Zur Not, auch mit Gewalt.

Doch dazu kam es nicht. Ungeschickt hatte der Wächter des Lichts beim zurückweichen einen der Kristalle verschoben, sodass der Käfig verschwand und die Dämonen frei waren. Sofort beamten die sich weg.

Noch wütender sahen die Schwestern auf den verzweifelten Chris.

„Genug!"

Erschrocken, und zum Kampf bereit drehten sich die Schwestern um, und blickten in vertraute, durchsichtige Augen.

„Grandma?"

Mit milden, und kampferprobten Augen sah die Tote auf ihre Enkel.

„Was willst du denn hier?"

„Was ist das denn für eine Begrüßung für eine verstorbene Verwandte!", empörte sich die alte Hexe.

„Grandma, du bist so oft hier, wer kann da noch von tot sprechen!", fragte Phoebe entnervt und stemmte die Hände in den Nacken.

Dafür bekam sie nur einen gereizten Blick.

„Wieso ich hier bin?", fragte sie und legte die Hände zusammen. Sie wirkte wie ein allwissendes höheres Wesen, doch in Wirklichkeit, war sie nur eine tote Großmutter die alle Tage mal vorbeischaute.

„Prue ist weg.", sagte sie knapp.

„Was!", brach es aus allen drei Schwester heraus. „Wie weg!"

„Naja, weg weg. Eben war sie noch hier auf unserer Seite, und dann war sie weg.", versuchte Penny zu erklären. Sie wollte alles wie einen lustigen Zufall wirken zu lassen, doch die Mächtigen Drei hatten darauf keine Lust.

„Wie kann meine Schwester aus dem Jenseits verschwinden!", blaffte Piper ihre Großmutter an.

„Es ist nicht so, als würden wir hier alle wie im Himmel oder im Fegefeuer gehalten!", empörte sich die Tote. „Wir haben hier die gleichen Aufgaben, wie im Leben, nur mit mehr Macht!"

Die Schwestern sahen interessiert zu ihre Verwandten hoch, die einige Meter über den Boden schwebte. Sie waren so klare Worte über das Jenseits nicht gewöhnt, vor allem nicht von ihrer Großmutter.

„Prue war...", begann Penny, „Die Beste. Hier, auf unserer Seite, hat sie einen Dämon nach dem Anderen vernichtet, auch ohne die Macht der Drei. Sie ist nicht einmal „getötet" worden."

Nach einigen verwirrten Blicken ihrer Enkel erklärte sie ihre Wortwahl.

„Nach dem Tod werden die Seelen der Menschen getrennt. Besonders Gute kommen in den Himmel, besonders schlechte in die Hölle, doch besondere Seelen, so wie unsere, die viel Macht in sich tragen, werden in eine andere Welt geschickt, um dort gegen das Böse zu kämpfen. Im Jenseits gibt es genauso Kämpfe wie hier, nur, dass die Guten drüben wesentlich schwerer zu vernichten sind." Ein erhabenes Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem leuchtenden Gesicht breit.

„Soll das heißen, alle Halliwells kämpfen auch nach dem Tod gegen die Dämonen!", brach es aus Piper heraus. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie nicht einmal im Tode Ruhe hätte.

„Nur wenn ihr es so wollt!", beschwichtigte Penny. „Niemand muss weiterkämpfen! Wenn ihr Tod seit, habt ihr die freie Auswahl: Paradies, Wiedergeburt oder eben Kampf."

„Aber was ist denn jetzt mit Prue?", fragte Phoebe.

„Sie war die Beste von uns allen. Sie hat die Dämonen entgültig vernichtet, alleine. Doch irgendetwas schien mit ihr nicht zu stimmen, sie wurde immer mächtiger und mächtiger, und ihr Wunsch zu leben immer größer und größer. Naja, bis..."

Eine Stille machte sich breit.

„Du meinst sie ist wieder in unsere Welt gekommen!", fragte Piper ungläubig. „Prue lebt!"

Penny sah teilweise glücklich, teilweise traurig und nickte.

Im Wohnzimmer hatte Phoebe einen Stadtplan und die Weltkugel bereitgelegt.

Sie griff sich das Kristallpendel und begann es zu schwingen. Chris saß neben ihr und starrte angespannt auf den Plan, wie als würde er auf einen leuchtenden Punkt warten, der den Standort der Gesuchten verrät.

„Aber...", begann Paige, die sich etwas unwillkommen in so einer Familienangelegenheit fühlte.

„Wie kann ein Toter, eine körperlose Seele in unsere Welt kommen? Wie konnte Prue die Schwelle des Todes überwinden?"

Penny sah auf ihre jüngste Enkelin und lächelte. Sie freute sich, dass sich die, früher so unbeholfenen Hexe jetzt in eine richtige Halliwell gewandelt hatte.

„Wie ich schon sagte, wir, und alle anderen guten Hexen, haben besondere Seelen, wir sind wichtig für das Gleichgewicht zwischen Gut und Böse." Paige sah sie wissbegierig an.

„Und deswegen erhalten wir im Jenseits unsere Körper zurück, um die Dämonen in anderen Dimensionen besiegen zu können."

„Aber wie kann sie einfach wieder ins Diesseits kommen! Ich dachte das ist absolut unmöglich!", fragte Piper. Sie streichelte ihren schlafenden Sohn, der auf dem Sofa lag. Es wäre zu gefährlich ihn jetzt alleine zu lassen.

„Prue war die mächtigste von uns, und sie war gerissen. Sie hat eine Lücke in den Welten ausgenützt, den Tartaros."

„Das griechische Fegefeuer?", fragte Paige. Penny schien überrascht über das wissen ihrer Enkelin.

„Nicht direkt Fegefeuer. Es ist ein Loch im Meer, am tiefsten Punkt verbindet ein Portal das Diesseits mit dem Jenseits, damit sie sich nicht zu weit voneinander entfernen."

„Aber dieses Portal funktioniert nur in eine Richtung!", sagte Paige. Sie hatte sich eine ganze Weile mit transdimensionalen Reisen beschäftigt, hauptsächlich, weil sie den Gedanken an völlig andere Welten reizend fand.

„Nicht wenn du die Macht der Halliwells hast." Penny lächelte verschmitzt. Sie war auf der einen Seite besorgt um die Macht der Drei, um ihren Urenkel und Prue, doch auf der anderen Seite war sie auch unglaublich Stolz, dass eine Halliwell die Schwelle zum Tod nicht nur überschreiten, sondern richtig brechen konnte.

„Ich hab sie!"; rief Phoebe. Der Kristall am Ende des Pendels war auf einen Punkt in San Francisco niedergegangen. Chris war ebenfalls aufgesprungen und wollte mitgehen, doch Piper winkte ab.

„Ok, wir gehen alle, Grandma, Chris ihr passt auf Wyatt auf!", befahl sie.

„Ich?", fragte die Tote, doch ihr Widerspruch wurde von Pipers Blick zerstreut. Chris sah zu dem Geist hoch und verzog eine Augenbraue, doch die schmerzhafte Erinnerung an seine letzte Begegnung mit diesen Dämonen ließ ihn dann doch dableiben. Außerdem hatte er noch etwas zu erledigen. Zum Abschied strich die Mutter ihrem Sohn über die Wangen, dann teleportierte Paige sie alle weg.

Die Gasse war schmutzig und voller Müllsäcke. Hier und da waren leere Einkaufswägen zu sehen und einige Mülltonnen waren von innen ausgebrannt. Mitten in dieser Müllhalde manifestierten sich aus tausenden hellblauen Punkten die Schwestern.

„Puh... ist hier jemand gestorben oder warum stinkt das so?" Paige rümpfte die Nase und wedelte mit ihrer Hand die Luft durcheinander. Phoebe hatte vorsichtshalber die Karte und das Pendel mitgenommen.

„Prue?", schrie Piper und kümmerte sich recht wenig um ihre erschrockenen Schwestern. „Prue?" Sie ging einige Schritte nach vorne und sah sich um, doch keine Menschenseele war zu sehen.

„Sind wir hier auch richtig?"

„Ja.", sagte Phoebe. Sie packte schnell die Karte wieder aus und pendelte mit dem Kristallanhänger.

„PRUE?", schrie Piper wieder. Sie ging weiter.

„Piper!" Paige ging ihrer Schwester nach. Ihr kam das alles unangenehm vor. Sie war sozusagen Prues Nachfolger gewesen, und jetzt da eine Möglichkeit bestand, das die mächtige Hexe wiederkommt, kam sie sich recht unwillkommen vor, doch sie versuchte den Gedanken schnell zu verwischen.

„PRUE!", schrie Piper und setzte zu einem lauteren Rufen an, doch wurde sie von einem vorbeigefliegenden Mann gestört. Hart prallte er mit dem Rücken auf die Backsteinwand und blieb regungslos liegen. Noch bevor Piper etwas tun konnte, kam ein Dolch hinterhergeflogen und traf den Mann, der sofort in Flammen aufging und verschwand.

„Ein Dämon?", fragte Paige. Sie rannte zu der Stelle, wo der Mann gerade verbrannt war und hob das Messer auf. Sie erkannte sofort das Symbol, dass auf dem Schaft des völlig aus einem schimmernden Metall gegossene Dolches eingraviert war.

„Prue!", schrie Piper und rannte in die Richtung aus der dem Dämon geflogen kam, doch dort war niemand. Betrübt atmete sie durch.

„Piper!", rief Paige, doch ihre Schwester reagierte erst beim zweiten Ruf.

„Sieh dir den Dolch an." Sie hielt den Dolch, der den Dämon vernichtet hatte in den Händen. Das Metall war seltsam, es leuchtete und hatte keine Spur von Kratzern oder Blut, obwohl es gerade noch in einem Dämon gesteckt hatte.  
"Das Zeichen!", brach Piper plötzlich hervor und deutete auf eine Gravur am Schaft.

Es war das Symbol der Macht der Drei.

„Piper, Paige!", rief plötzlich eine Stimme. Die zwei Schwestern drehten sich um und sahen Phoebe, die, die Karte in der einen, und das Pendel in der anderen Hand hielt.

„Und, hast du sie?", fragte Piper.

„Sie ist am See!", antwortete Phoebe.

Piper stockte. „An DEM See?"

Ihre Schwester nickte.

Paige verstand gar nichts. „Welcher See?"

„Der See an dem Mom gestorben ist."

Der See lag ruhig und Menschenleer in dem kleinen Waldgebiet, in dem schon seit Jahren keine Touristen mehr waren. Hin und wieder sah man hier Jugendliche, die Mutproben absolvierten, oder Liebespärchen, doch der nachgesagte Fluch des Sees war immer noch stark präsent. Versteckt hinter Bäumen und Hecken erschienen die drei Schwestern.

Als sie aus ihrem Versteck kamen, überwältigten sie fast die Erinnerungen. Vor allem Phoebe, die damals die Visionen ihrer Mutter hatte, wie diese gestorben war, hielt die Luft an.

„Prue!", schrie Piper und ging sofort näher zum See. Ihre Schwestern folgten ihr. „Prue!"

Sie waren schon fast im Wasser, als Piper abbremste. Das Wasser war ruhig und fast wellen los. Nichts erinnerte noch an den Dämon, der hier jahrelang gemordet hatte. „Prue!"

Etwas weiter am Ufer lag die kleine Hütte, in der Paiges Vater Sam gelebt, und gearbeitet hatte, doch sie war ebenso verlassen, wie die alten Ruderbote am Steg. „Prue!"

„Hier ist sie nicht.", sagte Phoebe deprimiert. „Wie kann sie sich nur so schnell bewegen?"

„Vielleicht kann sie sich beamen?" Paige verschränkte die Arme. Dieser See lies ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken fahren, auch wenn sie damals nicht dabei gewesen war, als Prue fast gestorben wäre.

„Nicht das ich wüsste. Ihre Kräfte waren die Telekinese und die Astralprojektion.", erklärte Phoebe. „Doch es kann auch sein, dass sich ihre Kräfte weiterentwickelt haben, wie unsere."

Sie sah betrübt Piper nach, die sich auf den Weg zu Sams Hütte machte.

„Was ist denn los mit ihr?", fragte Paige vorsichtig. Sie sah zu ihrer älteren Schwester, diese lächelte und sagte:

„Als Prue starb, hat sie am meisten gelitten. Sie war früher die mittlere Schwester, sie hatte immer eine große Schwester, die sie um Rat fragen konnte. Als Prue dann starb, machte sie sich Schuldgefühle, weil Leo sie, und nicht Prue geheilt hatte. Sie hatte nie wirklich die Gelegenheit sich zu entschuldigen, oder wirklich Abschied zu nehmen."

Paige sah Phoebe tief in die Augen, und sie fühlte sich unwillkommener als je zuvor.

Doch plötzlich wurde sie aus ihrer Gedanken gerissen, als Phoebe vornüber wegflog. Erst weit auf dem See ging sie nieder und versank schnell. Sofort wollte Paige ihr nacheilen, doch ein Energieball traf sie und sie wurde weggeschleudert. Unsanft landete sie nahe am Wasser. Verzweifelt sah sie auf die Stelle, wo Phoebe gerade untergegangen war.

„Piper!", schrie Paige und wollte sich beamen, doch wieder traf sie ein Blitzball, der aus dem kleinen Wäldchen vor ihr kam. Der Angriff hinterließ eine klaffende Wunde und einen ausgekugelten Arm. Paige schrie leise auf. Verzweifelt sah sie wieder aufs Wasser, dann auf die Stelle, aus der die Blitze kamen. „Piper!"

Wieder schnellten zwei Blitzkugeln aus dem Wäldchen, diesmal fest davon überzeugt, ihr Werk zu vollenden, doch mitten in der Luft blieben sie stehen und Piper eilte zur Verletzten.

„Leo!", schrie sie und konzentrierte sich auf die nächsten Angriffe. Wieder wurden mehrere Energiebälle abgefeuert, die sie jedoch lässig in der Luft auffing. „Kannst du sie zurückschleudern?", fragte sie Paige. Diese nickte schwach und machte eine Handbewegung „Energiebälle!" Sofort wurden die, in der Luft gehaltenen Bälle weggebeamt und zurückgeschickt, doch sie trafen anscheinend nur Bäume und Büsche.

Plötzlich fuhr Piper erschrocken herum und machte sich bereit das zu feuern, was sich gerade manifestierte, doch an den leuchtenden Punkten erkannte sie schnell ihren Ex-Mann, der Phoebe aus dem Wasser gerettet hatte. Mit leuchtenden Händen heilte er sie und nach kurzer Zeit hustete und spukte sie Wasser. Noch etwas benommen öffnete Phoebe die Augen und ein Lächeln huschte ihr übers Gesicht.

„Weg hier!", befahl Piper, und alle folgten. In tausenden hellen Punkten verschwanden sie ins Nichts.

Sie hatten sich gerade manifestiert, als Leo schon zu Paige eilte und ihre Wunden schloss. Piper stand mit Phoebe auf und die Beiden machten sich zum Kampf bereit. Erst jetzt erkannten die Schwestern, wo sie waren: Im P3. Es lag verlassen und mit den Hockern auf dem Tresen da, so wie als wäre nichts geschehen. Plötzlich tauchten die drei Dämonen, die sie davor gefangen gehalten hatten, auf. Sie umkreisten die Schwestern und luden ihre Energiebälle auf. Sofort eröffneten sie das Feuer, doch Piper ließ einige Energiebälle in der Luft erstarren, und Phoebe schleuderte einige mit ihrer Empathie zurück. Die Dämonen erkannten ihre Lage und beamten sich weg. Die Schwestern wussten, dass die Gefahr bei weitem noch nicht gebannt war. Paige, die gerade geheilt worden war, stand auf und machte sich ebenfalls zum Kampf bereit, während Leo sich wegbeamte. Er wusste, hier würde er nur stören und er wollte sichergehen, dass die Dämonen nicht den schutzlosen Wyatt angreifen konnten.

Eine knisternde Spannung lag in der Luft. Einige Minuten hielt sie an, bis die Dämonen wieder auftauchten. Sofort beamte Paige die Energiebälle, die noch in der Luft erstarrt waren, auf einen Angreifer, während Piper ihre ganzen Magie auf den gleichen Dämon feuerte. Dieser schrie auf und verschwand in einem Meer aus Flammen. Wütend starrten die anderen Dämonen auf die Schwestern, doch sie taten nichts. Langsam gingen sie näher aufeinander zu und das Symbol auf ihren Stirnen glühte wieder auf. Die Schwester wussten sofort, dass die Dämonen ihren gefallenen Kameraden zurückholen würden, und sie konnten rein gar nichts dagegen tun. Plötzlich fingen die Dämonen an zu schreien und ihr Symbol tauchte mitten in der Luft auf, doch etwas stimmte nicht. Fast schon panisch starrten sie auf etwas hinter den Schwestern, und fast schon mit einer messerscharfen Klarheit und Entschlossenheit sagte eine vertraute Stimme rhythmisch:

_„Aus der Hölle ihr entsandt,_

_nie die Flammen euch verbrannt,_

_der Bund der euch am Leben hält,_

_euch nun jetzt zu Tode quält_

_euer Henker ist nun hier,_

_in der Form von Halliwells vier!"_

Die Schwestern stutzten erst, doch verstanden sie, und zusammen mit der Stimme wiederholten sie den Spruch. Und mit jedem Mal schrieen die Dämonen lauter auf. Nachdem der Spruch dreimal gesagt worden war, zersprangen sie in tausend Teile und nichts außer etwas Ruß und Rauch blieb zurück.

Eine ganze Weile standen Piper, Phoebe und Paige regungslos dar. Nicht aus Angst, die Dämonen könnten zurückkehren, sondern aus Ehrfurcht, was hinter ihnen stand. Erst langsam löste sich diese Starre und sie drehten sich um. Und dort stand sie. Mit ihren stahlblauen, kampferprobten und doch gütigen Augen, mit ihrem langen schwarzen Haar, die sie immer offen trug und mit ihrem lächelnden Mund, auf dem bereits das Wort „Hi" zu sehen war.

Prue.


	2. Gespräche

Beyond the Seaside

**_Kap. 2 : Gespräche_**

Selten war der große, helle Holztisch so reich gedeckt wie jetzt. Silberne Kerzenhalter, auf denen magische Lichter brannten. Das beste Porzellan, das zuletzt bei Pipers Hochzeit mit Leo aufgedeckt wurde und ein richtiges Festmahl, wie es sonst nie zustande gekommen war. Truthahn, Kartoffeln, Soßen, Salat und alle nur denklichen Leckereien waren verteilt. Und obwohl schon alle gegessen hatten und pappsatt in den Stühlen lagen, sah das Essen aus, wie nicht angerührt. Ein Zauber, der jedes entnommene Stück Nahrung sofort wieder ersetzte.

Zur Feier des Tages war ihnen jede Regel gegen „Eigennutz" oder „missbrauch der Magie" egal, denn schließlich saß die größte aller magischen Sünden direkt am Ende des Tisches und ließ sich noch etwas von der Preiselbeersoße und Truthahn schmecken.

Es herrschte eine seltsam glückliche Stimmung, obwohl niemand ein Wort sagte. Nur das Summen der sich regenerierenden Speisen und das Kratzen und Schaben des Silberbestecks war zu hören. Leo saß mit Chris auf der einen Seite des Tisches, alle Streitereien waren für jetzt vergessen. Phoebe und Paige saßen ihnen gegenüber und tranken genüsslich ihre Gläser mit bestem Wein aus. Paige zögerte immer etwas. Ihr Gefühl unwillkommen zu sein irritierte sie, doch sie versuchte diese Gedanken zu verdrängen.

Piper saß am einen Ende des Tisches, während Prue am anderen Ende saß und immer noch nach Herzenslust schlemmte. Sie trug ihr altes, blaues Kleid, das Piper wie einen Schatz eingeschweißt und magisch vor aller Art von Schmutz oder Beschädigungen geschützt hatte. Alle trugen sie Anzüge oder Kleider, selbst der kleine Wyatt, der inzwischen schon leicht weggedöst war, saß mit seinem kleinen Frack im Kinderstuhl.

Phoebe strahlte immerzu. Sie konnte ihre Augen kaum von ihrer großen Schwester nehmen, wie sie dort fröhlich aß, trank und lebte, genauso ging es Leo. Chris, dem es anscheinend nicht passte einen unbequemen Anzug zu tragen, saß schon fast gelangweilt aus. Völlig verständlich, schließlich hatte er nie die älteste Schwester kennen gelernt.

Piper nahm einen kleinen Schluck aus ihrem Glas und stellte es ab.

Sie trug ein Kleid, das dem von Prue sehr ähnlich sah. Sie hatte auch ihren Hochzeitsschmuck angelegt, auch wenn sie sich geschworen es nie wieder zu tragen, nachdem Leo sie verlassen hatte. Doch heute war alles egal.

Sie blickte auf ihren Teller, dann zur großen Standuhr. Es war kurz vor Elf Uhr Abends.

Sie legte die Hände zusammen und sah auf ihren Sohn, der nun völlig eingeschlafen war.

Plötzlich richteten sich alle Blicke auf Prue, die prustend und keuchend über ihrem Teller lag.

Nach einem kleinen Kampf schluckte sie dann kräftig und aß weiter.

Die Standuhr dröhnte, und Wyatt schreckte hoch. Piper sah ihn an und beobachtete, wie sich sein müdes Gesicht verfärbte und dicke Tränen aus den Augen kullerten. Er war völlig fertig und wollte nur noch in sein Bettchen, also beamte er sich kurzerhand weg.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen stand Piper auf und ging nach oben.

Besorgt sah Paige zu Leo, doch der strahlte mit Phoebe um die Wette. Erst als sie zu Chris sah, erhielt sie Antwort. Beide standen auf und gingen in die Küche.

Nun saßen nur noch Leo, Phoebe und Prue am Tisch. Eine ganze Weile störte sich die ehemalige Tote nicht an den starrenden Blicken ihrer Gesellschaft, doch als sie einmal kurz hochsah, und Phoebe Tränen in den Augen hatte, stockte sie. Schnell schluckte sie ihren letzten Bissen hinunter und wischte ihrer kleinen Schwester mit einer sauberen Serviette vorsichtig die Tränen ab. Doch es half nichts. Immer mehr und mehr kamen aus ihren verheulten Augen, bis sie dann in Schluchzen aufging. Prue stand auf und umarmte ihre Schwester zärtlich und versuchte sie zu trösten, Leo beobachtete das Ganze glücklich, bis ihm dann auch die Tränen kamen, und er zu den Beiden hinüber ging um sich auch in den Arm nehmen zu lassen.

Oben lag Wyatt friedlich in seinem Bettchen, über ihm seine Mutter, die ihn sanft und nachdenklich ansah. Vorsichtig nahm sie ihn hoch und versuchte seinen kleinen Anzug auszuziehen, doch nach einigen Rucken wachte Wyatt wieder auf und beamte grimmig seine Kleidung weg. Lächelnd legte Piper ihn dann wieder hin und deckte ihn zu. Sanft gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann ging sie wieder runter.

Unten kamen gerade auch Chris und Paige aus der Küche. Sie trugen die guten Silbernen Kaffe und Teekannen und mit einer Handbewegung ließ Paige den Zauber, der das Essen ermöglicht hatte, verschwinden um so Platz für die Getränke zu schaffen. Etwas trauernd um das gute Essen setzte sich Prue wieder an ihren Platz, nachdem sie ihrer Schwester noch tröstend die Augen gewischt hatte.

Ohne ein Wort schenkten Paige und Chris ein, wobei Prue seltsam lange in die Augen des jungen Wächters des Lichts geblickt hatte, als dieser ihr Kamillentee eingoss.

Nun waren nur noch das Scheppern der Tassen und das kreischen der Silberlöffel an dem Porzellan zu hören. Jeder nahm sich Zucker und Milch, ohne das ein Wort gesprochen wurde.

Alle genossen sie diese Stimmung. Fast schon ehrergiebig versuchten alle so wenig Lärm wie möglich zu machen. Nur Chris und Paige kippten ihren Tee hinunter und machten sich daran, aufzustehen, doch wurden sie von Phoebe aufgehalten. Sie sah fragend zu ihrer Schwester hoch und wollte schon etwas sagen, doch Paige winkte stumm ab und lächelte nur kalt.

Schnell griff sie sich dann ihre leere Teetasse und folgte Chris in die Küche.

Piper und Phoebe sahen ihnen verwirrt nach, doch wollten sie die Stimmung nicht stören und ließen sie gewähren. Leo konnte den Blick nicht von Prue nehmen, die mit kleinen Schlucken an ihrem Tee nippte. Die Beobachtete sah immer wieder verlegen auf und wieder ab. Ihr war es etwas unangenehm so im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Aber sie musste es über sich ergehen lassen, schließlich kommt nicht jeder aus dem Totenreich zurück.

So ließ sich das friedliche Familienbild von nichts stören.

„Kommt es dir nicht komisch vor, dass Prue einfach so wieder ins Diesseits kommt, und nicht sofort alle Cleaner und Aufpasser der Welt hier auftauchen und auf einen apokalyptischen Kampf aus sind?"

Paige freute sich zwar, dass die älteste Schwester zurückgekommen war, doch sie machte sich sorgen. In Chris hatte sie da den einzigen Verbündeten gefunden. Er kannte Prue nur aus Geschichten, und in seiner Zukunft war sie nie zurückgekehrt. Alles kam ihm höchst seltsam vor.

„Wir sollten mal beim Tartaros vorbeischauen.", sagte er und Paige stimmte zu.

Die stille Gesellschaft hatte sich inzwischen ins Wohnzimmer bewegt. Im Kamin brannte ein helles Feuer und alle saßen bequem auf den Sofas. Prue saß auf dem großen Sessel, als Ehrengast. Piper daneben auf dem Sofa mit Phoebe. Leo saß auf der anderen Seite. Immer noch strahlten er und Phoebe um die Wette, und beide konnten ihre Augen nicht von der ältesten Schwester nehmen.

„Warum bist du wieder hier?"

Wie ein Messer durchschnitten diese Worte die warm glühende Stille, in der nur das knistern der Flammen zu hören war. Prue sah Piper in die Augen. Ein verständnisvolles Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, dann stellte sie ihre Teetasse, die inzwischen schon zweimal aufgefüllt worden war, ab.

„Ich wollte wieder nach Hause.", antwortete sie mit sanfter Stimme. Phobes und Leos strahlen wurde noch heller. Nur Piper schien von einer seltsamen Kälte umgeben zu sein.

„Du hättest auch als Geist kommen können, so wie es Grandma dauernd macht.", sagte sie, und Prues Lächeln wurde breiter. Doch schnell fing sie sich wieder und antwortete:

„Stimmt." Stille machte sich wieder breit und nach einer Weile fügte Prue hinzu :

„Ich bin gekommen um die Zukunft zu ändern."

Mit einmal Schlag war all die warme, familiäre Stimmung zerstreut und selbst Phobes Gesicht legte sich in Sorgenfalten.

„Was verändern?", fragte sie. „Wyatt?"

Prue nickte.

„Aber Chris ist doch schon hier um die Zukunft zu verändern?", warf Piper kühl in die Runde.

„Seine Zukunft wurde längst geändert. Seit dem Zeitpunkt, als er euch gesagt hat, dass Wyatt böse wird, war seine Zukunft zerstört und bildete sich seitdem völlig neu."

„Aber.", begann Phoebe. „ Ist das nicht gut?"

Prue lächelte. Sie hatte diese Diskussionen über Magie mit ihren Schwestern so vermisst.

„Die aktuelle Zukunft, ist fast noch schlimmer, als die von Chris.", sagte sie dann knapp.

„Wieso?"

„In Chris Zukunft gab es nur zwei Erben der Halliwell Macht.", begann Prue, doch sofort sprang Phoebe ein: „Was! Zwei ! Wer !"

Ihre Schwester sah sie seltsam an. Dann besann sie sich.

„Ja, Wyatt und den nächsten Erben. Wer das ist, sollte ich nicht sagen."

„Wieso?"

„Er sollte es selbst sagen." Ein verschmitztes Lächeln huschte über Prues Gesicht, doch sie wollte weitererzählen.

„Auf jeden Fall hat sich Chris Zukunft verändert. Wyatt wird jetzt nicht mehr alleine die größte Macht haben, sondern die Mächtigen Drei."

Eine eisige Stille machte sich breit, dann traute sich Phoebe die Frage zu stellen, die sonst keiner Stellen wollte.

„Die Mächtigen Drei?"

Prue nickte. „Deine Tochter, Paiges Sohn, und Wyatts Bruder werden in der Zukunft die Macht der Drei aufnehmen."

„Wyatts..." Piper stockte. „Bruder?"

„Ja. Dein zweiter Sohn Piper.", sagte Prue und lächelte, doch erhielt sie keine glückliche Antwort. Pipers Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch kälter, dann stand sie auf und ging ohne ein Wort raus. Phoebe, Prue und Leo sahen ihr nach. Ihr Ex-Mann wollte ihr nach, doch die älteste Schwester hielt ihn zurück. „Sie muss über euren zweiten Sohn nachdenken. Lass sie jetzt alleine." Sie hörten nur noch die Haustür zugehen.

Über Mittelmeer tobte gerade ein heftiger Sturm, als sich Paige und Chris auf eine kleine Felseninsel gebeamt hatten. Um sie herum schlugen die Wellen gegen die kleinen Felsen der Insel und schäumten das Wasser

mehrere Meter in die Höhe.

„Was ist das für ein Sauwetter?", schrie Paige, doch der Sturm war zu stark als Chris sie hätte hören können. „Was!", schrie er zurück, doch auch die Wiederholung verstand er nicht.

Plötzlich zückte er einen Zettel und einen Stift aus seiner Hosentasche und schrieb einige Worte darauf. Paige hatte ihre größte Mühe nicht vom Sturm weggeweht zu werden.

Der junge Wächter des Lichts gab ihr den Zettel und sie verstand. So laut und so deutlich sie konnte schrie sie die Worte in die Luft:

„_Die Wut des Sturms ganz ohne Grund_

_mit den magischen Worten aus meinem Mund_

_er zur Ruhe kommt und nun ganz schweigt,_

_bis dass sich der Tage zum Ende neig.,_"

Kaum hatte sie das letzte Wort heiser ausgeschrieen stoppte der Orkan und magisch klärte sich der Wolkenbesetzte Himmel auf, bis warme Sonnenstrahlen die letzte Wolkenschicht durchbrach. Einen Moment lang genoss Paige den Anblick ihres Werkes. Doch dann kam ihr ein Gedanke, den sie sofort aussprach:

„Woher kannst du Zaubersprüche schreiben!"

Chris schreckte zusammen und versuchte wieder seine Ausreden, doch plötzlich stockten sowohl er, als auch Paige. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

„Spürst du das?", fragte Paige und stellte sich mit Chris Rücken an Rücken, damit keiner von beiden überrascht werden konnte.

„Ein Dämon?", entgegnete der junge Wächter des Lichts. Doch eine Antwort erhielt er nicht. Reflexartig hatte Paige sie beide kurz weggebeamt, als ein Feuerball auf sie zugeschossen kam. Sofort manifestierten sie sich und machten sich Kampfbereit, doch da war niemand.

„Komm raus und zeig dich du Feigling!", schrie Chris, doch er erhielt keine Antwort.

Wieder machte sich die Angespanntheit breit und die Beiden trauten sich kaum zu atmen.

Plötzlich zuckten beide zusammen, als eine Stimme in ihren Köpfen ertönte und wie Hammerschläge eindrang:

„Sagt den Mächtigen Drei, dass der Tod auf sie wartet."

Kaum war das letzte Wort verklungen, beamten sich Paige und Chris nach Hause. Sie mussten die anderen warnen.

Im Wohnzimmer hatte sich eine dumpfe Kälte ausgebreitet. Seit Piper rausgerannt war, hatte kaum jemand ein Wort gesprochen. Wie als hätten Prue, Phoebe und Leo nur auf die gerade durch die Decke kommende Nachricht gewartet. Kaum waren die letzten blauen Funken verschwunden, brach es aus Paige heraus:

„Jemand will uns töten!"

Doch niemand reagierte so, wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte. Als Antwort erhielt sie ein schon fast gelangweiltes „Na und?" von Phoebe.

Chris fügte dann hinzu:

„Es war mächtig."

„Ein Dämon?", hackte Leo nach.

„Wir wissen es nicht. Plötzlich schossen Feuerbälle auf uns und eine Stimme drang in unsere Köpfe.", erklärte Paige. „Und sie sagte: Der Tod wartet auf die Mächtigen Drei."

Leo stand auf. „Und ihr seit euch sicher, dass wir das ernst nehmen sollten?"

Sofort nickten Chris und Paige. Sie waren sichtlich erschrocken.

„Dann frage ich oben nach. Chris du bleibst bei Wyatt und ihr anderen sucht Piper, sie könnte in Gefahr sein!", befahl der Älteste und verschwand durch die Decke.

Nach einer kurzen Weile hackte Paige nach:

„...Piper?"

Der kühle San Fransisco Wind durchfuhr Pipers lange braune Haarsträhnen. Wie als würde er sie aufheitern wollen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Hoch oben saß sie auf dem Felsen. Dort wo sie als Göttin hingegangen war, um die Stadt zu vernichten. Seltsamerweise beruhigte sie dieser Ort. Das Wasser, die Brücke und die Stadt in weiter Ferne ließen ihre Sorgen weit weg erscheinen, doch sie waren näher als es ihr lieb war.

Sie sollte also noch einen Sohn bekommen. Einfach so, damit die Macht der Drei aufrecht erhalten werden kann. Und diese neue Macht sollte dann gegen ihren kleinen Wyatt kämpfen! Gegen ihr Baby! Sie konnte das nicht fassen, sie konnte es nicht zulassen...

Sie hatte schon lange bemerkt, dass jemand anders da war. Doch es war ihr egal. Sie spürte auch das diese Person dämonisches Blut in sich trug, doch sie hatte keine Angst, denn die andere Hälfte ihres Blutes, war Hexenblut.

„Diese Aussicht ist auf der ganzen Welt berühmt.", sagte eine warme, junge Frauenstimme, die jedoch viel Kampferfahrung mitschwingen ließ. Ein bisschen ähnelte sie der Stimme von Prue.

„Ich weiß."

Die Person kam einige Schritte auf Piper zu. Sie schien Waffen bei sich zu tragen. Mit jedem Schritt klapperte Metall und Leder schien sich zu verziehen. Doch Piper hatte keine Angst.

„Du kamst früher oft her, um nachzudenken."

„Nein, ich bin heute das erste mal hier um nachzudenken. Früher war ich hier, um die Stadt zu zerstören." Piper konnte ein leises Kichern hören. Es klang ungewohnt, die Person hatte wohl nie wirklich etwas zum Lachen gehabt.

„Nicht in meiner Welt."

Urplötzlich durchschnitten diese Worte Pipers Trübsinnigkeit und sie sprang hoch, doch da war niemand. Nur der Wind, der wieder mit ihren Haaren spielte.

Einige Minuten starrte sie in die Dunkelheit, in der Hoffnung, die Person würde wieder auftauchen, doch es erschienen nur tausende kleiner blauer Funken und in ihnen Phoebe, Paige und Prue.

Verwundert sahen sie sich um. Piper hatte ihren Kampfblick aufgesetzt, doch da war niemand.

„Ist hier jemand!", fragte Phoebe und versuchte jemanden zu spüren, doch da war nichts.

„Nein.", antwortete Piper. „Noch nicht."

Niemand verstand diese Worte, doch es war jetzt auch nicht wichtig.

„Piper.", begann Paige. „Ein wirklich mächtiges Etwas will uns umbringen."

Doch keine Reaktion. Piper drehte sich nur wieder der Stadt zu und setzte sich auf ihren Felsen.

„Ehm... Piper?", hackte Paige nach. Die Schwester stellten sich um sie und versuchten sie anzusprechen, doch Piper wollte nicht. Sie winkte ab.

Prue ging einige Schritte auf sie zu und setzte sich schließlich neben ihre kleine Schwester.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie und versuchte ihr in die Augen zu schauen, doch Piper wich aus.

Einige Minuten vergingen. In der Ferne hörten sie die Stadt, die Autos und die Menschen, wie sie weiterlebten ohne eine Ahnung zu haben, was sich hier abspielte. Der Wind wehte und ließ die Schwestern frösteln. Dann sagte Piper ein Wort.

„Du."

Wieder vergingen einige Momente, dann brach es aus ihr heraus. Dicke Tränen quollen ihr aus den Augen und sie legte den Kopf auf die Knie.

„Du hast mich allein gelassen!", schluchzte sie. „Du bist gestorben und hast mich hier allein gelassen!"

Prue versuchte ihre Schwester zu trösten, doch Piper ließ es nicht zu. Sie sprang auf.

„Ich hatte immer jemanden! Immer eine große Schwester die auf mich aufgepasst hat! IMMER! Und dann stirbst du einfach! Du...hast mich allein gelassen!", schrie sie.

Sie machte einige Schritte zurück und stolperte etwas. Torkelnd fing sie sich auf und ging weiter. Immer mehr und mehr Tränen quollen aus ihren Augen. Alle Wut, alle Trauer, all der Schmerz brach nun aus ihr heraus.

„ICH WAR ALLEIN! ICH WAR DIE GROßE SCHWESTER!", schrie sie. Phoebe und Paige waren blass. Sie hatten es niemals bemerkt. Sie hatten nie gemerkt wie sehr Piper litt, so blind waren sie. Langsam quollen auch ihnen Tränen aus den Augen.

Piper blieb stehen.

„DU HAST MICH ALLEIN GELASSEN!", schrie sie Prue an. „DU HAST MICH ALLEIN GELASSEN!" Immer und immer wieder schrie sie es. Sie sank zusammen. Sie merkte nicht wie ihre Zauberkraft die umliegenden Steine und Felsen wegsprengte. „DU HAST MICH ALLEIN GELASSEN!"

Phoebe rannte zu ihrer Schwester und warf sich auf sie. Sie wollte sie trösten, doch brachte sie kein Wort raus, zu sehr schnürten die Tränen ihre Kehle zu. Um sie herum explodierten noch mehr Felsen und die Erde schien zu beben.

Einige Minuten lang ging es so, bis auch Prue langsam zu ihren Schwestern ging. Ebenfalls mit Tränen in den Augen. Sie legte die Arme um ihre zwei jüngeren Schwestern.

„Du hast mich allein gelassen...", schluchze Piper und Prue antwortete mit trauriger und verheulter Stimme:

„Es tut mir leid."

Wie sie so dasaßen. Die Arme umeinander und weinend. Wie langsam das Bombardement, das Pipers Kräfte verursachten aufhörte, und wie sich eine fast schon magisch glühende Macht um die Drei aufbaute, da erkannte es Paige. Auch sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Auch sie wollte in den Arm genommen werden. Auch sie wollte ihre Schwestern trösten, doch sie konnte nicht. Sie war allein. Sie war unwichtig, nicht mehr zu gebrauchen.

Leise, kaum, dass sie jemand hätte hören können, sagte sie etwas. Dann verschwand sie in tausend blauen Funken, ohne, dass es die Schwestern merkten...


	3. Einsam

Kapitel 3: Einsam 

Der Morgen war angebrochen. Die warmen Sonnenstrahlen pulsierten durch das offene Fenster über dem Bett. Von Draußen hörte man Vogelgesang und das übliche Treiben des kleinen Vorortes von San Francisco, in dem Richard sein Haus hatte.

Paige saß an einem alten Schminktisch, mit diversen Parfüm- und Elixierflaschen. Richards Familienfehde hatte einen Haufen von Vernichtungstinkturen und Zutaten für solche angehäuft. Sie sah sich im Spiegel an. Ihre Augen waren gerötet, sie hatte fast die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. In ihrem Kopf blitzten immer wieder ihre Schwestern auf, wie sie zusammensaßen und weinten. Sie fühlte sich so einsam, verlassen, betrogen. Sie hatte ihr Leben aufgegeben um eine Halliwell zu werden, und nun war das alles nichts mehr wert.

Sie legte den Kopf an und fing an sich mit einer alten Bürste zu kämmen. Mit jedem Strich wurde ihre Haarfarbe dunkler, bis sie komplett ins Schwarze verlief. Von hinten hörte sie die Tür aufgehen. Richard kam herein, nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet und über beide Ohren strahlend. Er trug ein Tablett mit Frühstück.

„Guten Morgen!", trällerte er gut gelaunt, doch er stoppte abrupt. Sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich und er stellte das Tablett auf einem alten Nachttisch ab.

„Diese Bürste gehörte meiner Großmutter.", begann er und kam näher. Sanft legte er seine Hände auf Paiges nackte Schultern.

„Wenn man sie benutzt, werden die Haare verzaubert und je nach Gefühlslage ändern sie sich.", erklärte er und nahm Paige die Bürste aus der Hand.

Lange starrten Beide in den Spiegel. Er versuchte Ihren Blick zu greifen, doch sie ließ ihre Augen trüb auf einer Stelle. Immer wieder fühlte sie diesen Schmerz, der tief aus der Seele kommt. Sie kam sich einsam vor, selbst nach der Nacht mit Richard, selbst als er am vorigen Abend ihren Hals geküsst und ihre Kleider abgelegt hatte, hatte sie sich einsam gefühlt. Richard küsste sie auf den Kopf, dann kniete er sich auf ihre Augenhöhe und blickte sie durch den Spiegel an.

„Sie werden sich entschuldigen. Du musst sie verstehen, Prue war lange Zeit tot.", sagte er leise. Paiges Blick wurde wässriger, dann rannen die ersten Tränen über ihre Wangen.

Sofort versuchte er sie zu trösten, doch nichts konnte ihre Tränen stoppen. Sie drehte sich um und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust. Sanft umschloss er sie und hielt sie ganz fest, bis sie endlich Schlaf fand und sich entspannte.

Vorsichtig hob Richard sie hoch und trug sie zu dem alten, großen Bett. Liebevoll legte er sie auf die weiche Matratze und kaum hatte er sie zugedeckt hörte er ein vertrautes Geräusch hinter sich. Er drehte sich um und Blickte auf Chris, der sich gerade manifestiert hatte. Noch bevor der junge Wächter des Lichts etwas sagen konnte legte Richard den Finger an den Mund, um ihn zur Ruhe zu bringen. Er nickte aus dem Zimmer und Chris verstand. Draußen schloss Richard die Tür und entspannte sich.

„Wir haben sie schon überall gesucht!", begann Chris sofort.

„Wieso denn? Um sie noch mal zu verletzten?", sagte Richard ruhig. Ohne zu blinzeln sah er in die Augen seines Gegenübers. Er würde alles für Paige tun. Er liebte sie, und er konnte es wirklich nicht zulassen, dass ihr noch mehr wehgetan werden würde.

„Was! Sie ist einfach abgehauen, ohne etwas zu sagen!", blaffte Chris. Er fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl. Er kannte Richards Kräfte, und auf so kurze Distanz hätte er sich kaum weiter verteidigen können.

„Ihr habt sie ausgeschlossen, allein gelassen!", fauchte dieser plötzlich. Chris schreckte einen Schritt zurück.

„Was!"

Richard kam einen Schritt auf den Jüngeren zu.

„Kaum ist Prue wieder da, braucht ihr sie nicht mehr und Paige kann schauen wo sie bleibt!"

„Das ist nicht wahr!", blaffte Chris zurück. Seltsamerweise wusste er aber was Richard meinte. Er hatte das auch von Anfang an gefühlt, als er zu den Schwestern kam. Es war wie eine Stimme die ihm immer gesagt hatte: Du wirst nie dazugehören, wie eine Wand, die immer zwischen den Schwestern und Chris stand. Es war schwer für alle die dieser Familie nah sein wollten, egal ob es ein Freund, oder eine neue Schwester war.

„Und warum kam sie dann gestern Nacht zu mir! Völlig fertig und verheult! Ihr habt sie allein gelassen, und es ist gut so. Sie braucht euch nicht!" Richard schrie fast, doch er bemühte sich ruhig zu bleiben. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte sagte er mit leise Stimme:

„Wenn ich noch einen von euch hier sehe, oder wenn ihr sie wieder zum weinen bringt, vernichte ich euch."

Chris sah die Wut und den Hass in seinen Augen und er wurde ernster. Ein kampfbereites Funkeln glitzerte in seinen Augen. Er trotzte dem Blick seines Gegenübers und sagte mit harter Stimme:

„Dazu hast du nicht die Macht."

Ein böses Lächeln huschte über Richards Gesicht und er lug einen Blitzball auf.

„Willst du es drauf ankommen lassen?"

Eine Zeit lang war es still und niemand bewegte sich. Die Energiekugel in Richards Hand blieb und er würde sie auch einsetzen, wenn sein Gegner eine falsche Bewegung machte.

Doch Chris interessierte diese Waffe rechtlich wenig. Er hatte schon härtere Gegner als diesen Möchtegern-Dämon besiegt.

„Ich werde Paige jetzt mit nach Hause nehmen, da, wo sie hingehört!"

„Das werde ich zu verhindern wissen."

Ein kurzer Blick und der Kampf begann. Richard wollte gleich den Energieball abfeuern, doch Chris hatte sich weggebeamt und stand plötzlich hinter ihm. Er packte den verblüfften Angreifer und warf ihn auf den Boden.

„Mit deinen Blitzen machst du mir keine Angst.", sagte Chris kühl.

Sein Gegner wurde sichtlich wütender und er feuerte gleich noch einen Ball ab, doch der junge Wächter des Lichts lenkte ihn mit einer Handbewegung auf einen Stuhl, der sofort in tausend Teile zersprang.

„Wie...!", begann Richard, doch er brach ab. Ihm war es egal wie Chris das machte, er wollte jetzt nur gewinnen. „Nun gut..."

Chris machte sich wieder auf einen Angriff gefasst, doch plötzlich verschwand Richard. Ohne irgendwelche Funken und Verschwommenheiten, wie es bei Dämonen der Fall war. In seiner Überraschung merkte er nicht, wie sein Gegner hinter ihm auftauchte und einen Energieball abfeuerte, doch er traf nicht. Mitten im Flug wurde der Ball weggebeamt und gegen die Wand gelenkt. Sofort richteten sich die Blicke auf Paige, die nur in einem Unterhemd in der Tür stand und Beide ansah.

„Paige!", rief Chris glücklich. Er hatte sich zwischenzeitlich sorgen gemacht, ob Richard sie nicht getötet hätte. „Paige?"

Doch die Hexe reagierte nicht.

„Du bist ein Warlock.", sagte sie ruhig und sah zu Richard. Dieser blickte sie entsetzt an, dann richtete sich sein Blick beschämt zu Boden.

„Ich wollte es dir sagen, wirklich! Aber..." Er konnte kein „aber" finden. Er war wirklich ein Warlock, ein dämonenartiges Wesen, dass Hexen und Dämonen tötet, um ihre Kräfte zu stehlen.

„Ich bin aber nicht böse! Ich habe noch nie einen Unschuldigen oder eine Hexe getötet!", versuchte er sich herauszureden. „Die Blitze habe ich einem Dämon abgeknöpft, ehrlich!"

Tränen füllten Paiges Augen.

„Ich dachte ... ich könnte wenigstens dir... vertrauen..."

Gerade als die erste Träne ihre Wange runterlief, verschwand sie in tausend blauen Funken.

Eine Zeit lang war alles still und weder Richard noch Chris sagten etwas. Dann durchbrach der Wächter des Lichts die Stille mit einem „Tja" und beamte sich ebenfalls weg.

„Warum hast du Chris geschickt!"

Piper ging nervös und wild gestikulierend auf dem Dachboden auf und ab. Sie sah zu ihrer älteren Schwester, die gegen eine Wand gelehnt dastand.

„Es ist wichtig, vertrau mir. Chris und Paige sind sich näher als ihr euch denkt!", sagte Prue ruhig. Sie sagte das genauso, wie wenn Chris etwas von den Schwestern wollte, was die Zukunft veränderte, nur, dass sie zu Erklärungen bereit war.

„Und wieso?", fragte Phoebe. Sie hatte die Arme verschränkt und stand bei Wyatts Laufstall. Der Junge hielt sich am Geländer fest und beobachtete die Diskussion interessiert.

„Naja, Beide sind nicht wirklich in unsere Familie geboren worden, jedenfalls nicht direkt."

Piper blieb empört stehen.

„Paige ist unsere Schwester! Und wir lieben sie, das weis sie auch!"

Prue nickte.

„Sie weiß es und ich weiß es, aber als ich wiederkam, fühlte sie sich ausgeschlossen, einsam und nicht willkommen. Als wir uns umarmten, als du...traurig warst...", begann sie und sah lächelnd zu ihrer Schwester. „Hat sie sich weggebeamt."

„Und woher weist du das?" Phoebe kam näher.

„Weil ich es gespürt habe."

„Und wieso hast du nichts gesagt? Wir hätten sie zurückholen können und hätten nicht erst nach einer Stunde angefangen nach ihr zu suchen!", blaffte Piper. Sie machte sich wirklich sorgen um Paige. Es war nicht ihre Art solche Sachen alleine zu klären. Sonst streitet sie sich mit ihren Schwestern, oder sucht sich Hilfe bei ihnen, niemals wäre sie weggelaufen. Das war nicht ihre Paige, das war die Paige, wie sie vor den Halliwells war.

„Weil es wichtig ist, dass sie diese letzte Nacht bei Richard verbracht hat."

„Du meinst...?", begann Phoebe und Piper folgte ihrem Gedanken.

„Richard ist der Vater ihres Sohnes?"

Prue nickte. „Ohne Gestern, würde ihr Sohn nie geboren und die nächste Macht der Drei würde nie entstehen."

Phoebe wollte etwas entgegnen, doch plötzlich viel ihr etwas auf.

„Was ist mit mir?"

Piper drehte sich zu ihrer jüngeren Schwester. „Was meinst du?"

„Sie meint ihre Tochter.", erklärte Prue und Phoebe nickte.

„Es ist etwas ... kompliziert...", begann die Älteste und drückte sich von der Wand ab.

„Nicht direkt deine Tochter wird zu der Macht der Drei kommen."

Ein fast schon entsetztes Gesicht erhielt sie als Reaktion. „Was!"

Prue lächelte verlegen.

„Du wirst zwar eine Tochter haben, doch sie wird nicht in der Lage sein, der Macht der Drei beizutreten." Wieder nur verwirrte Gesichter.

„Du wirst eine Tochter in dieser Welt haben, mit wem sollte ich lieber nicht sagen, ich will ja deine Beziehung mit Jason nicht belasten. Aber der springende Punkt ist, dass diese Tochter zu jung sein wird, wenn die Macht der Drei benötigt wird. Sie wird von dir nur die Visionen erben, und die jüngste der Familie sein. Die meiste Macht der Halliwells wird immer an die Erstgeborenen gegeben."

Phoebe legte die Hände in den Nacken. Das war ihr alles irgendwie zu viel.

„Aber sie bekommt doch nur ein Kind?", entgegnete Piper und Prue nickte.

„Wie gesagt, es ist kompliziert, und wir sollten und lieber jetzt auf etwas vorbereiten."

Ihre Schwestern verstanden nicht, doch eine Sekunde später erhielten sie ihre Antwort.

Chris kam durch die Decke und legte auch gleich los mit seinem Bericht:

„Also: Richard ist ein Warlock, Paige ist nicht verletzt, jedenfalls nicht körperlich, ich weis wo sie ist, will aber erst mal selbst nach ihr sehen, ich melde mich wenn etwas ist, bye!"

Und schon verschwand er wieder durch die Decke, ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten.

„Ein Warlock!", kam es aus Piper und Phoebe die sofort auf ihre Schwester sahen.

„Tja...", seufzte Prue und versuchte sich zu einem Lächeln zu zwingen.

Chris wusste, wo er die Hexe finden konnte. Er hatte sich direkt hinter sie gebeamt, an ihrem ehemaligen Arbeitsplatz im Social Center. Alles war fein säuberlich aufgeräumt und frisch gewischt. Paige stand an ihrem alten Tisch. Ein Neuer hatte sich dort einquartiert. Bilder, Briefe und andere persönliche Sachen waren auf der Arbeitsfläche verteilt.

„Paige..."

Die junge Frau stand ruhig da.

„Das hier habe ich für sie aufgegeben."

Chris kam näher. „Und es war richtig. Sie brauchen dich, die Macht der Drei braucht dich!"

Ein sarkastisches Lachen kam von der nun Schwarzhaarigen. „Niemand braucht mich, nicht einmal meine alte Arbeit. Sogar hier wurde ich schon ersetzt. Und die Macht der Drei? Jetzt wo Prue wieder da ist, brauchen sie mich nicht mehr. Ich konnte sowieso niemals ihren Platz füllen..."

„Nein, das konntest du nicht.", begann Chris und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. Sie hatte sich irgendwo umgezogen, sie trug eine helle, rötliche Bluse und eine Jeans. „Niemand könnte das, genauso wie niemand deinen Platz einnehmen kann. Du bist wichtig, du hast eine Aufgabe, eine Berufung. Du bist nicht eine Hexe geworden, als du zu den Halliwells kamst, du warst es davor, du hast es im Blut."

Eine Stille machte sich breit. Nur von Außen hörte man die langsam aufwachende Stadt.

„Und warum tut es dann so weh?", fragte Paige den jungen Mann. „Warum tat es mir so weh sie da sitzen zu sehen und zu wissen, dass ich niemals dazugehören werde?"

Wieder rannen Tränen über ihr Gesicht und ihr Atem wurde unregelmäßiger.

Chris legte seinen Kopf an ihren.

„Man hat die Familie im Herzen, nicht im Kopf."

Wieder legte sich ein Schleier aus lärmender Straße von Außen, und besinnlich, intimer Stimmung von Innen, über das Social Center. Es fuhr ein Polizeiwagen vorbei und erhellte die Räume mit seinem Blaulicht. Mitten in dieser Idylle, in der nichts wirklich zu leben schien, lichtete sich der Schleier im Kopf der jungen Hexe.

Paige wusste nicht wieso, aber Chris' Worte halfen ihr. Sie wusste, dass ihre Familie sie liebte, sie wusste, dass all ihre Befürchtungen nicht wahr waren, und sie fühlte sich schon fast peinlich berührt über ihre Reaktion.. Wie konnte sie nur denken, dass sie jetzt keine Halliwell, keine Hexe mehr sein konnte? Sie kam sich so dumm vor.

Im gleichen Moment, als sie ihren Fehler erkannte, verfärbte sich ihr Haar wieder in ihre alte, rötliche Farbe. Sie drehte sich um und sah in die blauen Augen des jungen Mannes. Sie hatte wieder Tränen auf ihren Wangen, doch dieses Mal waren es Freudentränen. Sie strahlte Chris an, und auch sein Gesicht hellte sich auf, was ihm wesentlich besser stand, als eine finstere Mine. Sie lächelte.

„Woher hattest du den Spruch? Sonst bist du doch nicht so kryptisch.", sagte sie und Chris wischte ihr die Tränen ab.

Er lächelte und legte seine Stirn an ihre. So einen intimen Moment hatte er lange nicht mehr gehabt. Nicht nur Paige hatte ihre Familie wiedergefunden, auch der Wächter des Lichts fand in Paige eine Vertraute aus seiner eigenen Vergangenheit. Die Hexe legte ihre Arme um seine Hüften und schloss die Augen. Beide schienen jede Sekunde zu genießen.

Kurz bevor sie sich in tausend Funken nach Hause beamten, sagte Chris leise:

„Von dir, Tante Paige."

Zuhause angekommen entfuhr Beiden ein Entsetzensschrei. Auf dem Dachboden war alles zerstört. Die Möbel, Kisten und alles andere war zerstört und einige kleinere Feuer brannten. Sofort packte Chris den alten Teppich und versuchte die Brände zu löschen, während Paige nach ihren Schwestern rief. Erst nach einer Weile erhielt sie Antwort.

„Ich lösche die Flammen, geh du und hilf ihnen!", befahl Chris und Paige folgte. Sie beamte sich nach Unten, wo zuvor Pipers Stimme um Hilfe gerufen hatte.

Paige war gerade an der Treppe erschienen, als Phoebe im hohen Bogen an ihr vorbeiflog und erst kurz vor der Tür zum stehen kam. Unsanft landete sie auf dem Boden und blieb liegen

„Phoebe!", schrie Paige und wollte ihrer Schwester helfen, doch musste sie erst mal einer Blitzkugel ausweichen, die aus der Küche geschossen kam. Sofort kam der jungen Hexe ein schrecklicher Gedanke und sie rannte nach vorne.

„Leo!", hörte sie Piper schreien. Sie hockte in einer Ecke und hielt ihren Sohn in den Armen, der sie Beide mit seinem Kraftfeld vor mehreren Blitzkugeln schützte, die immer wieder auf sie niedergingen. Paige blieb erschrocken stehen.

„Richard!"

Das Bombardement hörte auf und der Angreifer drehte sich zu den Hexe. Diese erkannte ihren ehemaligen Geliebten kaum wieder. Seine Augen glühten rot und seine Haut durchzogen tiefschwarze Adern.

„Was...?" Paige konnte nicht weiterreden.

„Paige...", sagte Richard. Es schien ihm Schmerzen zu bereiten so ruhig dazustehen. Sein Körper zitterte und all seine Muskeln schienen extrem angespannt.

Stille durchfuhr das Haus und nur Wyatts Schild summte.

„Paige, pass auf, er ist ein Warlock!", rief Piper. Sie war verletzt, ihr linker Arme hing leblos vom Körper.

„Was hast du getan...?", fragte Paige ungläubig. „Wieso?"

Richard sah sie erst beschämt an, doch dann glühten seine Augen auf.

„Für dich habe ich meine Magie aufgegeben! Ich habe dich beschützt, getröstet, war für dich da, immer wenn du verletzt warst, war ich da! Und du benutzt mich!", schrie er sie an. Die Adern auf seiner Haut wurden dunkler und er lud seine Energiekugeln nach.

„Richard, bitte...", bat Paige, doch es half nichts. Ihr früherer Geliebter feuerte seine Blitze ab, doch sie trafen nicht ihr Ziel. Traurig und unter Tränen hatte Paige sie abgefangen und zu Richard zurückgeschickt. Sofort fing er Feuer und schrie auf, doch verstummte er bald. In seinen letzten Sekunden sah er traurig und flehend zu seiner Paige, dann verschwand er in den Flammen.

Nach einer Weile verschwand Wyatts Schild und Piper rief noch einmal nach Leo, der dann auch erschien. Prue hatte ihn gebeten sie nach Afrika zu beamen, um einen Freund abzuholen. Sofort rannte der Älteste zu seiner Ex-Frau und seinem Sohn und heilte ihre Wunden. Piper schrie kurz auf, als er ihre ausgekugelte Schulter wieder einrenkte, doch schnell verstummte sie.

„Phoebe!", rief sie und Leo verstand, doch bevor er zu ihrer Schwester gehen konnte, stand diese schon an der Tür bei Paige.

„Mir geht es gut.", sagte sie ruhig. Sie sah traurig zu Paige, die immer noch auf die Stelle starrte, wo Richard gerade vernichtet worden war. Phoebe legte ihre Hände um Paige und legte ihren Kopf an ihre Schultern. Piper sah mitleidig zu ihren Schwestern. Sie reichte ihrem Ex-Mann Wyatt und ging ebenfalls zu Paige. Über Paiges Wangen rannen wieder Tränen, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, doch um richtig zu trauern hatte sie keine Zeit. Ohne Vorwarnung tauchten mehrere Menschen um die Schwester auf. Paige erkannte sie alle sofort. Es war Richards Familie die sich gerade herbeigeblinzelt hatte.

„Ihr...!", schrie eine alte Frau. Es war seine Großmutter, die mit Tränen in den Augen zu dem kleinen Brandfleck am Boden ging und sich auf die Knie fallen ließ.

„Er hat uns angegriffen!", verteidigte Phoebe. „Wir mussten ihn vernichten!"

Piper gab Leo ein Zeichen und dieser beamte sich schnell nach oben, doch das interessierte die Eindringlinge wenig. Richards Bruder, der sich einen Namen in der Anwaltswelt gemacht hatte, sah mit Wut in den Augen zu Paige, die sich langsam aus ihrem Schock löste.

„Du bist es gewesen.", sagte er und zeigte auf die Hexe. Sofort richteten sich die wütenden Gesichter der insgesamt sieben Angreifer auf Paige. „Du hast ihn getötet!"

„Du hast meinen Enkel getötet!", schrie die Großmutter und lud einen Feuerball auf, doch noch bevor sie ihn abfeuern konnte, wurde sie von einem Mann im Anzug aufgehalten.

„Warte. Nicht so.", sagte er. Die Alte gehorchte missmutig und ließ den Feuerball verschwinden. Der Mann sah eigentlich recht normal aus.

„Wir mussten uns verteidigen!", sagte Piper und machte sich kampfbereit. Wenn es sein müsste würde sie alle erstarren lassen und Paige würde sie erst einmal auf den Dachboden beamen, wo Leo schon die Vernichtungselixiere, die sie früher für die Quelle gemacht hatten, bereithielt. Das war der Notfallplan, den sie schon lange ausgemacht hatten.

Doch nichts geschah. Der Mann im Anzug sah abwechselnd in die Augen der Mächtigen Drei, dann sagte er ruhig:

„Ich kenne eure Macht. Jeder kennt sie und jeder fürchtet sie, doch sie ist nicht unschlagbar."

Die Hexen sahen ihn herausfordernd an, doch er blieb ruhig.

„Wir werden wiederkommen Hexen. Ihr könnt euch sicher sein, dass unsere ganze Familie und alle Kopfgeldjäger der Unterwelt hinter euch her sein werden. Zwar war unser Bruder von der Magie besessen, und von der...Liebe", er stoppte kurz und sah mit einem Funkeln in den Augen zu Paige,

" und er griff euch unüberlegt an, doch unsere Familienehre zwingt uns zur Rache."

„Von wegen zwingt... eure Familie hat doch schon auf eine neue Fehde gewartet!", fauchte Phoebe den Mann an, der sofort seine tiefblauen Augen auf sie.

„Vielleicht, aber nichtsdestotrotz..."

Er kam einen Schritt näher und Piper hob schon mal die Hände.

„Wir wollen Blut sehen. Euer Blut...", sagte er und sah der Hexe tief in die Augen. Ein eiskalter Schauer überkam sie. Einige Sekunden blieben die Warlocks und die Hexen unbeweglich stehen, dann blinzelte sich der Mann im Anzug weg, und nach einer Weile folgten ihm alle anderen Angreifer.

Einige Minuten lang blieben die Schwestern regungslos stehen, dann entspannten auch sie sich.

„Und wir wissen ja, wie gut die in Jahrelangen Fehden sind...", sagte Phoebe leise.

Sie sah traurig zu Paige, die jedoch bei weitem nicht mehr traurig aussah.

„Was ist los?"

„Nichts.", sagte sie knapp. Nun bemerkte auch Piper, dass Paige sich seltsam benahm.

„Es ist in Ordnung, dass du wütend bist, wir haben eine Horde von Warlocks auf dem Hals.."; sagte Phoebe und versichte ein Lachen zu imitieren, doch das war nicht lustig.

„Er war ein Dämon, nichts mehr. Und er hat mit mir gespielt.", sagte Paige knapp.

„Er war kein Dämon.", widersprach Piper. Sie sah mitleidend in Paiges Augen. Sie kannte die Verbittertheit die sie in ihnen sah. Genauso hatte sie sich gefühlt, als Leo sie verlassen hatte.

„Apropos...", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst. „Leo!"

Sofort kam der Älteste durch die Decke und machte sich bereit die Elixiere zu werfen, doch er stockte. „Wo sind sie!"

„Weg.", antwortete Phoebe knapp. „Und wir haben einen Familienfeind mehr."

Leo sah sie verwirrt an, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, wurde er von Piper unterbrochen:

„Unwichtig. Wo ist Wyatt?"

„Bei Chris, auf dem Dachboden."

„Und Prue?", hackte sie nach.

„Noch in Afrika, ihr Freund war nicht am verabredeten Treffpunkt, sie sucht ihn dort."

„Hohl sie! Wir brauchen jetzt alle Halliwells die wir kriegen können.", befahl sie. „Mach schon!" Leo gehorchte und verschwand durch die Decke.

„Und wir...", begann Piper und wendete sich an ihre Schwestern, die immer noch zusammen dastanden. „Gehen jetzt einen Tee trinken."

Verblüffte Gesichter erhielt sie als Reaktion. „Wir können doch jetzt keinen Tee trinken!"

„Und wie wir das können!", entgegnete Piper. Sie verschränkte die Arme. „Seit Prue wieder hier ist, hatten wir keine Zeit das alles als Familie zu genießen. Entweder war ich nicht wirklich da oder Paige oder Prue. Wir werden jetzt Tee machen! Phoebe du holst Chris und Wyatt und wenn Leo und Prue da sind werden wir über alles in Ruhe reden, sonst werde ich hier noch wahnsinnig..." Das Ganze hatte sich mehr nach einem Befehl als nach einer Bitte angehört, also gehorchte Phoebe prompt und löste sich von ihrer jüngeren Schwester.

„Also,", begann Piper wieder und in ihren Augen funkelte ein Drang, familiäre Nähe zu spüren,. „Kamillentee?"

Paige zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und folgte dann ihrer Schwester, um den Tisch im

Wohnzimmer entsprechend zu decken.

Über eine Stunde hatten die Schwestern schon auf Leo und Prue gewartet, doch sie meldeten sich nicht. Immer wieder hatten sie nach Leo gerufen, doch er kam einfach nicht. Langsam machten sie sich Sorgen.

„Ich sollte mich hinbeamen und sie suchen!", sagte Chris entschlossen und sprang aus seinem Stuhl, doch wurde er von Piper zurückgedrückt. Sie ging schon seit einer Weile auf und ab. Sie war sichtlich nervös.„Du bleibst hier!"

„Wieso!", empörte sich Chris.

„Weil sie in Afrika sind und du keine Ahnung hast wo sie sind, und bevor wir dich dann auch noch suchen müssen mein Junge, bleibst du hier!"

Eine seltsame Stille machte sich breit als Piper „mein Junge" gesagt hatte. Chris sah ihr lange in die Augen, und etwas seltsam warmes glühte in ihm auf. Doch er zwang sich dieses Gefühl runterzuschlucken und verschränkte trotzig die Arme.

Piper sah ihn verwirrt an, dann wandte sie sich zu Phoebe, die mit dem Kristallpendel und einer Karte von Afrika an dem Tisch lehnte. „Und?"

„Nichts.", sagte sie knapp und lies das Pendel auf die Karte fallen. „Absolut nichts."

„Nicht mal Prue!", hackte Piper ungläubig nach. Phoebe schüttelte den Kopf. Piper stöhnte besorgt und verschränkte die Arme. Sie sah zu Wyatt, der auf dem Boden mit einigen Bauklötzen spielte, dann kam ihr eine Idee. Schnurstracks ging sie zu ihrem Sohn und nahm ihn hoch. Dieser freute sich sichtlich über die Aufmerksamkeit.

„Na Wyatt, wollen wir Daddy besuchen?", fragte die Mutter und sah ihren Sohn an, dann blickte sie zu ihren Schwestern, die sofort begriffen und das grinsen anfingen.

Wohin sie Wyatt gebeamt hatte, wussten sie nicht, doch sie vertrauten darauf, dass er sie zu seinem Vater bringen würde. Die Sonne war gerade untergegangen und ein eiskalter Wind durchzog die weite Steppe, die sonst tot schien. Nur einige hohe Gräser und vereinzelte Bäume waren zu sehen, keine Prue, kein Leo.

„Wo hast du uns hingebracht Wyatt?", fragte Piper mehr sich selbst als wirklich ihren Sohn.

„Das ist Afrika, aber irgendwie kommt es mir so, normal vor.", sagte Paige und Phoebe sah sie verwirrt an. „Was meinst du?"

Ihre Schwester lachte verlegen. „Ich kenne Afrika nur vom Fernsehen, ich dachte hier würden überall Löwen, Tiger und Gnus rumlaufen."

Phoebe sah sie grinsend an. „Tiger gibt's nur im Dschungel." Paige streckte ihr trotzig die Zunge raus, und ihre Schwester wollte gleich loszanken, doch unterbrach sie Piper mit einem deutlichen Zischlaut.

„Hier ist etwas...", sagte sie leise und ihr Sohn schien es aus zu spüren. Ganz plötzlich spannte er seine Schild auf und wehrte so einige Feuerbälle ab, die auf seine Mutter abgefeuert wurden. Sofort sprangen Paige und Phoebe zu ihrer älteren Schwester in den Schild und machten sich kampfbereit. Wyatts Schild verschwand.

„Ein Dämon?", sagte Paige angespannt.

„Nein, nicht direkt...", sagte Phoebe resignierend. „Das waren Feuerbälle der Quelle."

Sofort wurden ihre Schwestern noch angespannter.

„Bist du sicher!"

Ein sarkastisches Lachen kam als Antwort. „Ich war mit ihr verheiratet und hab mich von ihr Schwängern la..." Mitten im Satz wurde sie unterbrochen. Dutzende von Feuerbällen schossen aus allen Richtungen auf die Hexen nieder, und Wyatts Schild konnte nur mit Mühe alles abwehren. Der Junge schrie auf. Es war zu anstrengend für ihn.

„Wenn er uns jetzt nach Hause beamt, folgt uns es uns vielleicht!", schrie Phoebe. Sie versuchte einige der Feuerbälle zurückzuschicken, doch ohne ein direktes Ziel, konnte sie ihre Empathie nicht nutzen.

Piper verstand. Sie richtete ihren Blick in Wyatts Augen, die voller Tränen warn, doch der Junge verstand die leisen Worte, die seine Mutter sagte.

„_Das Feuer um uns brennend heiß,_

_kleiner Wyatt mit all deinem Fleiß,_

_geschützt du uns hast, doch nun befreit,_

_geh nach Hause in Sicherheit." _

Ein Lächeln huschte über Pipers Gesicht, als der Zauberspruch ihren Sohn sicher nach Hause brachte. Sie wusste, dass dieser Zauber seine Kräfte blockieren, und ihr schützen würde, bis sie wieder nach Hause kommen würde. Einige Sekunden nachdem der Junge verschwunden war, brach auch sein Schild zusammen und die Schwestern machten sich bereit, doch auch das Trommelfeuer versiegte.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Phoebe angespannt. Plötzlich schoss ein Feuerball aus einem Gebüsch, doch Paige konnte ihn abfangen und zurückschicken. Der Gestrüpp verbrannte, doch dort war nichts, außer einem kleinen Holzapparat, an dem ein Kristall angebracht war.

Ohne sich zu trennen schlichen sich die Hexen zu diesem Ding und Phoebe hob es auf.

„Es sieht aus wie ein Selbstauslöser. Der Kristall wurde vorher mit den Feuerbällen aufgeladen und er feuerte sie nach und nach ab." Plötzlich kam den Schwestern die Idee und Paige befahl alle Apparate in der Umgebung her.

„Es war eine Falle.", sagte sie schließlich, als sie auf den Berg von Angriffsmaschinen sah.

Dann explodierte sie förmlich: „Wyatt!"

Sie wollten sich nach Hause beamen, doch unterbrach sie eine Stimme:

„Ich will nichts von dem Kleinen."

Sofort richteten sich die Blicke der Hexen auf den Schatten eines Baumes, der seltsam dunkel wirkte. Langsam erschien dort eine Gestalt. Eine junge Frau, nicht viel älter als Chris es war, doch sie schien etwas seltsam. In ihrem Gesicht war eine seltsame Zeichnung, die einem Tattoo ähnelte, doch auch natürlich wirkte. Sie trug eine braune Lederweste und nur extrem kurze Lederhosen, die hoch bis zu der Hüfte reichten. Ein fast schon riesig Wirkender Gürtel hing ihr mehrmals um die Hüften gelegt bis zum Oberschenkel runter. An ihm waren mehrere Kristalle, Messer und Elixiere angebracht.

Kess legte sie die linke Hand in die Hüfte und lächelte die Hexen an.

Sie wirkte nicht bedrohlich, nicht wie ein Dämon oder Warlock, sie schien irgendwie ganz nett, obwohl sie ganz klar der Angreifer war.

„Wer, ...bist du?", fragte Phoebe. Sie torkelte etwas, die Schwingungen die dieses Mädchen aussendete, waren fast zuviel für sie. Sie spürte ein seltsam warmes Gefühl im Bauch, etwas vertrautes, familiäres, und doch auch Angst. Es war die Sorte von Angst, die man hat, wenn man jemand völlig Neues kennen lernt, aber schon vorher weis, dass diese Person wichtig ist, wie als würde man, einen alten Freund wiedersehen.

„Ich warne dich, du legst dich hier mit den mächtigen Drei an!", drohte Piper und hob die Hände. Das Mädchen grinste herausfordernd und machte eine einladende Bewegung, die auf Piper eher provozierend wirkte.

„Versuchs ruhig.", sagte sie dann, und Piper platzte der Kragen.

„Na schön..." Sie machte ihre Handbewegung und wollte sie sprengen, doch das Mädchen machte eine ablenkende Bewegung mit dem Arm und ein purpurnes, kleines Schild glühte an ihrem Handgelenk auf und einige Meter weiter explodierte ein Felsen.

Erschrocken starrte Piper auf den Arm der jungen Frau, die ihre rötlichen Haare straff mit einem Lederband zurückgezogen hatte. An ihrem Arm war eine Art Band aus Metall, indem ein Kristall eingearbeitet war.

„Empathiet – Kristalle.", sagte sie knapp und grinste. „Sie lenken genau wie Phoebes Kräfte Angriffe ab." Sie lachte zu der Hexe und Piper wurde wütender. Immer und immer wieder versuchte sie das dämonische Wesen erstarren zu lassen oder zu sprengen, doch jedes Mal wurde der Angriff abgelenkt.

„Lass es, sonst lenke ich's mal zu euch.", sagte sie grinsend.

Eine seltsame Stimmung machte sich breit. Phoebe war ganz benommen von den Schwingungen, die so eine bewegte Vergangenheit vermuten ließ. Sie spürte Liebe, Angst und Wut, und immer wieder ein seltsam vertrautes Gefühl.

„Wer bist du!", blaffte Piper. Sie fühlte sich herausgefordert. Sie legte ihr Triumphlächeln auf und verschränkte die Arme.

„Nennt mich Patrice."

Wie sie den Namen aussprach, brachte Phoebe fast zum schreien. Das bekannte Gefühl wurde immer stärker, und ihr Magen verkrampfte sich fast. Sie torkelte einige Schritte zurück.

„Alles in Ordnung!", sagten Paige, Piper und die dämonische Patrice wie aus einem Mund. Sofort richteten sich die Blicke auf das Mädchen. „Was soll das! Willst du uns jetzt töten oder nicht!"

Patrice grinste frech und sagte mit einer herausfordernden Stimme:

„Ich will sehen, was die Mächtigen Drei so drauf haben, auch wenn sie zurzeit nicht ganz bei sich sind."

Die Schwestern verstanden nicht. Woher wusste sie, dass die Macht der Drei aufgehoben war! Doch für weitere Fragen war keine Zeit. Mit einem Gewaltigen Satz, der eher an Fliegen erinnerte, sprang Patrice über die Schwestern und feuerte mehrere Feuerbälle auf sie, doch Piper ließ sie erstarren und feuerte gleich zurück. Dieses mal konnte die junge Frau den Angriff nicht ablenken, doch trotzdem wurde sie nur oberflächlich weggeschleudert. Doch anscheinend störte sie das recht wenig. In der Luft machte sie einige Salti und landete auf dem Ast, eines verdorrten Baums.

„Nicht schlecht.", sagte sie.

„Du auch nicht." Pipers Kampfgeist glühte auf. „Paige, Phoebe..."

Ihre Schwestern verstanden und obwohl Phoebe diese Gefühle nicht loswurde, griff sie an. Sie rannte auf Patrice zu und sprang ebenfalls wie das Mädchen mehrere Meter in die Höhe und scheuchte sie so vom Baum. Ohne großes Zucken sprang sie von dem mehrere Meter über dem Boden hängenden Ast. Phoebe sprang ebenfalls runter und nutzte ihre Levitationskräfte, um sicher zu landen. Ein heftiger Kampf entbrach, und Phoebe schlug immer wieder nach dem kleinere Mädchen, doch diese wich einfach aus. Die Hexe verstand nicht, doch sie hatte keine Zeit mehr, die zweite Phase des Plans war jetzt an der Reihe. Mit einem kräftigen Schlag drängte sie Patrice zurück und sprang in die Höhe, um den Feuerbällen, die Piper zuvor hatte erstarren lassen, den Weg freizumachen. Die junge Frau erschrak und versuchte sich mit ihrem Armen zu schützen, doch trafen sie alle Bälle mit voller Wucht und sie wurde mehrere Meter zurückgeschleudert.

„Ha!", lachte Paige triumphierend, doch ihre Freunde war verfrüht. Als sich der Staub legte, sah sie, wie Patrice einfach wieder aufstand und sich den Dreck abklopfte.

„Ok, das war gut.", sagte sie und schien schon fast froh darüber. „Weiter?" Sie legte den Kopf herausfordernd an und Piper ging voll darauf ein. Langsam ging sie auf Patrice zu und feuerte immer wieder Ladungen ihrer Zauberkraft gegen die junge Frau, doch diese wich mit geschickten Bewegungen und Sprüngen aus.

„Wie kann sie meiner Zauberkraft ausweichen!", rief Piper, während sie immer stärkere Ladungen abfeuerte. Das rothaarige Mädchen lachte laut und machte Salti, Sprünge und Drehungen, die wie ein Tanz aussahen.

„Piper, genug!", sagte Paige, doch ihre Schwester hörte nicht. Erst, als Patrice einen einzelten Feuerball abfeuerte, der ohne Probleme zu Piper vordrang, hörte diese auf.

„Was war das denn!", blaffte sie die Jüngere an. „Das hat ja kaum wehgetan!"

„Ich wollte dich ja nicht töten!", sagte diese höhnisch. „Ich will nur ein wenig Spaß."

„Genug mit Spaß, jetzt wird's ernst!", fauchte Piper und setzte im Rhythmus ein:

„_Sturm der Steppe jetzt und hier,_

_beschwöre ich dich um zu helfen mir, _

_vernichte den Feind für alle Zeit,_

_nur das Gute sei gefeit!"_

Doch nichts geschah. Piper wich etwas zurück. „Was zum..? Warum passiert nichts!"

„Du hast es selbst gesagt.", begann Patrice und verschränkte die Arme. Über ihr Gesicht ging ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Nur das Gute sei gefeit."

Piper sah sie entgeistert an. Doch sie fing sich nach einer Schrecksekunde. Sie wollte gerade wieder losscheißen, als sie eine bekannte Stimme zurückhielt.

„Piper, warte!" Schnell drehte sie sich um und sah ihren Ex-Mann, der mit Prue einige Meter weiterstand und sie angrinste.

„Leo...was?"

Der Älteste und die ehemalige Tote kamen näher und ihr Gesicht glühte förmlich vor Lachen. Sie hatten das Spektakel mit angesehen und sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, Piper, Paige und Phoebe kämpfen zu sehen, natürlich hatte Prue vorher einen Bannkreis gewirkt, dass die Kräfte ihrer Schwestern nicht tödlich auf die junge Patrice wirken könnten.

„Was ist hier los!", fauchte Piper ihren Ex-Mann an. Dieser sah sie freudig an.

„Nur ein kleiner Spaß. Patrice wollte sehen, wie die legendären Mächtigen Drei kämpfen." Ein nickte zu der jungen Frau, die jetzt ebenfalls lachend näher kam. Paige sah sie verwirrt an. Je näher sie kam, desto mehr erinnerte sie an ein Mischwesen aus Katze und Mensch. Ihre Gesichtszüge, ihre eleganten Bewegungen und vor allem, die goldig schimmernde Haut, die aussah wie Fell machten sie irgendwie dämonisch, ohne böse zu wirken.

Sie stellte sich auf Leos und Prues Seite, ihnen Gegenüber Piper und Paige. Phoebe stand einige Meter zurück. Sie wusste nun was dieses Gefühl zu bedeuten hatte.

„Piper, Paige, Phoebe...", begann Prue und legte eine Hand auf den Rücken des grazilen Wesens. „Darf ich euch Prudence Patrice Halliwell vorstellen, sie ist..."

„Meine Tochter", vollendete Phoebe den Satz und die Blicke ihrer Schwestern richteten sich auf sie.

„Deine...", begann Piper und Paige vollendete: „Tochter!"


	4. Nein!

**_Kapitel 4: NEIN!_**

„Nein, nein und nochmals nein!"

Piper war wie so oft in letzter Zeit stocksauer. Sie stampfte durch das Wohnzimmer und gestikulierte so wild mit den Armen, dass die anderen Angst hatten, sie könnte das Haus in die Luft jagen. „Ihr verkorkst unsere ganze Zeitachse!"

„Piper, es geht nicht anders. Im Jenseits konnten wir ganz leicht von einer Zeitebene in die andere Blicken, und verschiedene Möglichkeiten durchspielen, und es geht wirklich nicht anders!" Prue saß auf dem großen Sessel und hatte die Beine überschlagen. Seit sie wieder im Diesseits war, trug sie immer nur ihre alten Kleider. In den anderen Welten, in denen sie Dämonen vernichtet hatte, hatte sie immer nur Kampfkleidung getragen. Sie sah lächelnd zu Patrice, dem anscheinend jüngsten Mitglied der Familie. Sie hockte ohne Mühe auf der Lehne eines Stuhls. Es schien ihr keine Probleme zu bereiten, das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

„Wie machst du das eigentlich?", fragte Paige sie. Die Hexe stand neben dem Halbblut stupste sie leicht mit dem Finger an.

„Alles eine Frage des Gleichgewichts.", antwortete diese und lächelte fröhlich. „Ach ja, und du musst ein halber Dämon sein." Frech grinste sie ihre Tante an.

„Prue,", Piper war außer sich." Du kannst doch nicht einfach eine Nichts von uns aus einer parallelen Welt hier herbringen! Sie gehört nicht in diese Dimension! Sie gehört in die Welt, in der Cole und Phoebe sich nie getrennt hatten!"

Nachdem sie alle aus Afrika zurückgekehrt waren, hatte Prue ihnen alles mit Patrice erklärt. Sie war im Gewissen Sinne die Tochter von Cole und Phoebe, jedoch nicht aus dieser Welt. In einer parallelen Welt wurde Cole zwar zur Quelle, als die Mächtigen Drei die alte Quelle getötet hatten, er wurde jedoch nicht böse, und Phoebe hatte sich niemals von ihm getrennt. So wurde Patrice geboren, und nach einigen Überredungskünsten von Prue, die auch in dieser Welt gestorben war und wiederauferstanden war, hatten Phoebe und Cole zugestimmt, dass ihre Tochter in dieser Welt hilft, das Böse zu vernichten. Schließlich gab es in ihrer Welt kaum noch wirklich böses, Cole hatte die Unterwelt voll im Griff und die Mächtigen Drei führten dort ein normales Leben

Prue hatte erklärt, dass aus irgendeinem Grund nur die Kräfte der Quelle auf ihn übertragen wurden, nicht jedoch ihr böser Geist. So ist in Patrice Welt Cole die Quelle alles Bösens, ohne böse zu sein.

„Und ich... ich meine mein Ich in deiner Welt und Cole sind glücklich verheiratet?", fragte Phoebe. Sie stand gegen die Wand gelehnt da und versuchte, das alles zu Verdauen. Patrice sah sie lachend an.

„Jap, zwar streitet ihr oft, doch eigentlich seit ihr nie zu trennen." Sie grinste dem Abbild ihrer Mutter ins Gesicht. Sie wusste, dass es nicht wirklich ihre Mutter war.

„Und was ist mit Wyatt, habt ihr in eurer Welt nicht das „Problem" mit ihm?", fragte Piper.

Ihre Nichte schüttelte den Kopf. „Er war nicht der Erstgeborene. Ich war es."

„Und warum bist du nicht böse?" Paige saß mit Leo und Wyatt auf der großen Couch. Der Junge lag auf dem Schoß seines Vaters und schlief friedlich. Piper setzte sich auf die Armlehne neben ihm.

„Weil ich nun mal mit meiner Macht umgehen konnte. Und weil...", Patrices Gesicht verdunkelte sich etwas. „Weil ich eine glückliche Kindheit hatte."

Eine bedrückte Stimmung machte sich breit, bis Piper aufsprang,

„Nein! Genug! Wir leben in verschiedenen Welten und du wirst sie zurückbringen!"

Sie zeigte auf Prue.

„Piper du verstehst nicht, wir brauchen sie!", Prue schien zu verzweifeln. „Wir brauchen eine neue Macht der Drei, eine Mächtigere, eine Zeitlose!" Niemand verstand wirklich was sie sagen wollte, also fuhr sie fort.

„Es ist so: Wyatt ist deswegen so stark, weil er zum einen der Erstgeborene und zum anderen in der 100. Generation der Halliwells geboren wurde. Die ganze Macht unserer Familie liegt in ihm!"

„Wieso!", hackte Piper nach.

„Weil er eigentlich geboren wurde, um den Frieden zwischen Gut und Böse endgültig einzuläuten!"

„Aber?" Dieses Gespräch entwickelte sich mehr und mehr zu einem Verhör, indem Piper die Lampe in Prues Gesicht hielt. Die Älteste der Halliwells seufzte und stand auf.

„Piper...", sie schien über ihre Worte gründlich nachzudenken. „Chris irrt sich. Wyatt wird nicht böse, weil er verzaubert oder verführt wurde, er wird böse, weil er..."

„Sei still!", befahl Piper und die alte Wanduhr explodierte. Alle schreckten hoch, nur Patrice und Wyatt schien das nicht zu erschrecken. Das Halbblut beobachtete das Spiel mit Interesse, während der Kleine sich nicht an der Explosion oder der Diskussion störe und weiterschlief.

„Das ist nicht wahr!", sagte die besorgte Mutter und hob den Zeigefinger. „Wyatt ist nicht böse..."

Stille machte sich breit, bis Piper wieder die Stimme erhob. „Chris beweg deinen Hintern hierher!" Und prompt gehorchte der junge Wächter des Lichts, der während der ganzen Zeit weg war. Er hatte „etwas zu erledigen". Die Schwestern hatten es schon lange aufgegeben nachzufragen.

„Was ist los!", fragte er verwirrt in die Runde. Sein Blick wanderte von Wyatt, über Piper zu Patrice, die immer noch neugierig auf dem Stuhl hockte und fröhlich grinste. „Wer ist das?"

„Prudence Patrice Halliwell, Phoebes und Coles Tochter aus einem parallelen Universum, hergebracht von der eben wieder zum Leben erwachten Prudence Halliwell, die somit meinen Sohn in der Zukunft vernichten will.", erklärte Piper prompt. Chris schien verwirrter als zuvor. Er starrte zu dem Halbdämon, der ihn fröhlich ansah. „WAS!"

„Egal.", Piper winkte ab. „Erklär ihnen, dass Wyatt von einem Dämon zum Bösen gezwungen wird, sag es ihnen!" Chris sah Piper an, dann verdunkelte sich sein Gesicht.

„Chris, sag es ihnen!" Piper schien verzweifelt.

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen.", antwortete Chris und sah traurig zu Boden.

„Hör auf mit dem Scheiß! Ich will die Wahrheit, keine Geheimnisse mehr, sag mir welcher Dämon ihn böse macht!"

„Piper ich kann es dir nicht sagen, weil ich es nicht weiß!"; schrie Chris. Noch nie hatten die Schwestern ihn so schreien gehört. Es war keine Wut, sondern Verzweiflung. Die gleiche Verzweiflung die auch Piper in ihrer Stimme hatte. „Ich weiß es nicht... Ich kam in die Vergangenheit ohne eine blasse Ahnung was ich hier tun wollte... oder konnte. Ich bin hierher geflohen!"

Chris Augen wurden glasig und die erste Träne rann über seine Wange. „Wyatt wollte mich töten, ich habe das Portal hierher geöffnet, weil ich Angst vor ihm hatte ..."

Plötzlich durchzog ein Erkenntnisschrei das Haus. Patrice war aufgesprungen und strahlte über Beide Ohren.

„Jetzt weis ich es! Natürlich! Ich weis wer du bist!", schrie sie auf. Sowohl Chris als auch Prue wurden kreidebleich. „Du bist...!" Noch bevor sie zu Ende reden konnte waren Chris und Prue aufgesprungen und der schwarzhaarige Wächter des Lichts hatte sie alle weggebeamt. Zurück blieben die anderen Halliwells und Leo, die verdutzt auf die Stelle starrten, wo eben noch der halbe Dämon, Chris und Prue gestanden haben.

„...Wyatts kleiner Bruder!", sagte Patrice, doch sie stutze. Sie sah sich um. Sie, Prue und Chris standen in einem kleinen Raum, der wenig aufgeräumt schien. Überall Kleidung und eine alte Matratze, die wohl ein Bett darstellen sollte.

„Patrice, du solltest doch die Klappe halten!", blaffte Prue. Die Jüngere schien geknickt und katzbuckelte einige Schritte zurück. „Sorry..."

Chris sah sie fast schon panisch an. „Du weist es!"

Die Hexe drehte sich zu dem kreidebleichen Wächter des Lichts um und lächelte.

„Natürlich. Du bist Wyatts kleiner Bruder Chris, zweiter Sohn von Leo und Piper und Anführer der zukünftigen Macht der Drei."

Der Jüngere sah verdutzt in die blauen Augen seiner Tante. „Bitte was soll ich sein?"

Sie lächelte und hinter ihr sprang Patrice auf ihren Rücken.

„Du wirst die Macht der Drei Anführen, Chris."

Der junge Mann stockte, dann torkelte er einige Schritte zurück und lies sich aufs Bett fallen.

„Ach übrigens...", begann Prue. „Runter von meinem Rücken! Ich hab dir tausendmal gesagt, dass du das nicht machen sollst!" Wieder katzbuckelte die Jüngste etwas zurück.

„Prue?", kam es kleinlaut von Chris. Seine Tante drehte sich liebevoll schauend zu ihm und hockte sich auf gleiche Augenhöhe. „Ja?"

„Nein." Wütend sah er in die sanften Augen der Ältesten und beamte sich weg.

„Boa, das war frech...", kam es von Patrice, die sofort mit einem bösen Blick von Prue bestraft wurde.

„Chris ist was!", fragte Piper in die Runde, doch niemand konnte ihr eine Antwort geben. Plötzlich machte Leo sein Jinglegesicht.

„Was? Du bist ein Ältester, du jngelst hier, nicht die Andren!", blaffte Piper. Doch Leo schien besorgt. „Scheint wichtig zu sein, sonst würden sie mich nicht rufen..."

Er sah bittend zu seiner Frau, die sich schließlich breitschlagen ließ. „Ok, ok, ok hau ab!"

Sie nahm ihm sanft Wyatt aus den Armen und er verschwand durch die Decke.

„Ich bring ihn schnell hoch...", sagte Paige leise. Das sie sich jetzt alle bemühten ruhig zu sein, wo sie davor rumgeschrieen hatten, kam keinen wirklich seltsam vor.

„Chris ist...", wiederholt Phoebe, die jetzt aufstand und die Arme verschränkte. „Chris ist vieles, was wir nicht wissen." Piper sah sie fragend an.

„Nun, ja. Er kam aus der Zukunft um zu verhindern, dass Wyatt böse wird, aber wieso? Was hat er mit unsrer Familie zu schaffen und vor allem, wie konnte er ein Portal erschaffen, dass in unsere Zeit reicht?" Die Ältere stimmte zu.

„Und außerdem braucht man viel Energie und Zauberkraft ein solches Portal zu öffnen, nicht einmal wir könnten länger in der Zukunft oder Vergangenheit bleiben als ein Paar Stunden."

Paige kam wieder die Treppe runter. Sie schien über etwas nachzudenken, was jedoch nicht verwunderlich schien, nachdem was in den letzten 48 Stunden passiert war: Prue, die von Shanks getötet wurde, ist wieder zum Leben erwacht, die Macht der Drei wurde aufgehoben, Richard entpuppte sich als Warlock, den Paige vernichten musste. Jetzt ist auch noch so ein Halbdämon aus einem parallelen Universum ausgetaucht, der anscheinend die Tochter von Cole und Phoebe ist und Chris ist etwas, was niemand wissen soll...

„Vielleicht sollten wir mal bei Chris Zuhause nachschauen...", murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu den Anderen, doch diese fassten die Idee sofort auf, doch plötzlich überkam die Schwestern etwas. „Wo wohnt Chris eigentlich?"

Sie hatten sich noch nie wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht, er war einfach da. Auf einmal überkamen die Schwestern Schuldgefühle. Erst jetzt bemerkten sie, dass Chris sie nicht nerven oder ihr Leben zerstören wollte, er wollte Wyatt wirklich beschützen und sie haben die ganze Zeit nur auf ihm rumgehackt.

„Oh mein Gott...", sagte Phoebe plötzlich und ihre Schwestern wurden hellhörig.

„Wie konnten wir nur so grausam sein..."

„Was meinst du?", fragte Piper.

„Habt ihr nicht bemerkt, wie schlecht Chris aussah. Von Tag zu Tag sah er müder, abgeschlaffter und kranker aus." Ich Gesicht verdunkelte sich deutlich. „Wie konnten wir nur so... kalt sein?"

„Wir hatten Wichtigeres zu tun, z.b. Wyatt beschützen, oder die Welt retten.", sagte Piper kühl und Phoebe sah sie strafend an.

„Wie kannst du das sagen? Chris hat uns geholfen wo er konnte ohne, dass wir ihn genauer kennen! Wir haben ihn weggestoßen, verdächtigt und misstraut, aber er blieb uns treu! Und wir konnten ihm nicht einmal anbieten bei uns zu wohnen..."

Nun fühlte auch Piper die Schuldgefühle in sich aufkochen. Phoebe hatte recht, sie waren wirklich grausam gewesen.

_„Chris, unser Engel, guter Geist,_

_ständig ist dein Herz verreist,_

_Blicke in dich sind uns verwehrt, _

_drum bringt und nun zu seinem Heim und Herd..."_, murmelte Paige und in hellen Kugeln wurden die Hexen weggebeamt, doch sie erschienen genau dort wieder, wo sie verschwunden warn.

„Netter Spruch, etwas kitschig, aber nett...", lobte Piper, doch stutzte sie." Sind wir in der Zeit gereist?" Phoebe winkte ab und zeigte auf die Fernsehzeitschrift, die zwar nicht aktuell war, jedoch aber nicht aus der Zukunft.

„Und wieso sind wir dann wieder zu Hause?", hackte Piper nach, und plötzlich kam es allen. Wie eine Erleuchtung erhellten sich ihre Gesichter und Paige und Phoebe sahen auf Piper, dann auf ihren Bauch.

„Oh, nein!", sagte diese und machte einen Schritt zurück. Phoebe und Paige grinsten sie an.

„Nein, nein, nein!" Piper schüttelte mit dem Kopf und stieg auf die erste Stufe der Treppe, als wolle sie vor ihren Schwestern fliehen.

„Doch.", sagte Paige knapp und ihr Grinsen wurde breiter. Piper schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Nein!"

„Doch."

Erschrocken drehte sich Piper um und sah Chris oben an der Treppe stehen. Plötzlich überkam sie ein warmes, glückliches Gefühl, dort stand wirklich nicht mehr der nervtötende, besessene Fremde aus der Zukunft, dort stand ihr Sohn Chris.

„Chris...", murmelte sie und sah in seine tiefen grünen Augen. Erst jetzt erkannte sie die vielen Ähnlichkeiten. Er hatte ihr Kinn, und ihre Nase, seine Haare, die immer so aussahen, wie als währe er gerade aufgestanden, hatte er auch zum größten Teil von ihr. Doch seine Augen hatte er von seinem Vater. Nicht die Farbe, sondern das Glitzern, der leuchte Schein, der sofort jedem ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit gibt. Und kaum waren diese Gefühle in ihr erwacht, sah sie erst wie sehr er litt. Die tiefen Ringe unter den Augen, die selbst trüb und müde wirkten. Die fahle Haut, die zu wenig Nährstoffe bekam. Piper konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn je essen gesehen zu haben, außer von dem Fest neulich. Nun erkannte sie auch seine magere Gestalt. Er wirkte geschwächt, krank, gar nicht gut.

Wieder flüsterte sie seinen Namen, und zum ersten Mal hörte es sich mütterlich an.

„Doch wenn du und Leo nicht bald wieder zusammenkommt, bin ich nicht für lange dein Sohn."

„Sohn...", wiederholte Piper.

Lange Zeit standen sie einfach so da und sahen sich an. Wie zwei Fremde, die jedoch spürten, dass sie zusammengehörten. Chris wurde sichtlich rot. Ihm war es etwas unangenehm, dass jetzt das Geheimnis aufgedeckt wurde. Ganz plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung erhielt Chris einen leichten Stoß von hinten, der ihn fast fallen lies, doch Piper schnellte hoch und fing ihren Sohn auf. Wieder standen sie eine ganze Weile so da. Er genoss die lang vermisste Wärme seiner Mutter. Er saugte sie förmlich ein, die Gefühle, wie als hätte er Angst sie wieder zu verlieren, und wieder flossen Tränen im Hause Halliwell, doch dieses mal, waren es Freudentränen eines Sohnes.

Phoebe lächelte Prue zu, die sich unbemerkt neben Paige und sie projektiert hatte, und die Chris mit ihrer Zauberkraft den entscheidenden Stoß gegeben hatte.

Sie gab einen deutlichen Hustenlaut von sich, um Mutter und Sohn nach einer halben Ewigkeit wieder in die Realität zu holen.

Sofort fing sich Chris wieder und richtete sich auf. Schnell wischte er sich die Tränen ab und versuchte seine Fassung wiederzubekommen. Dieses Benehmen entlockte Piper ein kleines Freudenlächeln. Wenigstens wurden nicht alle ihre Kinder böse...

„Ich will ja nicht sonderlich stören, aber wir bräuchten eine Mitbeamgelegenheit.", sagte Prue und strahlte über beide Ohren zu Chris und Piper hoch.

„Klar, ich komme gleich...", sagte Chris, doch Paige winkte ab.

„Du bleibst bei deiner Mutter." Man konnte sehen wie sowohl Chris, als auch Pipers Herz einen kleinen Sprung bei dem Wort „Mutter" machte. „Ich kümmere mich drum."

Sie wollte Prue bei der Hand nehmen, doch diese lächelte und verschwand in einem rötlichen Schimmer. Paige sah verwirrt zu Phoebe, die ihr Prues Astralprojektion erklärte. Nach einem erleuchteten „Ah" beamte sie sich schließlich ins P3, wo Chris sein Zimmer eingerichtet hatte.

„Es ist ja wohl klar, dass du jetzt hier einziehst, Chris.", sagte Phoebe knapp, und der Jüngere sah verlegen zu Boden.

„Die Frage ist nur noch wo...", murmelte Phoebe leise, und grinste scheinheilig nach oben zu ihrem Neffen und ihrer Schwester.

Nach einer Weile kamen auch Prue, Paige und Patrice zurück und strahlten Piper und Chris an.

Das Halbblut sah verlegen zu ihrem Cousin.

„Tut mir leid, ich hab vergessen, dass es ein Geheimnis ist."

Dieser lächelte sie an. Irgendwie schien jetzt eine Last von seinen Schultern gefallen zu sein. Sein ganzer Körper schien sich jetzt zu entspannen und wieder zu regenerieren.

„Ach herrje.", brach es plötzlich aus Piper. „Leo weis ja noch nichts!"

Alle Halliwells fingen nun kollektiv an zu grinsen, und nach einiger Besprechung, war der Plan ausgetüftelt. Piper fing an:

„Leo!" Alle lachten schon vor Vorfreude. Sie wollten ganz normal spielen, und beiläufig würde Chris seinen Vater auch Vater nennen, doch der Älteste kam nicht. „Leo?"

Langsam machte sich Piper sorgen. „LEO!"

„Was ist da los?", fragte sie in die Runde, doch nur Ratlosigkeit. „LEO!"

Erst nach dem letzten Rufen regte sich etwas und ein altbekanntes, summendes Geräusch kündigte die blauen Funken an, doch es war nicht Leo. Es war eine junge, blonde Frau, die panisch in die Runde sah.

„Helft mir!", schrie sie und sofort erfuhren die Halliwells auch, wobei sie Hilfe brauchte. Hinter der Frau hatten sich mehrere Wächter der Dunkelheit hergebeamt und feuerten ihre Pfeile ab. Piper reagierte geistesgegenwärtig und ließ zwei Wächter explodieren, während Paige und Prue die Pfeile zurückschickten und die restlichen Angreifer erledigten. Die junge Wächterin des Lichts viel auf die Knie und sah dankbar zu den Halliwells.

„Was ist passiert!", fragte Phoebe, die sich schützend vor ihre widerwillige Tochter gestellt hatte. Zwar wusste sie, dass die Pfeile der Wächter der Finsternis nur den Wächtern des Lichts gefährlich werden könnten, doch es war eine Art Mutterinstinkt. Patrice sah drängte entnervt die Hexe weg. „Ich kann auf mich aufpassen! Bin ein Dämon, schon vergessen?"

„Halb – Dämon .", korrigierte Phoebe und sah ihre parallel- Universum- Tochter an.

„Ich weis es nicht. Plötzlich waren sie da, überall. Mein Schützling ist verletzt, ich brauche Hilfe!", bat die Frau. Piper half ihr hoch und versuchte zu beruhigen:

„Ganz ruhig, wir kümmern uns darum."

Sie drehte sich zu ihrer Familie, und erkannte hier eine Macht, die weitaus größer war, als die Macht der Drei: Die Macht der Halliwells. Sie sah auf ihre Schwestern, Prue, Paige und Phoebe, in deren Augen die erprobte Kampflust funkelte. Sie sah auf ihren Sohn Chris, der immer noch seltsam berührt schien, wenn sie ihn ansah, und sie blickte in Patrice funkelnde Augen, die zwar weniger Erfahrung, nicht jedoch weniger Kampfgeist hatten, als die der Schwestern. Ja, das war die neue Macht des Guten, vor der sich das Böse in Acht nehmen musste, dass war die geballte Macht von sechs Halliwells.

„Ja, wir machen das schon.", sagte Piper schließlich stolz. „Das ist unser Job."


	5. Zu wenig Halliwells

**__**

Kapitel 5: Zu wenig Halliwells... 

**__**

"Glaubst du, sie fallen drauf rein?"

Chris hockte mit seiner Mutter hinter einem Müllcontainer.

„Sie fallen immer drauf rein!", beschwichtigte Piper und brachte den Wächter des Lichts zum Schweigen, als dieser noch etwas sagen wollte. Gerade waren vor ihnen eine Wächterin des Lichts mit ihrem Schützling aufgetaucht. Es war Katrina, die junge Frau die vor einigen Tagen bei den Halliwells Hilfe gesucht hatte. Eine Horde von Wächtern der Finsternis war in diese Welt eingebrochen und machte Jagd auf ihre Gegenspieler.

Sie sah sich nervös um.

„Katrina, sind wir hier sicher?", fragte das junge Mädchen neben ihr. Sie schien nicht sehr überzeugt von einem Versteck in einer Seitengasse, in der noch nicht einmal irgendeine gute Fluchtmöglichkeit lag. „Keine Angst, wir sind sicher."

Plötzlich erschienen drei Wächter der Finsternis in ihren schwarzen Funken und zielten gleich mit ihren Armbrüsten auf die zwei Frauen, doch sie hatten nicht den Hauch einer Chance.

Im richtigen Moment hatte Piper „Los!" geschrieen, und Patrice schoss ihre Feuerbälle auf zwei der Angreifer ab, den Letzten fror Piper ein. Ein Triumphlachen entfuhrt ihr und sie grinste Chris ins Gesicht. Nun entspannten sich auch die zwei Frauen, die den Köder gespielt hatten. Patrice sprang von der Feuerleiter, auf der sie sich auf die Lauer gelegt hatte, und kam langsam auf Piper und Chris zu, die auch aus ihrem Versteck kamen.

„Wieso mussten die Zwei eigentlich den Köder spielen!", fragte der junge Wächter des Lichts und verschränkte die Arme. Im selben Augenblick hatte Piper die gleiche Bewegung gemacht und die Beiden sahen sich verlegen an. „Ich hätte es auch machen können!"

„Nein, anscheinend jagen sie nur Wächter des Lichts , die auch einen Schützling haben."

Katrina stimmte zu. „Meinen anderen Schützling hätten wir fast verloren, danke, dass du uns geholfen hast , Tess." Sie lächelte dem jungen Mädchen neben sich zu.

„Genug gequatscht, quetschen wir ihn aus!" Patrice stand ungeduldig da und knackste mit den Finger, so wie es Phoebe immer tat.

„Sollten wir nicht die Anderen holen?", warf Chris ein. Er sah besorgt zu seiner Mutter, doch diese winkte ab.

„Nein, das schaffen wir schon ."

Sie hatte Paige und Prue aufgetragen, nach Leo zu suchen und Phoebe versuchte mehr über die Warlockfamilie herauszufinden.

Piper richtete sich an Patrice und ihren Sohn. „Bereit?"

Ein entschlossenes Nicken kam als Antwort und sie löste die Erstarrung, jedoch nur der Kopf des Wächters wurde befreit.

„Was...!" Der Mann schien sichtlich verwirrt. Zwar sah er seinen Körper und konnte ihm spüren, doch bewegen konnte er ihn nicht

„Hi.", grüßte Patrice, der das alles richtig Spaß zu machen schien.

„Ich werde euch nichts verraten , Hexen!", kläffte der Wächter. „Tötet mich ruhig!"

„Oh nein, nein, nein. Wir wollen dich doch nicht töten.", sagte der Halbdämon und kam einen Schritt näher. In ihren Augen funkelte der selbe gefährliche Glanz, den auch Cole immer hatte. Dieses, doch etwas angsteinflößende Erbe, schien im kompletten Gegensatz zu ihrer sonst so lustigen Art zu sein. Piper sah sie etwas besorgt an, doch ließ sie sie gewähren.

„Du...du bist ein Dämon! Hilf mir!", flehte der Eingefrorene und sah zu Patrice, deren Lippen ein verführerisch diabolisches Lächeln preisgaben. Langsam hob sie die Hand und ließ einen hell lodernden Ball aufleuchten. Sofort wurde der Dämon blass. Piper sah ihre Nichte verzückt an. Sie sah einerseits den mordlustigen Blick von Cole, doch andrerseits erkannte sie auch Phoebe in ihr. Patrice schien eine glückliche Kindheit gehabt zu haben, so unbefangen und locker sie mit Dämonen und Feuerbällen umging. Dieser Gedanke lies Piper wieder an Wyatt und Chris denken. Traurig sah sie zu ihrem Sohn, der sofort ihrem Blick auffasste und besorgt fragte:

„Ist was?"

„Nein...", antwortete sie und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Sie dachte an Wyatt, ihren kleinen Wyatt, der angeblich so schreckliche Dinge tun wird.

In diesen Gedanken versunken fingen ihre Augen an zu brennen, doch schnell fing sie sich wieder und konzentrierte sich auf das Verhör.

„Katrina, Tess...", begann sie dann. „Beamt euch auf unseren Dachboden. Prue und Paige sind dort und passen auf euch auf."

Fast schon sehnlichst erwartet lachten die zwei Frauen kurz auf und folgten.

„Nun...?" Patrice kam noch einen Schritt näher und spielte mit ihrem Feuerball. Sie ließ ihn auf und ab schweben, ließ ihn um ihre Hand gleiten und ließ ihn in fünf kleine Bälle zerspringen die sie dann locker auf ihren Fingern balancierte. Ihre Fingernägel waren in einem leicht rötlich-lila Stich lackiert, auch wenn sich niemand so sicher war, dass es wirklich nur Lack war. Allgemein hatte sie etwas übersinnliches. Ihre goldige Haut, ihre leicht rötlichen Haare, ihre tiefen Augen, die auch einen stich Rot hatten und eine seltsame Wölbung um ihre Hüfte, knapp über dem riesigen Ledergürtel. Ja, sie war ein Dämon, doch hatte sie auch Hexenblut in sich.

„Also!", hackte sie nach und schoss einen der Mini-Feuerbälle ins Gesicht des Wächters, woraufhin seine Augenbrauen verbrannten.

„Niemals, Verräter!"

Fast schon als hätte sie so eine Antwort ersehnt bündelte Patrice grinsend ihren Feuerball wieder und feuerte ihr auf einen Arm des Mannes, der sofort in tausend dunkler Flecken verschwand. Der Gefangene schrie auf.

„Patrice...", begann Piper und richtete sich unbekümmert über die Schmerzen des Wächters an ihre Nichte. „Pass auf, dass du ihn nicht umbringst."

Beide hatten ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, das Chris Angst machte. Er wusste aus Geschichten von Wyatt und anderen Leuten, dass die Mächtigen Drei recht brachiale Methoden hatten, doch auf so etwas war er nicht gefasst gewesen.

„Findet ihr nicht, ihr übertreibt?", sagte er und versuchte besonders kühl und unberührt zu wirken.

„Wieso denn? Findest du es nicht lustig?", fragte Patrice und lud wieder einen Feuerball nach.

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht!", entgegnete der Wächter des Lichts. „Warum sprecht ihr nicht einen Wahrheitszauber aus? Er müsste euch dann alles sagen!"

Seine Mutter drehte sich zu ihm.

„So ein Wahrheitszauber ist schwer zu sprechen. Vor allem bei einem Wesen, das sowohl dämonische, als auch Hexenzauberkräfte besitzt. Ein falsch gewähltes Wort und du könntest ihn sprengen!"

Zwar sagte sie es in einem besorgten Ton, doch alle wussten, dass sie sich nicht um den Wächter, sondern um die Arbeit einen Neuen zu fangen sorgte.

„Und außerdem...", begann sie erneut. Chris sah ihr in die Augen und ein stolzer Schimmer überkam ihr Gesicht. „Warum sprichst du nicht den Zauber, mein Sohn?"

Chris zuckte etwas zusammen, als sie „Sohn" sagte. Die Hexe merkte das und wurde unsicher. „Oder ich spreche ihn, vielleicht ist das besser!"

„Nein, nein!", sagte Chris beschwichtigend. Ihm war es unangenehm wie sie ihn so verletzt ansah. Zwar fühlte er sich auch unwohl Zaubersprüche zu sprechen, doch da musste er durch.

„Hast du einen guten Spruch?", fragte Patrice sichtlich enttäuscht, dass die Folter anscheinend nicht weiterging. Chris nickte und schloss die Augen. Piper sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„_Das Wort so falsch und unrein _

_von nun an wahr und klar wird sein_

_Jeder Sinn und Wille bricht,_

_damit dein Mund die Wahrheit spricht."_

Ein sanftes Leuchten umfing erst Chris, dann ging es zu dem Wächter der Dunkelheit, der verwirrt um sich sah.

„Hey..." Piper war sichtlich beeindruckt. So ein Wahrheitszauber auszusprechen war nicht einfach für einen Anfänger.

„Hat's geklappt?", fragte Chris und öffnete ein Auge leicht, dann erschrak er und sprang einige Schritte zurück. Patrice war direkt vor sein Gesicht gekommen und hatte ihn angegrinst. „Mach das nie wieder!", fauchte er und ihr Grinsen wurde breiter. Piper sah zu ihrem Sohn, dann zu dem Warlock.

„Wie ist dein Name?"

„Vergiss es Hexe ich..." Der Mann schien abgelenkt, dann redete er ohne Betonung und mit regungslosem Blick. „Typhus Kroasand aus der vierten Wächter der Dunkelheits- Division." Dann schien es zu sich zu kommen und redete weiter, wie als ob er diese Information die Preisgegeben hätte. „...werde dir nichts sagen!"

Die Halliwells sahen sich an und ein Lächeln huschte über Chris Gesicht.

„Also,", begann Piper und verschränkte die Arme. „Wer schickt euch?"

Der Gefangene wollte lachen, doch mitten drinnen verstummte er und antwortete willenlos.

Prue, und Paige saßen oben auf dem Dachboden auf der verstaubten Couch, die mit ihrem Rüschchen und rosigen Farben völlig deplaziert wirkte.

„Und du hast den Dämon der Angst ganz allein besiegt?", staunte Paige. Sie hatte auf ihrem Schoß das Buch der Schatten. Eigentlich sollten sie herausfinden, wie man einen Ältesten herbeiruft oder wenigstens aufspüren kann. Zuvor hatten sie es mit Pendeln und schlichten Zaubersprüchen versucht, doch nichts hatte gewirkt.

„Na, ja. Aber ohne Phoebe und Piper hätte ich meine Angst vor Wasser nie überwunden, und das ist schließlich die einzige Methode den Dämon zu vernichten, das weist du doch." Prue saß mit einem Bein auf der Couch da und lächelte zu ihrer Schwester. Paige sah sie verlegen an.

„Aber ohne meine Schwestern hätte ich es ja auch nicht geschafft."

„Ich hab deinen Kampf damals beobachtet. Ich hab gesehen, wie du deine Angst zu versagen besiegt hast und den Dämon schließlich zur Hölle gejagt hast." Sie lächelte sanft, doch erstarrte ihr Lächeln. „Da kommt etwas."

Paige sah sie verwirrt an, doch entspannte sie sich schnell, als sie Katrina und Tess in tausend blauen Funken ankommen sah.

„Wie machst du das!", fragte sie ihre Schwester, doch diese winkte ab und grinste. „Übung."

Sie stand auf und ging zu den zwei anderen Frauen.

„Und, wie sieht's aus?", fragte Paige und verschränkte die Arme. Eine Angewohnheit, die alle Halliwells hatten, selbst die erst kürzlich dazugekommenen.

Die Wächterin des Lichts lächelte die Hexe an.

„Es hat funktioniert. Die Anderen haben jetzt einen von Ihnen und versuchen etwas herauszukriegen."

Paige stand auf und sah mitleidig auf die junge Hexe, die sichtlich nervös und angespannt war.

„Und wie geht's mit Leo voran?", fragte Katrina. Sie kannte den Ältesten noch aus dessen Wächtertagen.

„Nicht gut...", sagte Prue bestürzt. „Wir haben alles versucht: Pendeln, Zaubersprüche, Herbeirufen, nicht einmal Wyatt scheint seinen Vater aufspüren zu können!"

„Wo ist er eigentlich?", fragte die Wächterin besorgt. Alle „Oben" kannten die Mächtigen Drei und Wyatt.

„In der Zauberschule.", antwortete Paige und fügte hinzu: „Warum geht ihr nicht auch, dort seit ihr sicher und wenn wir euch brauchen, rufen wir euch."

Sie sah tröstend zu Tess, die sichtlich glücklich über diesen Vorschlag war. Sie sah bittend zu ihrer Wächterin, diese lächelte und nickte. „Wenn ihr uns braucht, wir sind da!"

Dann verschwanden sie.

„So...", begann Prue und drehte sich zu ihrer Schwester. „Haben dir die Anderen eigentlich schon von unserem ersten Warlock erzählt?"

Paige grinste und die Beiden setzten sich wieder auf ihre Couch.

„Hm..." Piper ging einige Schritte vor und zurück. Sie hielt ihre Hand nachdenklich am Kinn. Der Wächter der Dunkelheit war immer noch eingefroren und unter Chris Zauber.

„Wer hat euch geschickt?", fragte sie eindringlich und der Gefangene antwortete in einem Wirren Geschrei aus Tönen und Flüchen. Die Hexe stieß einen deutlichen Laut der Verzweiflung aus. „So wird das nichts, es muss eine Art...Gegenzauber sein."

Patrice hatte sich wieder auf ihre Feuerleiter gelegt und spielte gelangweilt mit einigen Feuerbällen, während Chris, wie seine Mutter, nervös herumging.

„Wie wär's mit einem... Gegen-Gegenzauber?", fragte er und sah selbst etwas irritiert, als er dies sagte. Piper winkte ab.

„So funktioniert das nicht, er hat einen Zauber aufgelegt bekommen, der verhindert, dass er den Namen seines Meisters preisgibt. Und den können wir nicht umgehen oder brechen!"

Die Hexe gestikulierte wild mit den Händen. Ihr war der Ärger anzusehen.

„Bitte tötet mich endlich...", flehte der Wächter. Er sah entnervt zu Chris, dann zu Piper.

„Wer ist dein Meister?", hörte man Patrice von oben sagen und wieder entfuhr dem Mann ein Schrei aus Flüchen und Lauten. Man hörte ein leises Kichern von dem Halbdämon, und Piper rief nach oben:

„Lass das! Wir brauchen ihn noch!"

Chris sah zu dem Mann.

„Ist was?", fragte seine Mutter. Chris Blick richtete sich auf sie, und der Hexe fuhr es kalt den Rücken runter. Seitdem alle wussten, dass er ihr Sohn war, hatte sich sein Benehmen gegenüber ihr stark abgekühlt.

„Nichts.", sagte er knapp. Lange sah die Hexe ihn an, dann drehte sie sich wieder zu dem Wächter.

„Können wir ihn nicht einfach töten?", fragte Patrice gelangweilt. Ein entschlossenes „Nein" kam von Chris und Piper, nur der Dämon selbst flehte darum.

„Hey, ich dachte ihr Dämonen habt einen starken Überlebenswillen!"

„Nicht wenn man seinen Körper nicht spüren kann und einem Schreie aus der Kehle dringen, die man nicht kontrollieren kann!", sagte der Mann, der immer noch eingefroren war. Piper war kurz davor ihm etwas zu entgegnen, doch wurde sie von Chris unterbrochen.

„Irgendwas stimmt nicht..."

Die Hexe drehte sich sofort zu ihrem Sohn um und kam einige Schritte näher. Doch der Wächter des Lichts wich aus. Er sah sie ernst an und wieder durchfuhr Piper eine gewisse Kälte. Sie passte sich diesem Benehmen traurig an, und fragte kühl:

„Was ist los?"

Chris sah sie an, dann antwortete er.

„Ich weiß nicht... ich fühl mich so, seltsam..."

Patrice sprang von ihrer Feuerleiter. „Was meinst du?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, wir sollten lieber zu den Anderen..."

Piper sah ihn immer noch an, dann nickte sie.

Patrice kam näher und Chris beamte sie alle nach Hause.

Erst nach einer Weile erschienen wieder die blauen Funken und Patrice lachte kurz.

„Fast hätten wir dich vergessen!" Sie grinste dem Wächter der Dunkelheit ins Gesicht, dann schickte sie ihn mit ihren Feuerbällen zu Hölle.

Kaum waren die letzten Funken verschwunden brach Chris zusammen. Sofort rannten alle Halliwells zu ihm. Piper hatte sich auf ihren Sohn geschmissen und hielt seinen Kopf.

Ganz plötzlich war er zusammengebrochen, ohne Voranzeichen oder irgendwelche unmittelbaren Gründe.

„Chris, was ist los! Chris!"

Ihr Sohn sah sie mit trüben Blick an. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch seine Kehle gab nur Stöhnen und Krächzen Preis. Auf seiner Stirn waren Schweißperlen zu sehen und seine Haut fühlte sich heiß an.

„Chris!", flehte Piper. Ihre Schwestern und Patrice saßen ebenfalls bei ihr und hielten den Atem an.

„LEO!", schrie Piper verzweifelt. Sie hatte noch nie erlebt, dass jemand so plötzlich zusammenbrach. Sie richtete sich an ihre Schwestern. „Was ist los mit ihm? Was ist nur los!" Die Tränen standen ihr in den Augen. „LEO!"

Immer mehr und mehr Verzweiflung schwang in ihrer Stimme. „LEO!"

Doch nichts regte sich.

„Piper!", sagte Prue, doch ihre Schwester hörte nicht. Erst als die Ältere sie an der Schulter gepackt und geschüttelt hatte, reagierte sie. „Frier ihn ein!"

Die Mutter wusste erst nicht, was sie meinte, doch fing sie sich. Sanft legte sie den Kopf des keuchenden und zitternden Chris auf den Boden und stand auf. Dicke Tränen rollten über ihr Gesicht, als sie all ihre Konzentration aufbrachte, um ihren Sohn in der Zeit festzuhalten.

Es war still im Hause Halliwell. Paige hatte Chris in ihr Zimmer gebeamt und die Schwestern hatten eine Barriere um ihn gelegt, dass weder seine Erstarrung gelöst, noch er irgendwie verletzt werden konnte. Als Phoebe von ihren Informanten zurückgekommen war, erzählte ihr Paige, was passierte. Die Jüngere wurde genauso bedrückt wie alle im Haus.

Nun saßen alle still auf dem Dachboden. Piper hatte immer noch Tränen in den Augen. Sie hatte gerade erst erfahren, dass Chris ihr Sohn ist, und schon brach er zusammen. Phoebe saß bei ihr und strich ihr sanft durchs Haar. Patrices Gesicht war seltsam dunkel, noch nie, seit sie in dieser Welt war, hatte man sie so traurig erlebt. Prue suchte Blatt für Blatt im Buch der Schatten eine Möglichkeit Leo zu finden, oder Chris zu helfen, doch sie fand nichts. Paige saß auf der Lehne der alten Couch und hielt ihre Hand auf Pipers Schulter.

Niemand sagte etwas, alles war ruhig, und nur das Umblättern der alten Pergamentseiten im Buch der Schatten durchschnitt diese dicke, feste Atmosphäre der Trauer und Ungewissheit.

Nach einer Weile stand Prue resignierend auf. Traurig hatte sie das Buch zugeschlagen und ging jetzt zu ihren Schwestern.

„Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, wie wir Leo finden und Chris so retten.", sagte sie und verschränkte die Arme. Alle sahen auf, und in Piper regte sich wieder ein Funke der Hoffnung. „Was?"

„Ich müsste wieder ins Jenseits, dort findet man jeden Lebenden, egal auf welcher Ebene oder Zeitstufe er sich befindet."

Phoebe sah auf. „Aber dazu müsstest du doch sterben?"

Prue nickte zwar, doch machte sie einen seltsames Gesichtsausdruck dabei.

„Es gibt noch eine Möglichkeit ins Jenseits zu kommen, ohne endgültig zu sterben."

„Der Tartaros?", fragte Paige, doch die Älteste winkte ab.

„Der Tartaros funktioniert anders. Man kommt zwar mit seinem Körper ohne größere Probleme vom Jenseits ins Diesseits, jedoch nicht umgekehrt. Ich meinte den Kristalldolch der Engel."

Alle sahen sie verwirrt an. „Steht darüber was im Buch der Schatten!"

„Nein. Eigentlich weiß niemand von dem Dolch, es darf auch niemand etwas darüber wissen."

„Wieso?"

„Weil er das letzte Artefakt aus dem Alten Krieg der Engel ist."

„Krieg der Engel?", hackte Paige nach.

„Ja. Vor tausenden von Jahren gab es weitaus mächtigere Engel als die Wächter des Lichts oder ähnliche Gestalten. Sie waren so mächtig, dass sie die Dämonen für immer vernichten wollten und sie fielen mit einem riesigen Armee in die Unterwelt ein. Doch das war verboten.

Egal wie mächtig eine Seite wird, niemals darf sie die Grenzen der jeweils anderen Seite überschreiten, jedenfalls nicht mit einer Armee." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, dann fuhr sie fort. „Auf jedenfalls sind die Engel in die äußerste Schicht der Hölle eingefallen und töteten dort jeden Dämon, Warlock und alles was sie finden konnten. Doch wie gesagt, das war im höchsten Grade verboten! So entschieden die neutralen Mächte, die, die alles im Gleichgewicht hielten, eine Waffe zu schmieden die selbst Engel, die damals wie heute völlig unsterblich sind, töten kann."

„Die Armbrüste der Wächter der Finsternis?", warf Paige ein.

„Nein, diese wurden dann später erschaffen, damit es Gegenspieler der Wächter des Lichts gibt. Die Waffe die erschaffen wurde hieß Dolch der Schatten."

„Aber du sagtest der Dolch den wir brauchen heißt Kristalldolch der Engel?", warf Phoebe ein.

„Lass mich zu Ende erzählen.", entgegnete Prue und fuhr fort. „Als der Krieg dann endgültig ausbrach, übergaben die Avatare, die neutrale Macht zu der auch Cole in Patrice Welt gehört, den Dolch dem damaligen bösen König, den mächtigsten aller Dämonen. Später wird er nur Quelle des Bösen heißen." Wieder machte sie eine kurze Pause und sah zu Patrice, die ausnahmsweise still dasaß und zuhörte. „Und er wusste, wie er ihn einzusetzen hatte...", begann sie wieder. „Er vernichtete einen Engel nach dem Anderen mit dem Dolch, und mit jedem Mord wurde der Dolch mehr und mehr zu dem, was er heute ist. Die Macht der damaligen Engel war so stark und so rein, dass sie den Stahl des Dolch in Kristall verwandelten und von da an hieß er Kristalldolch der Engel."

„Also hat die Quelle allen Bösens die guten Engel vernichtet? Was ist denn aber dann mit dem Gleichgewicht passiert?", fragte Paige.

„Die Engel waren das Problem, sie hatten das Ungleichgewicht erschaffen, doch damit das Gute nicht völlig Schutzlos war, erschufen die Avatare dann die Wächter des Lichts und die Ältesten."

„Und wo ist der Dolch?", hackte Paige nach.

„Nun ja...", Prue lächelte etwas schief. „Die Sache ist heikel, denn der Dolch wurde in drei Teile zerschlagen, als das Werk vollendet war, und jede Seite erhielt einen."

„Du meinst, um meinen Sohn zu retten müssten wir ein heiliges Relikt vom Bösen, Guten und Neutralen stehlen, lebend zurückkehren und dich dann damit..?", sagte Piper. Sie war bis jetzt völlig still gewesen, doch ihre erröteten Augen waren nun wieder die einer Halliwell.

„Ihr müsstet mir den Dolch ins Herz schlagen."

„Was!", brach es aus Phoebe. „Wir sollen dich töten!"

„Nein, nein!", sagte Prue beschwichtigend." Der Dolch funktioniert etwas anders. Wie gesagt, die Engel damals waren unsterblich und es gab nichts, wie die Armbrüste, so musste der Dolch diese Unsterblichkeit umgehen! Wenn er in das Herz eines Wesen geschlagen wird, entzieht er ihm sofort alles Bewusstsein, alle Macht und die Seele, transformiert sie in eine kleinere Einheit des Lichts und schließt sie in den magischen Kristall, der an seinem Schaft befestigt ist, ein. Und dieser Stein ist ein Portal in eine Ebene des Nichts, eine neutrale Ebene in der weder das Gute, noch das Böse Macht besitzen."

„Und wie willst du von da ins Jenseits kommen?", fragte Piper. Ihr war das alles sehr skurril.

„Mit der Macht der Halliwells."

„Aber auf dieser Ebene kann doch keine Gute macht gewirkt werden?", sagte Phoebe.

„Na, ja...", begann Prue und lächelte wieder so seltsam. „Ich sagte, es können weder Gute noch Böse Mächte dort genutzt werden, sehr wohl die Macht der Halliwells, da sie im eigentlichen Sinne weder Gut noch Böse ist. Jede Hexe kann sich die Seite völlig frei wählen und jederzeit übergehen, das macht die Neutrale Macht aus. Aber das ist eigentlich nicht wirklich das Problem..."

„Was ist das Problem?", hackte Paige nach.

„Das Problem ist, dass der Dolch schon voll ist."

„Voll?" Piper sah zu ihrer älteren Schwester hoch und Prue konnte immer noch die Sorge in ihren Augen sehen.

„Ja.", begann sie." Nicht ein Engel, Dämon oder Hexe würde noch reinpassen, ohne dass ein schon gefangenes Wesen freikommt."

„Na, und? Dann kommt eben ein Engel frei, ist doch nicht so schlimm, oder?" Paige stand auf und verschränkte auch die Arme.

„Im Grunde nicht, nur wie würdet ihr euch fühlen, wenn ihr tausende Jahre eingesperrte gewesen seit?", entgegnete Prue und alle verstanden ihren Einwand.

„Können wir nicht einfach Grandma um Hilfe bitten? Oder die Ältesten?", fragte Phoebe. Prue lächelte wieder so, wie als müsste sie jetzt etwas heikles erklären.

„Nun ja...", begann sie. „Wir können die Ältesten natürlich nicht um Hilfe bitten. Das was wir vorhaben ist im höchsten Grade verboten...:" Doch bevor sie weiterreden konnte unterbrach sie Phoebe:

„Nein, nein! Ich meinte ob sie nicht wissen, was mit Leo ist?" Prue stockte, doch dann winkte sie ab.

„Katrina hat schon nachgefragt, sie können ihn weder aufspüren noch wissen sie, wo er ist. Auch wissen sie nicht, was mit Chris los ist, die wissen einfach gar nichts..."

Paige sah zur Ältesten hoch. „Woher weist du das alles?"

Prue grinste. „Geheimnis."

„Aber was ist mit Grandma?", hackte Phoebe nach.

„Alle unsere toten Verwandten sind zur Zeit etwas...abkömmlich."

Ihre Schwestern sahen verwirrt hoch.

„Es tut mir leid, aber das kann ich euch wirklich nicht sagen, es währe zu gefährlich!"

„Also...", sagte Piper und ignorierte völlig ihre älteste Schwester, die verdutzt zu ihr sah.. Sie stand auf und ging langsam einige Schritte vor. Sie tat es ihren Schwestern gleich und verschränkte die Arme. „Dann müssen wir die drei Teile des Dolchs stehlen, Prue damit töten, den Engel irgendwie vernichten oder einsperren, bis wir den Dolch wieder einsetzen können; Leo finden, Chris retten, Prue wieder zurückholen, herausfinden, was mit Chris los war und den zur Hölle jagen, der Schuld ist, und das alles möglichst noch lebend." Sie sah zu ihren Schwestern. Es schien ihr alles so lächerlich, so unglaublich unrealistisch, doch Prue nickte ihr lächelnd zu. Sie verstand, dass alles genau so passieren müsste. Von hinten hörte man plötzlich Patrice Stimme.

„Vergesst nicht die Wächter der Finsternis, und diese komische Warlockfamilie , die uns ewige Familienfehde geschworen hat, die müssen wir auch noch kalt machen."

„Stimmt...", sagte Piper und drehte sich zu ihrer Nichte um, die jetzt wieder gutgelaunt auf dem Stuhl hockte. „Schaffst du die Wächter alleine?"

Ein Ruck ging durch die Frauen. „Was!", brach es aus Phoebe. „NEIN!"

„Klar schaff ich das!", sagte Patrice und schien überglücklich endlich wieder etwas Action zu erfahren.

„Nein, du kannst das nicht alleine machen, das ist viel zu gefährlich!", warf Phoebe ein und sprang hoch. Piper hielt sie davon zurück zu ihrer Tochter zu rennen.

„Wir haben viel zu tun und wenig Zeit und Kraft, wir müssen Prioritäten setzen und Patrice ist nun mal die Einzige, die es gewöhnt ist alleine zu kämpfen, wenn man mal von Prue absieht."

„Aber...es ist zu gefährlich, und sie kann sich nicht mal beamen!", warf Phoebe ein und sah flehend zu ihrer Tochter. Diese stand nun auf und ging zu ihrer Mutter. „Ich bin es gewöhnt alleine zu kämpfen, und ich fliehe nie aus einer Schlacht." Sie sah aufmunternd zu ihr hoch.

„Aber..." Phoebe wollte etwas einwenden, doch sie gab klein bei. „Sei aber vorsichtig!"

Ihre Tochter sah sie fröhlich an.

„Richards Familie können wir vorerst hinten anstellen, vielleicht müssen wir ein oder zwei Kopfgeldjäger ausschalten, doch mehr sollten wir nich erwarten.", sagte Piper und alle nickten zustimmend.

„Wir haben also vier Schwestern und drei Ziele, wobei wir für jedes einzelne die Macht der Drei brauchen könnten.", sagte Phoebe und legte die Hände in den Nacken.

„Sollen wir alles nach der Reihe machen oder trennen wir uns?" Paige sah in die Runde.

„Ich würde sagen wir gehe alle zusammen zu jeder Station und..." Prue wurde wieder von Piper unterbrochen.

„Nein. Für so was haben wir keine Zeit!"

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf sie.

„Mein Sohn stirbt!"

Die Halliwells sahen sie an, und nickten zustimmend.

„Wir machen es so: Phoebe."

Ihre jüngere Schwester sah auf. „Du kümmerst dich um die Dämonen. Es gibt keine wirkliche Quelle, und zur Not schickst du alle Attacken zurück!"

Phoebe nickte, dann wendete sich Piper an Paige.

„Du gehst nach Oben, zwar werden sie es nicht freiwillig geben, aber du musst sie überreden!" Auch Diese nickte.

„Prue und ich gehen zu den Avataren."

Der Plan war beschlossen, und mit einem aufbauenden Lächeln, verabschiedeten sich die Mitglieder der Halliwell Familie.

Doch Paige blieb skeptisch und beamte sich kurze Zeit, nachdem alle gegangen waren, zurück auf den Dachboden.

Langsam ging sie zum Buch der Schatten, das auf dem Ständer vor dem Fenster stand. Sie sah auf den Lederumschlag. Das Symbol der Macht der Drei war immer noch getrennt.

Sie seufzte, und blätterte zu einer Seite, die sie gesehen hatte, als sie nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht hatte Leo zu finden. Sie sah auf das leere Blatt, doch sie wusste, dass dort etwas war.

Als sie diese kleine Notiz zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, wollte sie nicht glauben, was dort stand, obwohl sie es schon gefühlt hatte.

„_Das leere Blatt, das ist nicht wahr,_

_drum zeig dich Schrift und werde klar_."

Wie als hätte man Wasser über die Seite gegossen, breitete sich ein Eintrag aus. Langsam wurden Buchstaben, Wörter und ein Bild sichtbar.

Es war der Zauber, mit dem man die Macht der Halliwells anrufen kann, der Zauber, mit dem die ursprüngliche Quelle des Bösen vernichtet wurde.

Mit jedem Toten hatte sich der Spruch erweitert. Immer wenn eine Halliwell starb, erschien ihr Name dort im Spruch und gab ihm mehr Kraft.

„Penelope, Patricia...", begann sie leise zu sagen und fuhr dabei mit der Hand von einem Namen zum anderen. Vor dem letzten Namen stockte sie. „Prudence"

Lange sah sie auf ihn, wie auf etwas, was unmöglich sein konnte. Dann fuhr sie mit der Hand über die kleine Linie, die mit Kugelschreiber unter dem Namen gezogen wurde, dann ging sie zur unteren Ecke, auf der etwas stand, ebenfalls mit dem gleichen Stift.

„Vertraut ihr nicht."


	6. Himmel, Hölle und andere seltsame Orte

Kapitel 6: Himmel, Hölle und andere seltsame Orte

Düster, dunkel und gefährlich glühten die Farben auf den Steinwänden in der Unterwelt. Phoebe hatte sich vorsorglich mit einigen starken Elixieren ausgestattet und ging nun entschlossen durch einen langen, schwach erleuchteten Gang. Sie wusste zwar nicht, wo sich das Fragment des Dolch befand, doch sie wusste, wo sie nachfragen musste. Früher war sie hier oft mit Cole gewesen und hatte nach Informationen gesucht.

Nach einigen Minuten blieb sie vor einer großen, schweren Steinwand stehen, und schlug dreimal dagegen. Ein kleiner Spalt öffnete sich, und eine tiefe Stimme fragte:

„Passwort?"

Phoebe sah in die dunkelroten, eindeutig dämonischen Augen. Sie wusste, dass es kein Passwort gab, sondern das der Dämon, der die Tür bewachte, nach Gefühlen suchte. Nach Angst, Liebe, Hass oder Mut. Es war ein leichtes für den Empathen die Gefühle der Langeweile und die Mordlust des Wächterdämons, auf ihn zurückzuschicken.

Der Mann merkte nicht, dass er einer der Mächtigen Drei gegenüberstand, und er merkte nicht, dass sie seine eigenen Gefühle für ihre verkaufte.

„Du kannst durch."

Ein Lächeln huschte der Hexe über das Gesicht, als sie einen Schritt gegen die Wand mache und diese sich einfach auflöste...

Paige hatte sich gerade erst „Oben" manifestiert, da wurde sie schon von einigen Wächtern des Lichts umringt.

„Was machst du hier!", schrie einer. Die Hexe kannte ihn von Früher er war dauernd bei ihr im Social Center gewesen.

„Sean?", fragte sie und der Wächter wurde rot, als sich die Blicke der Anderen auf ihn richteten.

„Paige, du darfst hier nicht sein! Du bist nur zur Hälfte eine Wächterin des Lichts und hast noch keine Ausbildung hinter dir!", sagte Sean und griff sich die Hexe. Schnell zerrte er sie hinter eine der strahlend weißen Säulen und schickte die Anderen mit einer Handbewegung weg.

„Du bist ein Wächter des Lichts?", fragte Paige verblüfft. Der Mann sah sie verwundert an.

„Das fällt dir jetzt auf!", entgegnete er und noch bevor die Hexe etwas sagen konnte brach er ein: „Ist auch egal. Was machst du hier?"

Paige überlegte kurz. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen sollte, doch nach einer Weile entschied sie sich dagegen. Es war ja schließlich eine der größten Sünden.

„Ich suche Leo!", sagte sie schließlich und Sean sah sie verwundert an.

„Katrina war doch schon hier und hat nachgefragt. Wir wissen nicht wo er ist und wir können ihn nicht aufspüren!" Der junge Mann merkte langsam, wie Paige verlegen wurde.

„Warum bist du wirklich hier?"

„Also ich weiß ja nicht..." Piper hielt die Hand ihrer Schwester fest umklammert. Die zwei Hexen gingen einen schwarzen Gang entlang. Obwohl keine einzige Fackel oder andere Lichtquellen zu sehen waren, war der schmale Gang relativ hell.

„Vertrau mir, die Avatare sind zwar Dämonen, Wächter des Lichts, Hexen und andere Wesen, aber sie sind vernünftig!" Prue ging ein wenig voraus. Seit sie sich mit einem Zauberspruch auf diese Ebene gebeamt hatten, klammerte Piper sich an sie.

„Das meine ich ja nicht! Diese ganze „Dolch stehlen und dich töten Geschichte" macht mich ein wenig nervös! An so etwas Großem haben wir uns noch nie herangetraut, vielleicht ist es ja zu groß für uns..." Prue blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich zu ihrer Schwester.

„Piper...", begann sie und sah ernst zu ihrer Schwester. „Bitte vertrau mir. In nächster Zeit werden viele seltsame und schreckliche Dinge passieren, aber ich bitte dich: Vertrau mir! Es ist alles für Wyatt und für das Gute!"

Piper verstand nicht, was ihre Schwester da sagte. Vielleicht sollte es sie aufbauen, doch das Gegenteil war der Fall...

Patrice schrie vor Spaß. Sie sprang meterhoch und machte Salti, ohne wirklichen Kraftaufwand. Immer wieder und wieder feuerte sie ihre Flammen ab und traf die Wächter der Finsternis, die völlig ohne Vorwarnung angegriffen wurden. Kaum hatte Phoebe sie mit einem Zauberspruch in das alte Lagerhaus, indem die Wächter ihr Lager hatten, gebeamt, schon hatte sie angefangen zu kämpfen. Sie wusste zwar, dass die Meisten weglaufen würden, doch es war ihr egal. Seit sie in dieser Welt war, hatte sie keine Dämonenjagd mehr nach „ihren" Methoden gemacht. Sie genoss den Kampf wirklich. Einige der Wächter versuchten sie mit ihren Armbrüsten zu treffen, doch Patrice wich ihnen einfach aus oder fing sie in der Luft ab. Sie war kein Wächter des Lichts, daher brauchte sie auch nicht das Gift zu fürchten.

Wieder lachte sie auf und schoss die letzten Wächter mit ihren Feuerbällen ab.

Sie seufzte kurz, dann knackte sie mit den Fingern und lockerte ihr Genick.

Plötzlich richteten sich ihre Nackenhaare auf und sie fuhr herum.

Direkt hinter sie hatte sich ein Mann geblinzelt. Er sah relativ jung aus, doch durch den edlen, schwarzen Anzug und die blaue Krawatte wirkte er älter, als er war.

„Du bist ein Warlock!", sagte Patrice und lud einen Feuerball auf. Der junge Mann, der eine schmale Brille trug und die Hände in den Hosentaschen hielt, lächelte.

„Du bist ein Dämon.", sagte er, und nach einem prüfenden Blick fügte er hinzu: „Halb-Dämon."

In Patrice Augen funkelte die Kampflust. Sie spürte, dass ihr Gegenüber mächtig war, mindestens so mächtig wie sie.

„Warum jagst du dann die Wächter der Dunkelheit?", fragte der Mann mit sanfter Stimme.

Etwas an ihm kam dem Halb-Dämon bekannt vor.

„Weil es Spaß macht?", antwortete sie und machte einige Schritte um den Warlock herum.

Prüfend musterte sie ihn von Oben bis Unten. „Und was willst du?"

Ganz plötzlich schlug die Stimmung über und im Gesicht des Mannes machte sich die gleiche Kampflust, wie in Patrices breit.

„Spaß."

Sofort reagierte der Halb-Dämon und sprang zurück. Sie feuerte ihre Flamme ab, doch der Mann blinzelte sich weg und erschien einige Meter direkt über Patrice. Mit den Füßen voran stürzte er auf den Halb-Dämon, doch sie konnte sich mit einem beherzten Rückwärtssalto retten.

Wieder lud sie nach und feuerte ihre Flammenbälle ab, doch erschrak sie. Der Mann hob die Hand und mitten im Flug wurden die Geschosse weggebeamt und gegen die angrenzenden Wände gelenkt. Patrice wurde blass und angeregt zugleich. Sie kannte diese Art des Beamens, es waren die blauen Funken der Wächter des Lichts.

Der Mann sah die Überraschung in Patrices Augen und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Wer bist du?", fragte der Halb-Dämon und lud einen Feuerball auf, doch der Mann sah auf seine Armbanduhr und machte ein erschrockenes Gesicht.

„Oh nein, nein, nein! Schon so spät!" Er sah grinsend zur verwirrten Patrice, die ihren Feuerball sinken ließ.

„Nenn mich einfach Ben.", sagte der Mann und blinzelte sich winkend weg.

Eine Weile stand Patrice regungslos da und kam sich sehr veralbert vor.

„So was von unhöflich..."

Paige löste sich wieder in tausend blaue Funken auf und flog langsam nach oben, doch mitten im Flug durchzog ein Donner das Haus und die Hexe landete unsanft auf dem Dachboden.

„Ihr könnt mich doch nicht einfach rauswerfen!", blaffte sie gegen die Holzdecke, doch es kam keine Antwort. Sie ließ einen deutlichen Laut der Entnervung verlauten, dann stand sie auf. Sie verschränkte die Arme und ging zum Buch der Schatten. Immer noch war die Seite mit der Anrufung der Familienmagie aufgeschlagen. Sie sah zu der kleinen Notiz.

„Vertraut ihr nicht."

„Hm..." Die Hexe blätterte einige Seiten weiter und stoppte bei dem Spruch, einen Geist zu beschwören.

„Kerzen!", befahl sie und fünf weiße Kerzen, die zuvor auf dem Tisch gelegen hatten, verteilten sich im Kreis auf dem alten Teppich. Dann ging sie zu den Kerzen und zündete sie an.

„_Hör die Worte,_

_hör mein Flehn_

_musst mich heute wieder sehn_

_überschreit die große Schwelle_

_und kehr zurück an deine Quelle_."

Zuerst schien nichts zu geschehen, doch dann erschien Prue. Jedoch nicht in den üblichen hellen, weißen Kugeln und durchsichtig wie es Geister sein sollten, sondern in einem roten Schimmer, wie bei der Astralprojektion.

Paige stockte der Atem.

„Was...?" Sie ging einige Schritte zurück. „Wieso bist du gekommen und nicht Grandma, sie habe ich gerufen!"

Prue sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und Bedrohung an.

„Ich habe es euch doch gesagt: Unsere ganze Verwandtschaft ist zurzeit nicht verfügbar."

„Was hast du mit ihnen gemacht!", blaffte Paige die Ältere an.

Diese stockte kurz, dann sah sie ihrer Schwester in die Augen.

„Noch nicht."

Paige verstand nicht, doch hatte sie auch keine Zeit mehr irgendetwas zu tun. Direkt hinter sie hatte sich eine zweite Prue astralprojektiert und hielt ihre Hände fest, während die Andere mit Hilfe der Telekinese ein Elixier vom Tisch auf die Jüngere schleuderte. Kaum war das Glas zersprungen schrie Paige auf und ihr gesamter Körper wurde zu Stein.

Die zweite Astralprojektion verschwand, und nach einer Weile tat es ihr die Erste gleich.

Wie lange die zwei Hexen schon diesen seltsamen Gang entlang gegangen waren, wussten sie nicht. Aber nach einer halben Ewigkeit kamen sie schließlich zu einer großen, weißen Tür.

„Bereit?", fragte Prue ihre Schwester. Piper nickte und entschlossen klopfte die Ältere gegen die Tür, doch anstatt irgend eine Antwort, wurden sie weggebeamt und fanden sich auf einer großen, hellen Plattform wieder.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Piper und sah sich um.

„Wir sollten jetzt beim Tribunal sein.", antwortete Prue und sah sich auch um.

„Tribunal?", hackte die Jüngere nach.

„Das ist sozusagen der Rat der Drei Mächte. Im Grunde eine Art Versammlung von Gut, Böse und Neutral um wichtige Entscheidungen zu treffen."

„Und woher weist du das?", fragte Piper. Ihr kam das alles irgendwie unheimlich vor.

Prue ging einige Schritte zur Mitte und sah sich weiter um. Es war nur ein einfacher Raum, ohne Wände oder Türen, nur ein weißer Boden mit einem seltsamen Kristall in der Mitte.

„Hier wurde über mich gerichtet."

„Gerichtet?", brach es aus der Jüngeren. Ihre Schwester drehte sich lächelnd um und wollte erklären:

„Als ich starb wurde hier entschieden, ob ich wiedergeboren werde, oder...", doch sie wurde unterbrochen. Als sie kurz auf den Kristall in der Mitte trat, schoss ein kleiner Lichtstrahl nach oben und ein Fenster öffnete sich. Wie ein Monitor zeigte es etwas.

Dort stand Prue, neben ihr Grandma und über den Beiden waren mehrere durchsichtige Köpfe, die riesengroß und unecht wirkten. Es waren nur Projektionen.

„Es sei entschieden. Die Hexe möge zu ihrer Familie gehen und dort ihre Aufgaben als Ahne aufnehmen."

Als letztes Bild sah man Prue, wie sie verunsichert, aber lächelnd zu ihrer Großmutter sah, dann verschwand das Bild.

„Was war das!", fragte Piper und kam näher. Prue schien ebenfalls überrascht, doch sie fing sich schnell wieder.

„Das muss der Kristall der Wahrheit sein, oder so was. Er zeigt Erinnerungen. Und..."

Piper sah auf. „Und?"

Prue stellte sich genau neben den Kristall und legte ihre Hände über dessen Mitte, dann machte sie eine anhebende Handbewegung und der Kristall hob sich schwankend in die Luft.

„Schnell, nimm den Stein!", sagte die Ältere und man konnte ihr die Anstrengung ansehen.

Piper verstand zuerst nicht, doch dann sah sie ein starkes leuchten, unter dem hellen, großen Kristall, den Prue oben hielt. Schnell ging sie hinunter und griff nach dem Stein, doch eine starke Kraft drückte sie weg.

„Prue es geht nicht!", sagte Piper und strengte sich weiter an, doch es half nichts. Ihre Hand wurde immer wieder weggedrückt.

„Entspann dich und atme ruhig! Versuch den Rhythmus der Wellen auszumachen und dann durch die Lücken zu greifen!" Doch die Jüngere wurde noch verwirrter.

„WAS FÜR EIN RHYTHMUS!", blaffte sie und versuchte es weiter, doch es half nichts. Resignierend stand sie auf.

„Lass ihn runter!", befahl sie ihrer Schwester, und Prue gab nach. Sie hätte den tonnenschweren Kristall auch nicht länger halten können. Prue lockerte sich und sah zu ihrer Schwester: „Also, dieses Kraftfeld arbeitet als Motor. Er hat einen Rhythmus mit dem dieses Feld aktiv gehalten wird, du musst einfach..." Doch Piper wollte nichts hören und machte ihre typische Handbewegung, nach der, der Kristall mit lautem Knall explodierte. Schnell reagierte sie dann noch mal und ließ die entstandenen Splitter in der Luft erstarren.

„Such dir einen aus!" Sie drehte sich zu ihrer älteren Schwester um und grinste ihr ins Gesicht. Diese lächelte verlegen und sah sich nach dem gesuchten Stein um. Nach kurzer Zeit sah sie auf und griff sich einen kleinen, runden Stein, aus dessen inneren eine seltsame Leere zu spüren war.

„Das ist er?", fragte Piper und nahm den Stein aus Prue Hand. „Er sieht so...normal aus."

„Aber er ist es, in ihn sind die Engel eingesperrt!", sie lächelte, dann holte sie einen Zettel aus ihrer Hosentasche.

„Lass uns Heim gehen."

Ein übler Gestank lag in der Luft der stickigen und schlecht beleuchteten Bar. Phoebe versuchte ihre Gefühle zu verbergen und immer nur die, von ihr empfangenen Emotionen zu reflektieren. Sie wusste, dass viele Dämonen Angst oder ähnliches riechen konnten. Zielstrebig ging sie zur Bar, an der mehrere Dämonen saßen. Nur wenige Gestalten waren in dem großen Raum in menschlicher Form, daher wurde die Hexe schon seltsam angeschaut. Einige der Dämonen und anderen Wesen kannte Phoebe, doch sie versuchte es zu verbergen.

Am Ziel angekommen setzte sich die Hexe auf einen Hocker und winkte den Barkeeper, der anscheinend eine Art Schweine-Dämon war, herbei.

„Was darf's sein, Hexe?", fragte er und ein leises Grunzen hallte nach.

„Woher weist du, dass ich eine Hexe bin?", fragte Phoebe und setzte ein böses Gesicht auf.

Das Schwein grunzte amüsiert und antwortete:

„Also ein Dämon bist du nicht, das würde ich riechen, und nachdem nur Magische Wesen hier rein kommen, bleibt nicht viel übrig!"

Phoebe lächelte kühl und bestellte ein Bier. Während der Dämon die Bestellung holte, drehte sich die Hexe um und sah durch die Bar. Lauter unheilige Gestalten: Dämonen, Warlocks und anderes Getier. Etwas in einer kleinen Ecke des Ladens erregte dann ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Ein großer Haufen Dämonen stand um einen Tisch und brüllte und johlte.

„Was ist da los?", fragte sie dann den Barkeeper, als der mit dem Bier zurückkam.

„Armdrücken. Seit einigen Tagen ist so ein Mädchen hier, dass jeden Dämon zum Armdrücken mit Wetteinsatz auffordert." Er grunzte kurz. „Bis jetzt hat sie noch jeden abgezockt."

„Danke." Phoebe griff sich die kalte Flasche und legte einige Scheine auf den Tresen. Dieses Mädchen wollte sie dann doch mal näher ansehen.

Je näher sie dem Haufen kam, desto lauter und wüster klangen die Zurufe. Alle möglichen Flüche wurden geschrieen und die Hexe wurde beinahe rot, doch sie fing sich.

Als sie an der Menge ankam, versuchte sie einen Blick durch die Dämonen zu werfen, doch sie standen zu nahe beieinander. Plötzlich schrieen alle auf und sie konnte eine tiefe Stimme fluchen hören, dann öffnete sich ein Gang und ein roter Dämon, der sich den Arm rieb, kam heraus. Phoebe nutzte ihre Chance und rutschte durch den Gang und wurde ganz nach vorne zum Tisch geschoben. Sie wollte protestieren, doch stockte ihr der Atem, als sie das Mädchen sah.

„Patrice!", schrie sie und starrte auf ihre Tochter, die jedoch kühl und unnahbar hochsah.

„Kennen wir uns?", fragte sie kühl und Phoebe konnte nicht einmal mit ihrer Empathie etwas spüren, doch sie wollte ihre Tarnung nicht auffliegen lassen. Sie fing sich schnell und setzte ein ebenso kühles Gesicht auf, wie ihre Tochter.

„Nein, du siehst nur jemandem ähnlich, den ich mal getötet habe.", sagte Phoebe kalt und setzte sich gegenüber ihrer Tochter auf den Stuhl. Sofort ging ein Raunen durch die Menge und Patrice sah herausfordernd zu ihrer Mutter.

„Dein Einsatz?", fragte sie und nickte zu einem Haufen Geldbeutel, Schmuck, Bargeld und Säcken. Phoebe überlegte kurz, dann griff sie an ihren Gürtel und zückte die Elixiere, die sie mitgebracht hatte und einige Dämonen schreckten zurück.

„Drei Vernichtungselixiere, die garantiert Jeden zur Hölle jagen.", sagte sie stolz und hielt die Fläschchen kurz hoch, dann stellte sie sie etwas abseits auf den Tisch.

Patrice legte ihren Arm in die übliche Position und Phoebe hackte sich ein.

„Drei...zwei...eins!", zählte Patrice an, und Beide fingen an zu drücken. Zwar war Phoebe stark, doch sie hatte kaum eine Chance gegen einen Halb-Dämon. In wenigen Sekunden hatte sie ihre Tochter fast bis zum Tisch runtergedrückt.

„Du hast keine Chance, Hexe.", sagte Patrice und grinste frech.

„Ach ja?" Phoebe wollte jetzt erst recht nicht verlieren, sie musste gewinnen! Aber sie konnte keinen Zauber sprechen, das würde auffallen, also blieb nur noch ihre Empathie.

Wenn sie damit Gefühle und Zauberkräfte reflektieren kann, warum nicht auch simple Körperkraft? Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf Patrices Anstrengung, und nach einer Weile gelang es ihr. Langsam lenkte sie die Kraft ihrer Tochter gegen sie, und nach einer Minute schrieen wieder die Dämonen auf. Phoebe hatte gewonnen.

Außer Atem und mit einem triumphalen Lächeln sah sie ihrer Tochter ins Gesicht, die trotz ihrer Niederlage gut gelaunt war.

Einige Zeit wurde die Hexe von den Dämonen herumgeschubst und beglückwünscht, doch als Patrice sagte, dass das alles für heute war, löste sich die Menge auf. Phoebe packte ihre Elixiere wieder weg, und als keiner mehr in Hörweite war, fauchte sie los:

„Was machst du hier! Weist du, was das für ein Ort ist!"

Ihre Tochter zuckte zusammen. „Natürlich! In meiner Welt bin ich dauernd hier, oder jedenfalls in anderen Bars."

„Und ich erlaube dir das!", hackte Phoebe nach und Patrice grinste.

„Nicht wirklich, aber Dad erlaubt es, und er deckt mich immer!"

Phoebe wollte noch nachlegen, doch stockte sie und ihr Gesicht wurde seltsam melancholisch.

„Wie geht es Cole?" Der Halb-Dämon sah sie mitleidig an.

„Ihm geht es gut. Ihr seit verheiratet, er hat eine tolle Tochter und er hat das Gute und Böse vereint, jedenfalls vorläufig."

Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas, doch dann durchbrachen einige Warlocks, die sich um die Zwei geblinzelt hatten, die friedliche Stimmung. Weder Phoebe noch Patrice rührten sich.

„Ihr habt meinen Cousin getötet, Hexen!", sagte einer von ihnen und lud eine Blitzkugel auf.

„Weist du wovon er redet?", fragte Patrice ohne sich um die aggressive Haltung zu kümmern. Phoebe winkte ab. „Nicht wichtig, wir haben Paiges Freund vernichtet, du weist schon Richard." Patrice sah auf und machte ein aufgeklärtes Gesicht. „Ach so!"

Die Warlocks wurden immer ungehaltener und nun luden alle ihre Magie auf, doch bevor sie sie einsetzen konnten, gingen sie in Flammen auf und verschwanden.

Phoebe sah auf. Sie wurden anscheinend von keinem anderen Dämon oder so getötet.

„Was war das?", fragte sie ihre Tochter.

„Reflektionszauber. Jeder der mit purer Tötungsabsicht einen Anderen angreift bekommt seine eigene Waffe zu spüren. Reine Sicherheitsmassnahme hier.", beschwichtigte Patrice und wollte einen Schluck aus Phoebes Bier nehmen, doch die Hexe entriss es ihr.

„Wie alt bist du eigentlich!"

„21!", entgegnete Patrice.

„Du weist, ich kann nachprüfen ob du lügst!", sagte Phoebe, doch Patrice grinste nur.

„Kannst du nicht. Vor Jahren schon habe ich einen Schutztrank gegen die Empathie von meiner Mutter genommen. Du weist ja nicht, wie schrecklich es ist, immer die Wahrheit sagen zu müssen..." Phoebe sah sie misstrauisch an, und noch bevor ihre Tochter etwas sagen konnte, kippte die Hexe das Bier runter. Der Halb-Dämon sah sie zuerst entsetzt, und dann trauernd um das gute Bier an.

„Schmeckt sowieso nicht... Und DU gehst sofort nach Hause!", sagte Phoebe, doch ihre Tochter winkte ab.

„Ich warte hier auf die Wächter der Finsternis."

„Hier!"

Patrice nickte. „Sie sollen alle heute hier auftauchen, alle zusammen. Wieso weis ich auch nicht."

„Du weist schon, dass es auch eine Falle sein kann? Woher weist du das überhaupt?"

„Hab meine Quellen.", sagte die Tochter knapp und versuchte einen unschuldigen Blick aufzusetzen, doch Phoebe kannte dieses Gesicht gut. Sie setzte es selbst immer auf, wenn sie etwas verbotenes getan hat

„Und was machst du hier?", fragte dann die Tochter.

„Ich war früher immer mit Cole...", sie stockte und wechselte das Wort. „Mit deinem Vater hier, wenn wir Informationen brauchten." Patrice sah sie belustigt an.

„Dein Cole ist nicht mein Vater, genauso, wie du nicht wirklich meine Mutter bist. Aber ich hab dich trotzdem lieb.", sagte sie und lächelte. Phoebe sah sie glücklich an. Noch nie hatte sie jemanden, den sie nicht wirklich kannte, aber trotzdem so nahe war.

„Und du suchst den Schaft?", setzte dann Patrice an.

Phoebe nickte, und legte die Stirn auf ihre Arme, die auf dem Tisch lagen. „Ich hab aber keine Ahnung, wo ich suchen soll! Ich war schon in zwei anderen Bars und hab nicht das geringste herausgefunden."

„Wie viel hast du ausgegeben?"

Die Hexe sah hoch. „Was?"

„Na, wie viel Geld hast du deinen Informanten gegeben?"

Phoebe wurde rot. „Nichts?"

Patrice sah sie amüsiert an. „Du hast echt nicht viel mit Dämonen zu tun, oder?"

„Hey, sonst vernichte ich sie und mache keine Geschäfte mit ihnen!"

„Schon gut, schon gut!", beschwichtigte Patrice und sah sich im Laden um, dann erhellte sich ihr Gesicht. „Hey Charlie!"

Phoebe zuckte zusammen. Ein riesiger, krokodielartiger Dämon, der anscheinend nur einen Lendenschurz und seine eigene Schuppenhaut trug, bewegte sich auf den Tisch zu. Phoebe verkrampfte und wollte nach ihren Elixieren greifen, doch Patrice hielt sie zurück.

Als der Dämon schon fast gegen den Tisch stieß stoppte er und machte ein angestrengtes Gesicht, dann erhellten sich seine kleinen schwarzen Augen und ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Patrice!"

Der Halb-Dämon stand auf und lachte zusammen mit dem Krokodil. Sie machten einen Handschlag und der Mann klopfte der wesentlich kleineren Patrice auf die Schulter.

„Altes Mädchen, wie geht es dir?"

„Hey, ich bin nicht alt!" Die Jüngere stieß belustigt gegen Charlies Schulter.

„Was machst du denn hier in dieser Dimension?", fragte er dann mit tiefer, aber doch recht freundlicher Stimme. „Weis dein Vater davon?"

„Klar, er hat mich sogar hergeschickt. Ich soll einer befreundeten Familie helfen.", erklärte Patrice und zeigte auf Phoebe. Der Dämon stutzte und wurde grimmig.

Phoebe starrte dem zwei Meter Mann in die kleinen Augen. Einige Zeit hielt sich der kühle Blickkontakt aufrecht, doch plötzlich sah der Dämon weg und richtete sich wieder an Patrice.

„Sehr unhöflich deine Freundin...", grummelte er und Phoebe viel ein Stein vom Herzen. Sie wurde rot, sprang auf und streckte dem Mann die rechte Hand entgegen.

„Tut mir wirklich leid! Hi, ich bin Ph..." Doch sie konnte nicht zu Ende reden. Patrice fiel ihr ins Wort und vervollständigte ihren Satz: „Physalis! Eine Freundin meines Vaters!"

Erst stutzte Phoebe, doch dann wurde ihr klar, wieso ihre Tochter sie unterbrochen hatte. Wahrscheinlich waren die Namen der Mächtigen Drei einfach bekannter als ihr Aussehen.

Misstrauisch sah das Krokodil erst auf Patrice, die ihn beschwichtigend ansah, dann zu Phoebe. Schließlich lächelte er und gab ihr die Hand.

„Also, was gibt es?" Der Riese setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der unter dem Gewicht der Echse quiekte. Erst jetzt sah Phoebe den meterlangen, Schuppigen Schwanz des Krokodils, doch um ihn nich noch irgendwie zu beleidigen setzte sie sich auch hin.

„Weist du etwas von einem Dolch der Engel?", fragte Patrice wohl bedacht nicht zu laut zu reden. Man konnte sehen, wie Charlie angestrengt nachdachte, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und wie sieht's mit dem Griff des Typhon aus?", hakte Patrice nach und Phoebe sah zu ihr.

Der Halb-Dämon machte eine leichte, kaum sichtbare Kopfbewegung, die die Hexe sofort verstand. Sie würden später darüber reden.

„Du meinst das Stückchen geweihtes Holz mit Drachenleder?" Patrice Gesicht hellte sich auf und sie nickte begeistert.

„Klar, wieso?" Charlie sah sie etwas naiv an.

Patrice lächelte verlegen, dann kam sie etwas näher. „Willst du wirklich wissen, wieso?"

Das Krokodil sah sie an, dann schüttelte er lachend den Kopf:

„Nicht wirklich, wenn dein Dad es braucht soll es mir Recht sein!"

„Gut!" Der Halb-Dämon grinste. „Also, wo kann ich ihn finden?"

„Leicht wird es nicht...", begann der Mann. „Aber das hat dich ja noch nie gestört!

Es ist im alten Herzen dieser Unterwelt."

Patrice schien nicht ganz zu verstehen, doch Phoebe verstand:

„Dort, wo Cole zur Quelle des Bösen wurde, dort, wo das Buch der Dunkelheit liegt."

Der Mann machte eine zustimmende Handbewegung. „Ganz genau." Dann drehte er sich um, winkte zu dem Barkeeper und nach einer Sekunde wurde eine Flasche zu ihrem Tisch geschimmert. Nach einem kräftigen Schluck fuhr er fort:

„Aber ganz so leicht ist es nicht, denn das Buch ist der Schlüssel zum Griff, und nur das Böse kann es berühren und aus der Höhle tragen."

„So wie bei dem Buch der Schatten...", murmelte Phoebe mehr zu sich selbst, doch der Dämon sah auf. Sofort sprang die Hexe ein und beschwichtigte: „Ich habe mal versucht es zu stehlen! Ich konnte es nicht einmal anfassen!" Wieder sah Charlie die Frau misstrauisch an, doch er ließ ab.

„Kein Problem, wir sind doch alle Dämonen!", sagte Patrice und sah überdeutlich zu ihrer Mutter. Doch plötzlich lachte Charlie auf und die zwei Frauen sahen zu ihm.

„Ihr zwei wisst nicht, was „böse" heißt! Nur die Quelle des Bösen und die zwei Vertrauten können es berühren!"

„Kein anderer Dämon!", blaffte Patrice und das Krokodil nickte. „Verdammt..."

Sie war sichtlich genervt, doch Phoebe wirkte entspannter.

„Und wer sind diese „Vertrauten"?"

„Die Seherin und die Königin waren die Vertrauten.", antwortete er.

Nun stieß auch Phoebe ein „Verdammt" aus und Patrice sah amüsiert zu ihrer Mutter.

„Na, ja...trotzdem danke Charlie.", sagte das Halbblut und stand auf. Nach einer Weile tat es ihr Phoebe nach. „Wirklich danke, du hast uns sehr geholfen!"

„Kein Problem, schönen Frauen helfe ich doch gerne.", sagte der Mann und lächelte der Hexe nach, die zusammen mit ihrer Tochter langsam vom Tisch wegging, doch ganz plötzlich schnellte die Hand des Krokodils zu Patrice und hielt sie zurück.

„Pass auf deine Freundin auf, sie ist eine gute Hexe, das rieche ich!", flüsterte er. Patrice stutze, doch dann setzte sie ihr Lächeln auf. „Danke, ich werd's mir merken!"

Dann löste der Mann seinen Griff und ließ das Halbblut gehen.

„Übrigens!", rief sie dann noch zurück. „Die Kleinigkeit da ist für dich!"

Der Dämon sah sich um, und ein breites Grinsen überkam sein grün-verschupptes Gesicht, als er auf den Berg von Geldbeuteln, Säckchen und anderen Gegenständen sah.

Gerade waren sie aus der großen Steintür getreten, da hielt Patrice abrupt an.

„Da hätt ich doch glatt die Wächter der Dunkelheit vergessen!" Schnell ging sie wieder durch die Wand und erschauderte.

„Patrice, was...?", Phoebe kam ebenfalls durch die Wand und erschrak. Mitten in der Bar hatte sich eine große Menge Wächter der Finsternis versammelt und redeten anscheinend mit jemandem, den sie umzingelt und im Visier ihrer Armbrüste hatten. Patrice wollte losstürmen, doch ihre Mutter hielt sie zurück.

„Das sind viel zu viele! Selbst für uns Beide!" Erst wollte das Halbblut protestieren, doch dann resignierte sie. Es waren wirklich zu viele.

Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch die Menge und die Wächter feuerten ihre Bolzen ab, doch anscheinend wurden die Geschosse umgelenkt und die Angreifer selbst gingen in Flammen auf und verschwanden. Ein Raunen ging durch die Bar, und dort wo gerade noch über zwei Dutzend Wächter der Finsternis standen, stand ein Mann im Anzug. Er klopfte sich den Staub vom feinen Stoff und drehte sich zu Patrice.

„DU!", schrie sie ihn an und stampfte nach vorne, doch bevor sie ihn erreichen konnte, blinzelte er sich grinsend weg. Der Halb-Dämon schrie auf und feuerte eine Flammenkugel auf die Stelle, wo der Mann gerade gestanden hatte...


	7. Zwischen den Zeiten

**_Beyond the seaside:_**

**_Zwischen den Zeiten._**

**__**

„Du kannst mich hier nicht ewig gefangen halten." Seine Stimme war schwach, rau und heiser. Die stundenlangen Folter und der Verbindungszauber haben ihm schwer zu schaffen gemacht, doch er hielt noch durch, für seine Söhne.

„Nimm bitte wenigstens den Zauber von Chris, er leidet ohne dass er weiß wieso!"

„Es geht nicht. Und außerdem, Piper hat ihn eingefroren und versiegelt, er spürt nichts."

„Wie kannst du nur so kalt sein..." Er ließ den Kopf hängen. Seine Arme schmerzten, er hing an einem Holzkreuz und war umgeben von magischen Symbolen, die all seine Kräfte blockierten, und verhinderten, dass ihn jemand fand.

„Es ist für Wyatt..."

Diese Worte machten ihn wütend, so wütend, dass er mit einem Schlag seine Wunden heilte und fast die Ketten sprengte, die ihn hielten, doch die Macht seines Folterknechtes war zu groß. Nach einem Wutschrei erschlaffte wieder sein Körper.

„Es tut mir so leid Leo. Wieso hast du nur diese Notiz gemacht? Wieso hast du nicht einfach vertraut, so wie alle anderen?"

„Weil du meinen Sohn umbringen willst..."

„Piper?"

Phoebe und Patrice waren gerade durch die Haustür gekommen und sahen sich um. Anscheinend war noch keiner da. „Prue? Paige?"

„Warte!", sagte ihre Tochter plötzlich. Die Hexe drehte sich um und sah sie erstaunt an. Sie machte das gleiche Gesicht wie früher Cole, wenn er einen Dämon spürte.

„Was ist los?"

Patrice ging einige Schritte. „Hier riecht es seltsam, nach einem Kampf!"

„Du riechst das!", kam es Phoebe, doch sie winkte schnell ab. „Wo?"

Ihre Tochter überlegte kurz, dann sah sie auf. „Der Dachboden!"

Wie vom Blitz getroffen sprinteten Beide los und schlugen mit einem Schlag die alte Holztür auf. Sofort entfuhr Phoebe ein leiser Entsetzensschrei.

„Oh mein Gott Paige!", sagte sie und ging auf ihre versteinerte Schwester zu. Patrice blieb an der Tür und überprüfte erst, ob der Angreifer noch da war, doch dann ging sie zu ihrer Tante.

„Ist das ein Zauber?", fragte sie. Phoebe befühlte den Stein und versuchte Paige zu spüren, doch sie konnte nichts wahrnehmen. „Nein, das war eines unserer Versteinerungselixiere."

Sie deutete auf den Tisch, auf dem noch ein Fläschchen stand.

„Kannst du ihr helfen?", fragte Patrice, doch Phoebe schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das Elixier ist zu stark, wir bräuchten die Macht der Drei..."

Beide erkannten ihre missliche Lage. Entschlossen ging Phoebe zum Buch der Schatten und sah hinein. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht und legte die Arme zusammen.

„Was? Steht da drinnen wie du ihr helfen kannst?", fragte Patrice und ging zu ihrer Mutter, dabei stieß sie eine der weißen Kerzen um. Verwundert sah sie auf die anderen, dann zu Phoebe. „Ist ein Zauber schief gegangen?"

„Nein." Ihre Mutter sah immer noch ins Buch. „Sie wollte einen Geist rufen und wurde dann gestört..."

„Wen wollte sie rufen?"

„Ich schätze mal einen von unseren Verwandten..." Sie wollte die Seite mit dem Spruch einen Geist zu rufen umblättern, doch plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen, und als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, war alles um sie herum anders. Sie war weit weg, das fühlte sie.

Sie sah an die Stelle, wo eben noch ihre Tochter stand, dort stand jetzt jemand anderes, ein kleines, braunhaariges Mädchen.

„Mama, was ist los?", fragte sie mit leiser Stimme. Sie trug auf ihrem Arm einen großen Teddybären, auf dessen Bauch das Symbol der Macht der Drei aufgestickt war.

Phoebe wusste, dass sie gerade eine Vision hatte, doch sie wusste nicht wieso.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte sie das Mädchen, das sie verwundert ansah.

„Ich bin doch Elena...Was ist denn los Mama? Wolltest du nicht Cousin Chris rufen?"

Phoebe wurde bleich, dann sah sie auf das Buch der Schatten. Der Zauber zur Anrufung eines Geistes war immer noch aufgeschlagen. Mit einem Mal wusste sie, was ihr diese Vision sagen wollte, und sie wurde wieder in ihre Zeit versetzt.

„Mom, was ist los?" Patrice hatte ihre Mutter aufgefangen, als diese einfach umgefallen war.

„Eine Vision...", stöhnte die Hexe und richtete sich auf. „Aber so intensiv war sie noch nie..."

„Was hast du gesehen?", hakte Patrice nach, doch noch bevor sie eine Antwort erhalten konnte, wurden sie gestört. Sie hörten Piper und Prue von hinten aufschreien.

„Oh mein Gott! Was ist denn hier passiert!"

Patrice schreckte hoch und Phoebe sah zu ihren Schwestern.

„Wurdet ihr angegriffen!", hakte Piper nach und half ihrer Schwester auf.

„Nein, ich hatte eine Vision..."

„Eine Vision bei der du auf den Boden fällst!" Piper war sichtlich besorgt, doch Phoebe sah ihr ernst in die Augen.

„Was hast du gesehen?", fragte die Ältere dann.

„Chris wird sterben..."

Eine Totenstille machte sich im Haus breit. Patrice ging einige Schritte zurück und stieß dabei wieder eine Kerze um. Wütend schrie sie auf und trat die Kerze aus einem der bunten Fenster, dessen Glas sofort in tausend Stücke zersprang. Piper sah immer noch in die dunklen Augen ihrer Schwester, die sich keinen Millimeter bewegten.

„Prue?" Dieses Wort durchschnitt die dicke Luft wie ein Messer, und alle schienen zusammenzuzucken. Piper drehte sich zu ihrer Ältesten Schwester um.

„Warum wird Christ sterben?"

Die zwei Frauen sahen sich an.

„Ich weiß es nicht. In der Zukunft, die ich gesehen habe, ist Chris der Anführer der Mächtigen Drei."

„Du lügst."

Wieder wurde es still, nur dass die Stimmung deutlich angespannter war.

„Was?", hackte Prue nach und verschränkte die Arme.

„Du lügst, die ganze Zeit über lügst du uns an.", sagte Piper und Tränen standen in ihren Augen.

Prue wurde blass.

„Glaubst du ich merke nicht, wie du uns ausspielst? So wie es Barbas getan hat, so wie es Chris am Anfang gemacht hat, so wie es jeder macht, der etwas zu verbergen hat!", schrie sie und zeigte anklagend auf ihre Schwester. „Du sagst du hast den Tartarus benutzt um zurückzukehren, und dabei hast du die Halliwell Macht genutzt?

Wo sind dann die Ältesten, oder irgend jemand anderes um dich zu bestrafen?

Wo waren die Avatare, als wir den angeblich so wichtigen Stein gestohlen haben!

Und wie kannst du sagen, dass wir Leo nicht finden können, wenn unsere Macht angeblich selbst die Tore zu den Toten öffnen können! Denkst du echt, das alles fällt uns nicht auf!"

Man konnte ihre Wut und Enttäuschung mit jedem einzigen Wort spüren.

„Piper...ich...", stotterte Prue. Sie war verwirrt und bloßgestellt und dass sie nicht sofort Antworten konnte, bestätigte Pipers Ängste. Patrice stand ganz still da, genau wie ihre Mutter.

Und wieder stellte sich diese dicke, angespannte Atmosphäre ein.

Eine Zeit lang sah Piper ihrer Schwester in die blauen Augen, doch plötzlich sprang Prue nach vorne und schleuderte sie gegen die Wand. Patrice und Phoebe waren überrascht, doch sie wollten zum Gegenschlag ausholen, als eine zweite Prue hinter ihnen auftauchte und sie gegen die Möbel schleuderte. Noch bevor jemand etwas tun konnte war die Älteste der Halliwellschwestern am Buch der Schatten und legte ihre Hand auf den Lederumschlag.

Eine Weile stand sie so dar, und sah auf Piper, die sich gerade wieder aufrappelte.

Sie sahen sich an, und man konnte die Frage in der Luft spüren, die ihr auf den Lippen lag.

„Wieso?"

Doch noch bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, schloss Prue die Augen und sagte:

„Alles auf Anfang..."

„Chris, hinter dir!"

Der Dämon hatte sich gerade hinter den jungen Wächter des Lichts teleportiert und seinen Energieball aufgeladen.

„Beam dich weg!", befahl Piper, doch es war zu spät. Der Dämon feuerte seine leuchtende Blitzkugel ab und Chris wurde durch die Luft geschleudert. Unsanft landete er auf dem alten Tisch unter der Treppe, die zu den oberen Stockwerken führte. Das dunkle Holz zersplitterte in tausend Teile und der Wächter des Lichts blieb bewusstlos und mit blutendem Rücken liegen. Sofort lud der Dämon seine Energiekugel nach und feuerte, doch Piper ließ die Blitze in der Luft explodieren und versetzte mit einem zweiten Schub ihrer Zauberkraft den Dämon einen Schlag, der ihn durch die Luft einige Meter nach hinter schleuderte.

„Warum ist er nicht explodiert!", schrie Piper, doch es war niemand da um sie zu hören. Paige war mit Wyatt geflohen, als die Bande von 3 Dämonen angegriffen hatte, und Leo war unterwegs zu Phoebe. Plötzlich stockte sie. „Dejavu...", murmelte sie, doch Piper hatte keine Zeit mehr dem beklemmenden Gefühl, dass alles schon mal erlebt zu haben, nachzugehen. Schnell ließ sie Chris erstarren, damit er nicht an dem offenen Rücken sterben konnte, dann richtete sie ihre Konzentration wieder auf den Dämon. Die junge Frau machte ein paar Schritte vorwärts, immer bereit ihre Magie zu nutzen, doch der glatzköpfige Dämon blieb regungslos liegen. Er trug lange Gewänder und mehrere okkulte Symbole auf seiner Kleidung. Typisch, wie sich die Hexe dachte. Jede Menge dämonischer Zeichen, um die Macht des Guten zu schwächen und die Macht des Bösen zu stärken, doch die meisten waren nur Schmuck. Nur ein Zeichen machte ihr Sorgen: Ein verschlungenes Symbol, das dem Zeichen der Macht der Drei verteufelt ähnlich sah. Es befand sich auf der Stirn des Dämons, eingebrannt und anscheinend nie richtig verheilt. Plötzlich wurde Piper aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Die zwei anderen Dämonen, die sich weggebeamt hatten, tauchten neben der Hexe auf und hielten ihre Hände fest, damit sie ihre Zauberkräfte nicht nutzen konnte. Wie auf Kommando erhob sich der am Boden liegende Dämon ohne ein Muskelzucken. Ein grausames Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen und er bündelte wieder einen Energieball, doch dieses mal nicht mit einer, sondern mit zwei Händen. Immer größer und konzentrierter wurde das Bündel aus Blitzen, und Piper konnte sich nicht befreien, egal wie sehr sie sich wehrte.

„Das war's dann wohl, Hexe.", sagte der Dämon und schleuderte die Unmenge an dämonischer Energie auf die junge Frau.

Die Hexe überkam wieder das Gefühl, alles schon erlebt zu haben, und sie murmelte etwas vor sich hin, ohne sich wirklich auf das Blitzgeschoss zu achten. „Paige..."

Mitten im Flug wurde die riesige Energiekugel weggebeamt und tauchte hinter dem Dämon auf, der sofort in einem Flammenmeer den Weg in die Hölle antrat. Die beiden Anderen Dämonen schrieen ebenfalls auf und ließen von Piper ab, die sofort nach vorne eilte, wo sich Paige gerade manifestierte. Sie trug den kleinen Wyatt auf dem Arm.

„Paige...", sagte Piper und griff sich ihren Sohn, der sie mit leuchtenden Augen ansah. Die beiden übriggebliebenen Dämonen standen immer noch schreiend da ohne auch nur die kleinste Anstalt zur Flucht oder Angriff zu machen.

„Was ist mit denen?", fragte Paige.

„Sie holen den anderen zurück...", sagte Piper ohne wirklich zu wissen, wieso. Paige sah ihre Schwester verwirrt an. „Lass sie explodieren!"

„Es hat schon vorhin nicht funktioniert, und ich fühle mich so schwach...", antwortete Piper.

Ganz plötzlich hörten die Dämonen wieder auf zu schreien und zwischen ihnen leuchtete das Symbol, das sie auf ihren kahlen Köpfen trugen, mitten in der Luft auf und der eben vernichtete Dämon erschien.

„Du hattest recht...Woher wusstest du das?", fragte Paige.

Doch Piper wusste es selbst nicht. Der gerade erschienene Dämon grinste sie wieder an und alle Drei fingen an ihre Energiebälle auf die Schwestern und Wyatt abzufeuern. Doch Nichts traf die Hexen. Die Blitze prallten an dem magischen Schild, das Wyatt aufgespannt hatte, ab.

Die Dämonen ließen ab. Der Junge ließ das Schild verschwinden, und eine angespannte Stille machte sich breit. Sowohl die Dämonen, als auch die Hexen warteten auf einen günstigen Augenblick, doch nichts geschah.

„Warum belassen wir es dieses mal nicht bei einem Unentschieden?", spottete der mittlere Dämon und die Drei teleportierten sich weg.

Paige und Piper entspannten sich etwas, doch sie wussten, dass die Dämonen auch nur tricksen könnten.

„Wyatt, Gefahr!", sagte Piper, und ihr Sohn spannte sein blau leuchtendes Schild auf. Für ihn war das alles nichts wirklich neues, aber für seine Mutter auch nicht. Sie sah verwirrt zu Chris, der auf dem Boden lag, dann zu Paige.

„Leo!", schrie Piper dann. Sie verdrängte diese seltsamen Gedanken und konzentrierte sich auf ihr Rufen. „Leo!"

Nach einer Weile regte sich etwas, und Leo und Phoebe erschienen neben dem verletzten Wächter des Lichts.

„Heil ihn!", befahl Paige ohne sich aus Wyatts Schild zu wagen. Der Älteste regierte sofort und kniete sich über Chris. Die Starre wurde aufgehoben und ein sanftes, heilendes Licht strömte aus seinen Händen, das die Wunde und die verbrannte Kleidung zuwachsen ließ.

Piper winkte sofort Phoebe in den Schild und klammerte sich an ihren Arm. Diese sah ihre große Schwester verwirrt an. Zwar fühlte sie sich auch seltsam geschwächt, aber deswegen gleich in Wyatts Schild zu bleiben, schien ihr sehr übertrieben.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie dann.

„Sie können sich regenerieren!", sagte Paige und kramte einen Zettel aus ihrer Hosentasche.

„Das sollte reichen!", sagte sie, doch Piper entgegnete sofort. „Nein, das reicht nicht!"

Ihre Schwestern sahen sie an. „Was?" Doch konnte Piper es sich selbst kaum erklären, und sie hatte auch keine Zeit dazu, denn plötzlich teleportierten sich die drei Dämonen hinter die Schwestern und feuerten wieder ihre Energiebälle ab, doch nichts drang durch Wyatts Schild.

„Piper!", schrie Paige und ihre Schwester kam wieder zu sich. Sie versuchte die kahlen Dämonen einzufrieren, doch nichts geschah. Nur ein noch breiteres Grinsen erschien auf ihren Gesichtern. Die Dämonen legten ihre Hände zusammen und sofort schoss ein gleißend blauer Blitzstrahl aus ihnen. Die Energiewelle prallte auf Wyatts Schild und der Junge fing an zu weinen. Es schien unglaublich anstrengend für ihn als Baby zu sein, so einer Macht standzuhalten.

„Los jetzt!", befahl Phoebe und die Mächtigen Drei setzten an:

„_Dämonenbrut aus Blitzen geboren, _

_eure Macht nun für immer verloren,_

_brennt im Höllenfeuer für alle Zeit,_

_denn die Macht der Drei ist gegen euch gefeit_!", lasen die Hexen und bereiteten sich auf eine Explosion der Dämonen vor, doch nichts geschah. Die drei Angreifer blieben völlig unberührt von dem Zauberspruch. Sofort stockte den Hexen der Atem. Wyatt schrie immer lauter und sein Schild schien zu schwinden.

„Los haut ab! Paige, beamt euch auf den Dachboden!", befahl Leo. Er hatte Chris gerade zu Ende geheilt und nichts war von der Wunde zu sehen. Sofort gehorchten die Hexen und Paige beamte sie hoch auf den Dachboden. Eine Weile hielt Wyatts Schild den Energiestrahl noch ab, doch dann verschwand das Energiefeld und der Blitz schoss nach vorne. Leo konnte sich gerade noch mit Chris in Sicherheit teleportieren, als der Strahl die komplette Wand aufriss.

Die Dämonen lachten laut. Sie waren sich ihrem Sieg über die Mächtigen Drei sicher. Sie wollten ihr Werk vollenden und schimmerten sich ebenfalls nach oben.

Kaum waren die Hexen oben angekommen rannte Phoebe zu einer kleinen Kiste und schmiss die dort gelagerten Kristalle einfach hinter sich. Paige fing sie magisch auf und hielt sie in der unmanifestierten Form, während sich Piper, ihren Sohn fest im Arm, konzentrierte und darauf wartete, dass die Dämonen auftauchten. Leo war gerade mit dem, immer noch bewusstlosen Chris erschienen, als die drei Dämonen auftauchten. Noch bevor sie mit ihren Energiebällen losfeuern konnten, schoss Piper los. Sie versuchte die Dämonen explodieren zu lassen, doch leider gelangen ihr nur einige oberflächliche Explosionen die, die Dämonen nur etwas torkeln ließen. Wyatt schrie weiter in ihren Armen, und plötzlich beamte er sich und seine Mutter weg. Die Dämonen waren kurz überrascht, doch sie fingen sich schnell wieder und luden ihre Energiebälle auf. Kurz bevor sie, sie abfeuern konnten, beamte Paige die Kristalle in einem Kreis um die Dämonen und, mit einem kreischenden Geräusch, schloss sich eine Energiepyramide um die Angreifer, die sofort aufschrieen.

Paige entspannte sich, genau wie Phoebe. Durch diese Macht konnten selbst alle drei Dämonen zusammen nicht entkommen.

Phoebe schnaufte und stand auf. Sie lockerte ihre Arme und sah zu Leo, der gerade einige kleinere Schrammen von Paige heilte. Neben ihr erschien Piper mit ihrem Sohn, die nach einer kurzen Angespanntheit die Lage erkannte und ebenfalls ruhiger wurde.

„Warum hat der Zauberspruch nicht funktioniert?", fragte Phoebe und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht lag es am Spruch selbst?", sagte Paige und stand auf.

Phoebe winkte ab. Sie wollte zum Buch der Schatten gehen, doch Piper hielt sie auf.

„Das Zeichen ist getrennt.", sagte sie knapp und stellte ihren Sohn in seinen Laufstall. Sofort richteten sich die Blicke ihrer Schwestern auf sie. „Was?"

Paige rannte zum Buch und nickte zu Phoebe. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich weiß nicht...", sagte sie. Sie sah verwundert erst zu Wyatt, dann zu ihren Schwestern und den Dämonen. „Es fühlt sich an wie ein Dejavu..."

„Was?", hakte Paige nach. Sie strich mit der Hand über das Buch.

Leo sah besorgt zu seiner Ex-Frau. „Eine Zeitschleife?"

„Wäre nicht das erste Mal.", murmelte Phoebe mehr zu sich als zu den Anderen.

Piper sah auf. „Prue..."

„Was ist mit ihr?", hakte Leo nach. Seine Ex-Frau sah auf.

„Ich weiß nicht...Mir viel nur grad ihr Name ein..."

„Geht es dir auch gut?" Paige kam näher und sah ihrer Schwester in die Augen.

Diese ging einige Schritte hin und her und legte die Hand an die Stirn.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht...Schlag mal die Seite über Zeitschleifen oder Zeitzauber auf!", befahl sie Paige und diese gehorchte. Nachdem sie einige Seiten überblättert hatte, blieb sie plötzlich bei einer stehen.

„Hast du was gefunden?", fragte Phoebe und kam näher. „Das ist doch der Zauber zur Anrufung unserer Familienmacht?" Paige nickte und sah zu Piper. „Ich weiß was du meinst. Ich spüre, dass hier irgend etwas wichtiges stand."

„Und was?" Leo stand mit verschränkten Armen da. Paige schüttelte den Kopf.

Ohne, dass sich jemand wirklich darum kümmerte, stand Chris auf und klopfte sich den Staub vom Körper. „Lasst doch einfach einen Geist herkommen und fragt ihn, ob sich etwas in der Zeit geändert hat. Die Geisterebene ist nicht in unserem Raum-; Zeitkontinuum.", sagte er und nur Piper drehte sich um. Sie sah auf den jungen Wächter des Lichts. Etwas in ihr meldete sich, etwas tief aus ihrem Innersten. Sie sah ihm in die grünen Augen.

Sein Gesicht veränderte sich auch und er schien irritiert. „Was ist?"

Piper sah ihm noch eine Sekunde länger in die Augen, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Nichts. Aber dein Vorschlag ist gut..."

Sie sah zu Paige, die auch sofort verstand. Mit einer Handbewegung legte sie die Kerzen vom Tisch in einen Kreis und Phoebe zündete sie an.

_„Hör die Worte,_

_hör mein Flehn,_

_musst mich heute wieder sehn,_

_überschreit die große Schwelle_

_und kehr zurück an deine Quelle."_

Doch nichts geschah. Nach einigen verwirrten Blicken wiederholte Paige den Spruch, doch wieder tat sich nichts.

„Was ist da los?", fragte Phoebe und ging zu dem Buch. Sie blätterte zu der Seite mit dem Spruch und verglich mit dem, den Paige gesagt hatte, doch sie waren identisch.

Ratlosigkeit machte sich breit, bis Leo das Schweigen durchbrach. „Ich frage Oben nach, vielleicht wissen die etwas." Dann verschwand er.

Piper sah sich wieder um. Alles kam ihr so seltsam vor, wie in einem Traum. Sie sah auf Wyatt, der amüsiert zu den Dämonen im Kristallgefängnis grinste, dann zu Chris, der sie seltsam und fast schon verschüchtert ansah. Bei ihm blieb sie stehen. Irgendetwas in ihrem Gedächtnis wollte nach oben drängen, doch sie konnte sich einfach nicht erinnern.

Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch das Haus und alle Blicke sprangen zu Phoebe, die zusammengezuckt war.

„Was hast du gesehen?", fragte Paige als ihre ältere Schwester wieder die Augen geöffnet hatte. „Einen Dämon, oder so etwas, er kommt her und will das Buch stehlen!"

„Was! Wer!", hakte Piper nach und kam näher, doch Phoebe schüttelte den Kopf.

„Welche Seite im Buch hattest du berührt?", fragte Chris und Phoebe sah auf das Erbstück. Sie wurde bleich und sah zu Piper. „Balthasar"

Sofort schlug die verwirrte Stimmung in schiere Ungläubigkeit um.

„Das kann nicht sein, er ist tot! Endgültig!", stieß Paige hervor. Sie konnte sich noch allzu gut daran erinnern, wie sie durch Zufall in diese Dimension kam, wo Cole und Phoebe sich nie getrennt hatten, da Paige nie eine Hexe und die Macht der Drei wiedergeboren wurde.

„Ich weiß...", murmelte Phoebe und sie schloss die Augen. Sie ließ noch einmal die Vision ablaufen.

„Ich sehe ein Buch. Es ist alt und sieht unserem ähnlich. Ich würde sagen es ist das Buch der Schatten, aber etwas stimmt nicht. Das Buch ist nicht auf unserem Dachboden, sondern wo anders, ich weiß nicht wo... Plötzlich beamt sich jemand her. In einem goldenen Feuer, dass wie das von der Quelle aussieht... Er geht auf das Buch zu, und greift es sich..."

„Aber das Böse kann das Buch doch nicht berühren?", fragte Paige in die Runde. Es kam keine Antwort, da es sowieso alle wussten.

„Da!", stieß plötzlich Phoebe hervor. „Er dreht sich um..."

Dann verstummte sie und öffnete die Augen. „Es ist Cole."

„Dann sollten wir einen Plan austüfteln, wie wir ihn aufhalten können!", sagte Chris und alle stimmten zu.

„Wir brauchen die Kristalle...", murmelte Paige und sah zu den Dämonen. „Es ist das einzige, das ihn je aufhalten konnte." Piper stimmte zu und richtete sich an Chris.

„Bringst du bitte Wyatt hoch zu Leo und sah ihm, dass sie oben bleiben sollen? Wir brauchen dich hier unten."

Chris sah sie ruhig an, dann lächelte er und ging zu dem Kleinen im Laufstall, der sichtlich erfreut darüber war, dass er mehr Aufmerksamkeit bekam. Währen er sich wegbeamte, richtete sich Piper an ihre Schwestern.

„Wann wird deine Vision eintreffen?", fragte sie Phoebe.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau...wir haben vielleicht noch ein paar Tage, Stunden oder...Sekunden!" Sie erschrak und riss ihre beiden Schwestern zu sich auf die Seite.

Direkt hinter den Beiden waren goldene Flammen aus dem Boden geschossen und eine Gestalt tauchte auf.

„Piper!", schrie Paige. Die Älteste hob die Hände um den Angreifer erstarren zu lassen, oder wenigstens zu sprengen, doch nichts geschah.

„Es geht nicht!"

Die Schwestern drängten sich zurück, als der Mann sich umdrehte.

Die Stimmung wurde noch angespannter, doch auch etwas verwirrter.

„Cole?", fragte Phoebe ohne den Schutz ihrer Schwestern zu verlassen.

„Phoebe! Hi!", begrüßte der Mann die Hexe, ohne bedrohlich oder aggressiv zu wirken.

„Du bist doch tot!", blaffte Paige, und der Dämon schien empört.

„Vielleicht euer Cole... Wo ist eigentlich Patrice?", fragte er und sah sich um. Sein Blick hielt bei den Dämonen. „Da seit ihr!"

Er ging zu den Gefangenen und stellte nebenbei ein dickes, Ledergebundenes Buch auf den Tisch.

Phoebe richtete sich an ihre Schwestern und flüsterte:

„Das ist das Buch aus meiner Vision!"

„Bist du sicher?", hakte Piper nach und ihre Schwester nickte. „Paige, hol es her!"

"Buch!", befahl die Hexe, doch nichts geschah. „Schwarzes, dickes Buch, dass aussieht wie das Buch der Schatten!" Außer ein paar verwirrten Blicken ihrer Schwestern regte sich nichts.

„Braucht ihr die noch?", fragte Cole plötzlich.

„Was?", hakte Paige nach.

„Na ja, ich such die schon eine ganze Weile. Sie haben in meiner Welt ne' Menge Unsinn gemacht. Müssen wohl durch das gleiche Portal gegangen sein, wie meine Tochter."

„Du hast eine Tochter?", brach es aus Phoebe. Ihr ehemaliger Liebhaber sah sie verwirrt an.

„Ich dachte Patrice hättet ihr schon kennen gelernt? Was ist los Phoebe?"

Die Schwestern flüsterten sich wieder zu.

„Sollen wir ihm etwas von den Dejavues sagen?"

Noch bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte unterbrach Cole:

„Dejavues? Dann muss das ein Zeitzauber sein..."

Die Hexen sahen zu ihm. „Was?"

„Moment, das haben wir gleich..."

Der Dämon stellte sich etwas abseits hin und schloss die Augen. Dann öffnete er die Arme, streckte sie weit auseinander und führte dann die Hände zusammen. Wie gewaltige Wellen schlug ein Kraftfeld aus und überflutete den ganzen Dachboden. Dann schossen die Wellen aus dem Haus, über die Straße. Sie umschlossen ganz San Francisco, ganz Amerika, die ganze Welt; und wie als hätte jemand sie mit eiskaltem Wasser übergossen breiteten sich die Erinnerungen in ihnen aus. Alles kam wieder.

Phoebe erinnerte sich an Patrice, ihre Tochter aus einer anderen Welt. Paige erinnerte sich an Richard, den sie vernichten musste, und an Chris, der ihr im Social Center so nah war.

Piper erinnerte sich an Chris, ihren Sohn, wie er unter Schmerzen zusammengebrochen war, wie sie ihn einfrieren musste. Sie erinnerte sich an Leo, der verschwunden war und an Prue, die sie alle betrogen und verraten hatte.

Einige Minuten lang standen alle nur da und verarbeiteten ihre Erinnerungen.

„Ich schätze mal ihr braucht noch ein Weilchen...", sagte Cole ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. „Ich erledige mal das kleine Problem da hinten und hol dann meine Tochter. Das Buch der Dunkelheit lasse ich mal hier..." Er lud einen goldenen Energieball auf und schoss ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken auf die Dämonen, die sofort verbrannten. Dann ging er in Flammen auf und verschwand.

Die Hexen standen noch eine Weile so da, bis Chris ihre Starre löste. Er kam durch die Decke und erschien vor Piper. Sie sah ihn an. Auch er erinnerte sich wieder an alles.

„Wir müssen Prue finden.", sagte er kühl. Seine Mutter erinnerte sich wieder an die kalten Momente, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass er ihr Sohn ist.

„Ja.", sagte sie knapp und die Familie beschloss, wo anders weiterzureden.

Die Stimmung war seltsam. Alle erinnerten sich nun wieder an die Geschehnisse, an Chris, Prue und Leo.

Cole hatte sich von einigen Minuten mit seiner Tochter zurück ins Haus gebeamt und stand mit verschränkten Armen hinter ihr. Patrice sah ungewohnt ernst aus.

„Warum hat Prue das alles getan?", fragte Piper und sah zu ihren Schwestern.

„Und vor allem wie?", warf Phoebe ein und sah zu Cole. Sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass dieser Mann nicht ihr Cole war, aber trotzdem Cole. Ihr Kopf dröhnte, doch sie verdrängte diese Gedanken und fügte hinzu. „Sie konnte immerhin die Zeit zurückdrehen, Leo festhalten und ihn abschirmen, Chris mit einem Fluch belegen und das alles, ohne, dass wir etwas gemerkt haben!"

Paige wollte etwas einwerfen, doch wurde sie von blauen Funken unterbrochen.

Der Älteste kam durch die Decke und sah sofort zu Cole. Er wusste von den anderen Ältesten schon, dass „Die Quelle" in dieser Dimension aufgetaucht war.

„Und?", fragte Piper, doch Leo schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir können sie weder finden noch haben sie eine Ahnung, wie sie das alles anstellen konnte. Auch Oben war die Zeit zurückgedreht worden."

Plötzlich lachte Cole bitter auf. „Das ist unmöglich."

Phoebe sah auf. „Wieso?"

Die Quelle blickte der Hexe in die Augen. „Weil Sowohl die Unterwelt als auch die Welt der Ältesten nicht im gleichen Zeitraum sind, wie die Erde."

„Aber es war so. Auf der Erde, Oben und in der Unterwelt wurde die Zeit auf den Punkt zurückgedreht, als im Jenseits Prues verschwinden bemerkt wurde.", warf Leo ein.

„Aber das ergibt überhaupt keinen Sinn!", brach Paige ein und sprang von ihrem Sessel. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf sie.

„Was ergibt keinen Sinn?", hakte Piper nach.

„Na, dass alles!", begann Paige und gestikulierte wild mit den Armen. „Was hat sich geändert, was ist jetzt anders, als vorher?"

Alle bemerkten, dass sie Recht hatte. Nichts hatte sich geändert.

„Vielleicht hat sie einfach nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich auftauche?", fragte Cole in die Runde, doch Piper winkte ab.

„Irgendwie glaube ich, dass sie es ganz genau wusste. Sie konnte spüren wenn jemand die Dimension wechselte, oder sich beamte, warum sollte sie dich dann nicht bemerkt haben? Und wieso hat sie Phoebe auf die Jagd nach dem Schaft des Dolches gemacht, wenn sie doch sicher aus dem Jenseits wusste, dass der Dolch direkt mit dem Buch der Dunkelheit verbunden ist! Das ergibt alles keinen Sinn!"

„Was für ein Dolch?", hakte Cole nach und Phoebe erklärte es ihm.

„Der Dolch der Engel, der im großen Krieg alle Engel in sich aufgesogen hatte. Er wurde gespalten und mit seiner Hilfe kann Prue eine neue Macht der Drei erschaffen."

Eine kurze Stille machte sich breit, dann lachte Cole laut auf.

„Das ist doch lächerlich!"

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf ihn und Chris hakte nach.

„Was ist lächerlich!" Er kannte Cole nicht, nur aus Erzählungen, und diese waren nicht sonderlich gut. In Chris Zukunft hatte Phoebe immer nur von „Der Quelle" gesprochen, selten von dem Menschen Cole.

„Es gibt keinen „Dolch der Engel"!", entgegnete der Dämon und alle brachen auf.

„Wie es gibt keinen Dolch!"

„Es gibt einfach keinen! Es gab nie so mächtige Engel, egal in welcher Dimension!"

„Und warum hast du uns dann das Buch gebracht!", blaffte Phoebe und nickte zu dem Buch.

„Ein Freund, der öfter die Dimension wechselt, hat mir gesagt, dass meine Tochter das Buch braucht, und...na ja...da bin ich hergekommen."

„Einfach so?", hakte Phoebe bitter nach. „Dieser" Cole erinnerte sie mit jeder Geste, jedem Wort und jedem Blick an ihren Cole, gleichzeitig wirkte er mit dem Wissen und der Macht die er hatte wie die Quelle, die sie so sehr verabscheute.

„Ich bin ein Avatar, Phoebe. Ich bin ein Unikat und habe Kräfte die weit über „deinen Cole" gehen, auch wenn er für kurze Zeit ebenso ein Avatar war."

Patrices Gesicht hellte sich ein wenig auf. Sie liebte es ihren Vater so sprechen zu hören.

„Und was sollen wir dann mit dem Buch der Dunkelheit und dem Kristall der Wahrheit?", stieß Paige in die Runde und keiner wusste eine Antwort.

„Ok, ok, ok…." Chris drückte sich von der Wand, an der gelehnt war, ab und ging in die Mitte der Runde. Er sah zuerst auf Phoebe, dann auf Cole und Patrice, Paige und zuletzt auf seine Eltern.

„Wir müssen Prue finden, nur sie kennt alle Antworten."

Alle stimmten dem jungen Wächter des Lichts zu.

„Und können wir sie sonst noch aufspüren? Pendeln, Zaubersprüche und die Ältesten können es nicht, was für Möglichkeiten haben wir sonst noch?"

„Wie wär's mit dem Zauberspruch um eine verlorene Schwester wiederzufinden?", warf Piper ein und ihr Sohn wandte sich zu ihr. Er sah sie wieder so kühl an, doch konnte er diesen Blick nicht lange halten, denn Patrice meldete sich zu Wort:

„Wir könnten auch das Orakel von Delphi fragen."

„Oder wir rufen einen anderen Geist als unsere Verwandten herbei, wir kennen so viele Tote, da müsste doch einer dabei sein der auch kommt!", brachte Phoebe und auf Chris Gesicht machte sich ein kleines, kaum zu sehendes Lächeln breit.

„Gut, wir versuchen alles!", sagte er und wandte sich zu seinen Eltern. „Piper, Leo. Ihr versucht den Zauberspruch. Patrice und Cole ihr geht nach Griechenland und...", doch er konnte nicht weiterreden. Die Quelle unterbrach ihn:

„Ich weiß ja, dass ihr gewohnt seit immer alles auf euch zu laden und zu glauben die Welt drehe sich nur für euch, aber ich habe eine Dimension zu führen und keine Zeit für solche Spielchen. Ich übertrage meine Rechte das Buch zu berühren an meine Tochter, dann gehe ich!"

Phoebe sah zu ihm und spüre die Quelle allen Bösen in ihm.

„Schön...dann gehen wir zwei Patrice, und Phoebe und Paige ihr versucht einen anderen Geist zu rufen!", befahl er und alle stimmten ihm zu.


	8. Verwirrungen

**_Beyond the seaside:_**

**_Verwirrungen_**

_„Gute Seele Andy,_

_hör die Worte_

_hör mein Flehn_

_muss dich heute wieder sehn_

_überschreit die große Schwelle_

_und kehr zurück an diese Stelle."_

„Und wieder nichts..."

Paige hatte die Arme im Nacken und schien ziemlich verzweifelt.

„Versuchen wir's mit Mark?", fragte Phoebe. Sie saß auf dem Sofa unten im Wohnzimmer. Die zwei Schwestern hatten schon fast ein Duzend Geister beschworen, doch kein einziger war erschienen.

„Wer?", hakte Paige nach.

„War vor deiner Zeit...Das hat so keinen Sinn, wir müssen radikaler werden..."

„Radikaler?" Paige blieb stehen.

„Wir müssen zu der Stelle wo ein Mensch den wir kennen gestorben ist. Und es darf nicht zu lange her sein..."

„Na, ja...wir haben gute Arbeit geleistet, in den letzten Monaten ist keiner gestorben."

Phoebe sah gereizt zu ihrer Schwester, die sie unschuldig angrinste, doch plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein und ihr Gesicht verdunkelte sich.

„Was ist?", fragte Paige. Der Zauber der ihre Haare färbte wirkte immer noch, und sie wurden gelblicher

„Wir könnten Richard rufen.", sagte sie dann knapp und Paige brach sofort ein:

„Nein!"

„Aber er ist der einzige, der gestorben ist und den wir kennen! Und sein Todesort ist auch gleich da...", entgegnete die Ältere und sah in die Küche, in der Paige ihren ehemaligen Geliebten vernichtet hatte.

„Er ist aber nicht tot!", entfuhr es Paige.

„Was?", Phoebe sah sichtlich irritiert zu ihrer Schwester.

„Prue hat doch die Zeit zurückgedreht!"

„Und Cole hat sie wieder normal hingedreht.", entgegnete die Ältere.

„Ja aber die drei Dämonen in der Kristallfall sind doch auch nicht nachträglich gestorben, oder!" Paige steigerte sich rein, ohne wirklich zu überlegen was sie da sagte.

„Paige...", begann Phoebe. „Die Drei waren durch die Kristallfalle abgeschirmt, die Zeit ist wieder normal und Richard ist tot!"

Nun hatte die Jüngere nichts mehr zu entgegnet, ihre Schwester hatte einfach Recht.

„Pff...nur lauter Ruinen! Und hier soll ein Orakel sein?"

Chris stand auf einem großen, weißen Felsklotz und versuchte irgendetwas auszumachen.

Patrice sprang völlig mühelos von mehreren Steinen zu höheren Punkten und zurück.

Der Wächter des Lichts sah ihr nach. „Was für eine Dämonenhälfte hast du eigentlich in dir!"

„Gar keine." Der Halb-Dämon ließ sich auf einer alten Säule nieder und blickte nach unten zu ihrem Freund.

„Wie meinst du das? Du bist ein Halber Dämon! Tochter von Cole der Quelle allen Bösens und Phoebe einer der Mächtigen Drei. Also was bist du eigentlich?"

„Halb Hexe, halb Avatar."

Chris lachte leise auf und beamte sich zu der jungen Frau nach oben.

„"Avatar", das ist ein Rang und keine Rasse."

„Nicht wirklich, nur sehr mächtige Dämonen, Hexen oder Sonstiges können Avatare werden, und auch nur dann, wenn sie schon dazu geboren wurden, alles ein wenig kompliziert. Aber in meiner Welt war mein Vater, Cole, schon immer ein Avatar gewesen, seit er geboren wurde. Wenn du so willst: Er war für das Böse das, was Wyatt für das Gute ist."

„Aber wieso ist er dann..."Gut"? Chris sah sie verunsichert an. Er hielt das Wort „Gut" für die Quelle des Bösen schlecht gewählt.

„Weil er nie böse war. Soweit ich weiß ist der einzige Unterschied zwischen eurem Cole und meinem Vater, außer der angeborenen Macht, der, dass mein Vater bei seiner Mutter, einem Menschen, aufgewachsen war und Cole bei seinem Vater, der ein Dämon war."

„Und das reichte aus, um so etwas völlig neues zu erschaffen?"

„Das und die Tatsache, dass die Liebe zwischen meiner Mutter und meinem Vater stärker war, als die alte Quelle, die Besitz von ihm ergreifen wollte."

„Alles irgendwie verwirrend...", murmelte Chris und sah zu einigen kleinen Autos, die sich am Ende einer Straße näherten. „Wir sollten lieber hier runter, bevor man uns sieht..."

Patrice nickte ihm zu und sprang ohne zu zögern die Säule hinunter, während der Wächter des Lichts sich beamte.

„Tut das nicht weh?", fragte Chris den Halb-Dämon, als dieser barfüßig auf dem Steinboden aufkam.

„Levithation. Kurz vor dem Boden bremse ich ab.", antwortete die junge Frau.

„Du kannst schweben!" Chris sah verblüfft zu seiner Cousine.

„Von meiner Mutter habe ich das Schweben und vom meinem Vater die kleinen Biester hier...", erklärte Patrice und entfachte einen Feuerball.

„Niedlich...pack die weg! Die Touristen sind gleich hier und wir müssen noch den Eingang zum Orakel finden..."

„Ok..." Piper stand mit verschränkten Armen vor dem alten Tisch auf dem Dachboden. Sie und Leo hatten alles für einen Anrufungszauber für eine verlorene Schwester bereitgelegt.

„Können wir?", fragte der Älteste und sah seine Ex-Frau an.

„Warum nennt er uns Piper und Leo?", entgegnete Piper völlig aus dem Kontext heraus.

„Was?"

„Chris. Er weis doch auch wieder alles, warum nennt er uns dann immer noch beim Vornamen und nicht Mum und Dad?" Die Hexe sah dem Mann in die Augen und erinnerte sich wieder an die Liebe, die sie immer noch füreinander empfanden. Schnell verdrängte sie dieses Gefühl und versuchte besorgt auszusehen.

„Es wird ihm schwer fallen uns so zu sehen. Er ist unser Sohn, das stimmt, aber in dieser Welt ist er noch nicht einmal gezeugt! Lass ihm Zeit, er wird uns schon akzeptieren..."

„Apropos..." Piper sah aus dem Fenster und schien nachzudenken. „Wie alt ist Chris eigentlich?"

Leo schien zuerst nicht zu verstehen, doch dann durchschaute er seine Ex-Frau.

„Ich denke mal so um die zwanzig, nicht älter..."

„Das lässt sich nachprüfen."

Die Hexe ging zu dem Sekretär und schrieb etwas auf ein Stück Papier.

„Zünde mal eine Kerze an.", bat sie den Ältesten und dieser folgte.

_„Noch nicht geboren,_

_aber schon hier_

_wann muss Chris anfangen zu _

_wachsen in mir..."_

Die Hexe ließ das Papier in der Flamme verbrennen und wartete bis sich der Rauch in ein Datum verwandelte.

Sowohl Piper als auch Leo wurden blass und sahen sich an.

„Nächsten Mittwoch!"

„Bitte folgen Sie mir! Alle mir nach! Gleich betreten wir die Steinstufen, die sonst nur die alten Griechischen Könige betreten durften!"

Der Fremdenführer hielt einen Prospekt in die Luft und eine große Menschentraube bildete sich um ihn. Chris stand unauffällig als einer von ihnen da, während Patrice sich etwas hinter ihm versteckte. Die große Höhle, in der sich die Gruppe aufhielt, war erleuchtet von elektrischem Licht und mehreren Tafeln, die Bilder und Schriften zeigten.

„Meinst du sie bringen uns zum echten Orakel?", flüsterte die junge Frau.

„Hoffen wir's, wenn der noch mehr über alte Griechen redet werde ich wahnsinnig..." Chris lehnte sich entnervt gegen eine Wand und sah sich um. Überall nur Touristen mit Fotoapparaten und ein wildes Gemurmel verschiedenster Sprachen.

„Sag mal...", begann der Wächter des Lichts nachdem die Gruppe sich etwas entfernt hatte.

„In deiner Welt ist doch Cole die stärkste Macht, oder?"

Patrice nickte und verschränkte die Arme.

„Aber was ist mit der Macht der Drei?"

Chris verschränkte auch die Arme und sah auf das Gesicht seiner Freundin, das sich leicht verdunkelte.

„Die Macht der Drei starb lange Zeit bevor ich geboren wurde."

„Wie?", hakte Chris nach. Patrice räusperte sich und nickte in die Richtung, in die, Touristen gegangen waren. Der Wächter des Lichts verstand und sie gingen weiter.

„Ich weiß nicht ob du die Geschichte von Prues Tod kennst..." Sie sah ihn an und er erzählte die Fassung, die er von seiner Mutter gehört hatte:

„Prue wurde von Shanks, einem mächtigen Dämon, getötet. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht."

„Es war nicht ganz so...", unterbrach sie ihn. „Es stimmt, das Shanks sie getötet hat, doch das war nicht die Ur-Fassung."

„Ur-Fassung?", warf Chris ein und seine Cousine sah ihn etwas erbost an.

„Ja.", setzte sie wieder an." Eigentlich konnten die Mächtigen Drei Shanks mehr oder weniger ohne Probleme vernichten, doch sie waren dabei unvorsichtig. Eine Reporterin und ein Kameramann hatten alles aufgenommen: Shanks, den Zauberspruch und das große „Puff" danach." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und wartete, bis die Touristen weitergegangen waren, dann fuhr sie fort: „Daraufhin wurde die Magie komplett enttarnt, und das Halliwellhaus wurde von Reportern und Fans umstellt. Es gelang sogar einer Frau in das Haus einzudringen, doch als Prue sie mit ihrer Magie rausschmiss, drehte sie durch. Sie erschoss Piper mit einem Gewehr. Prue hatte noch versucht sie ins Krankenhaus zu bringen, doch ihre Schwester starb, weil die Armee und die Polizei sich ihr in den Weg stellten und sie verhaften wollten."

Chris sah deutlich bedrückt aus zu hören, dass eine Version seiner Mutter so gestorben war.

„Was war mit Leo, warum hat er sie nicht geheilt?", warf er leise ein.

„Leo und Phoebe waren in der Unterwelt um mit der Quelle des Bösen zu verhandeln. Es gab nur einen einzigen Dämon, der die Zeit zurückdrehen konnte."

„Welcher?" Chris sah wissbegierig und traurig zugleich aus.

„Tempes. Die mächtigen Drei hatten ihn schon einmal fast vernichtet, daher wollte er ihnen nicht helfen, doch da sowohl das Gute als auch das Böse sehr daran interessiert waren, die Magie zu schützen, zwang die damalige Quelle den Dämon die Zeit zurückzudrehen."

„Was war mit den Cleanern!", unterbrach Chris plötzlich die Geschichte. Patrice sah ihn noch böser an, doch sie antwortete:

„Die Cleaner wollten helfen, wirklich, doch es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder die Zeit so zurückdrehen, dass der Dämon, Piper und die Magie wiederhergestellt waren, oder einfach alle vergessen zu lassen."

„Und warum haben sie das nicht getan?"

„Um die ganze Welt vergessen zu lassen fehlte ihnen schlichtweg die Macht. Sie hätten einen Rat der Mächte, also des Guten Bösen und Neutralen einberufen müssen, und das hatte zu lange gedauert. Und hätten sie die Zeit zurückgedreht hätte sich die Geschichte nur wiederholt, sie hatten keine Möglichkeit die Schwestern irgendwie zu warnen."

„Verstehe..." Chris schien nachzudenken.

„Also wurde die Zeit zurückgedreht, und da Tempes Magie nur auf der Erde wirkt, wurden Leo und Phoebe verschont. Doch die Quelle hatte sie betrogen. Der Pakt sah vor, dass die Quelle die Zeit zurückdreht und Phoebe nur ihre Schwestern warnt, dann hätte sie auf ewig in der Unterwelt bleiben sollen, doch wie gesagt: Die Quelle verriet sie und wollte sie töten, sie konnten nur ganz knapp aus der Unterwelt fliehen. Doch es war da schon zu spät. Tempes hatte die Zeit genau 24 Stunden zurückgedreht, genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Shanks Piper und Prue angegriffen hatte, doch da Leo dieses mal nicht da war um sie zu heilen, starb Prue, die schwerer verletzt war. Piper überlebte knapp."

„So war das also..." Der junge Wächter des Lichts hatte die Arme immer noch verschränkt und sah ernst zu seiner Freundin. Die Touristen bewegten sich tiefer in die Ruinen und die Zwei folgten unauffällig.

„Piper brach zusammen, doch ganz anders als in eurer Welt. Hier versuchte sie mit Duzenden Sprüchen Prue zurückzuholen, doch es gelang nicht. Aber wie das Schicksal nun so ist, fanden durch genau diese Zauber Paige und die gebrochenen Phoebe und Piper zu zusammen und bildeten so die neue Macht der Drei. In meiner Welt jedoch, jagte Piper einen Dämon nach dem anderen. Sie vernichtete Tausende auf der Jagd nach Shanks, doch sie konnte ihn nicht finden, bis sie zur Quelle allen Bösens kam und ihn dort fand. Auf dem Thron. Als er Prue getötet hatte, wurde er so mächtig, dass er die damalige Quelle tötete und ihre Macht übernahm. Meine Eltern versuchten sie aufzuhalten, doch sie war nicht mehr sie selbst, sie war die personifizierte Rache. Sie griff an und meine Eltern halfen ihr, doch selbst zwei Hexen und ein Dämon waren zu wenig für die Quelle des Bösen. Piper starb."

Chris sah auf. Er wusste, dass es nicht seine Mutter gewesen war, aber es ging ihm trotzdem nahe.

„Doch sie konnte im Jenseits mit Prue einen Zauber sprechen und die Macht der Drei auf Cole zu übertragen. Mein Vater vernichtete dann die Quelle und übernahm ihre Macht, wurde selbst zur Quelle und, na ja den Rest kennst du ja..."

„Was?", Chris wurde auf einmal hellwach. Wie ein Blitz hatte ihn diese Nachricht durchzuckt. „Cole wurde die Macht der Drei übertragen!"

Patrice sah ihn verwirrt an.

Wieder gingen sie um eine Kurve und Patrice erklärte Chris die Einzelheiten um diese Machtübertragung, doch plötzlich stockte sie.

Der junge Wächter des Lichts und sie wurden blass. Vor ihnen hatten sie alle Touristen aufgebaut und auf sie gerichtet und alle hatten sie Energiebälle geladen.

„Eine Falle!", schrie Chris, doch es war schon zu spät. Die Warlocks feuerte alle ihre Geschosse ab.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Leo.

Piper saß auf dem rosa geblümten Sofa und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Leo lachte etwas auf und seine Ex-Frau blickte hoch. „Was ist daran bitte lustig!"

„Chris muss nächste Woche Mittwoch gezeugt werden. Das hat doch eine seltsame Art der Komik, oder?" Piper wollte ihn anschreien, doch selbst ihr huschte ein Lächeln über die Lippen.

„Aber warum hat er uns nichts gesagt? Er müsste doch wissen, jedenfalls ungefähr, wann er gezeugt werden müsste?", murmelte Leo und Piper sprang hoch.

„Kannst du das bitte nicht so sagen!" Beide wurden rot, es ging schließlich um ihr Liebesleben.

„Vielleicht wollte er uns nicht belasten, oder unter Druck setzen?"

„Oder er wollte nie geboren werden..."

Leo sah auf. „Was! Warum sollte er sich wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein!"

„Vielleicht macht er sich vorwürfe, er konnte bisher nicht herausfinden, warum Wyatt böse wird. Und vielleicht glaubt er, dass wenn er nie geboren wird, alle Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Bruder zukommt..." Piper sah selbst traurig aus, als sie das sagte.

„Er hat ein großes Herz und liebt seinen Bruder und seine Familie über alles...", murmelte Leo.

„Genau wie jedes Halliwell Mitglied.", fügte Piper hinzu und lächelte ihren Ex-Mann an.

„Bereit?" Phoebe sah zu ihrer Schwester. Paige nickte entschlossen und warf ein Säckchen mit Kräutern auf die Stelle in der Küche, in der sie Richard vernichtet hatte.

„_Menschliche Seele _

_gefangen im Bösen._

_Der Tod konnte dich_

_als Einzigstes erlösen.", _begann Phoebe und sah zu Paige, die fortfuhr:

„_Gute Seele Richards_

_hör die Worte hör mein Flehn_

_musst mich heute wieder sehn_

_überschreit die große Schwelle_

_und kehr zurück an diese Stelle"_

Als sie das letzte Wort gesprochen hattewirbelten die Kräuter nach oben und in einem sanften, weißen Licht erschien ihr ehemaliger Geliebter.

„Paige...", sagte er und sah die Hexe an. Er schien traurig und verschämt aus.

„Richard, wo ist Prue?", sagte Phoebe kalt. Sie wollte das alles so kurz wie Möglich für ihre Schwester machen.

„Wer?", fragte der Geist.

„Du kannst sie aufspüren, das wissen wir. Finde Prue Halliwell.", befahl Paige kalt und sowohl ihr Ex als auch ihre Schwester sahen sie überrascht an. Richard nickte traurig und schloss die Augen.

Nach einer Weile öffnete er sie wieder und sah verwirrt aus.

„Was ist?", fragte Phoebe und stemmte die Arme in die Hüfte.

„Ich finde sie nicht..."

„Such weiter!", befehlte die Hexe, doch der Geist schüttelte den Kopf. „Es hat keinen Sinn, sie ist abgeschirmt, alles was ich euch sagen kann ist, dass sie noch auf der Erde ist..."

Wieder setzte eine Stille ein, dann sah Richard Paige in die Augen.

„Es tut mir leid..."

Dann verschwand er.

Die Energiebälle schlugen neben ihnen ein und sprengten große Teile der Felswand weg. Patrice war an die Decke gesprungen und wich schwebend den Angriffen aus, während Chris einige Geschosse mit seiner Telekinese abwehren konnte. Er versuchte die Blitze auf die Warlocks zu lenken, doch er war zu ungeübt mit dieser Magie. Der Halb-Dämon hingegen verhielt sich wie als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan. Patrice sprang von Wand zu wand, wich den Geschossen aus oder lenkte sie mit ihren Armschilden, die immer wieder aus den Kristallen an ihren Armschützern nach vorne sprangen, zurück. Sie vernichtete einige der Warlocks, doch es erschienen immer mehr.

Als Chris plötzlich getroffen wurde und gegen eine Wand geschleudert wurde sprang sie zu ihm und zerschlug einen ihrer Armschilde. Wie eine kleine Druckwelle durchzog ein lila Schein den Raum und eine magische Barriere umschloss den Wächter des Lichts und den Halb-Dämon.

Die Warlocks hielten nicht an und schleuderten ihre Blitze unermüdlich gegen das Schild.

„Alles ok?", fragte Patrice und sah auf Chris blutende Schulter.

„Ich wird's überleben. Lass uns abhauen!", antwortete er und beamte sich und seine Cousine aus der Höhle.

„Sollen wir ihn fragen?", fragte Piper und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Leo stand bei dem Tisch mit den Ritualgegenständen und sah zu seiner Frau.

„Wir sollten lieber überlegen was wir jetzt machen. Schließlich müssen wir Chris am Mittwoch zeugen.", sagte er und lächelte.

„Sag das nicht so!", tadelte die Hexe ihren Ex-Mann und grinste selbst dabei.

Sie wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, doch wurde sie von blauen Funken unterbrochen.

Chris und Patrice hatten sich auf den Dachboden gebeamt und der Halb-Dämon sprang sofort hoch und lud einen Feuerball auf.

„Was ist los?", fragte die Hexe, doch die Antwort hatte sich schon auf den Dachboden geblinzelt. Einige Warlocks erschienen und wollten angreifen, doch Piper war schneller und ließ sie alle erstarren.

Patrice sah sich um. „Du bist wirklich stark Piper!"

„Ja, ja, schon gut, also was ist los!", hakte die Hexe nach und schlängelte sich zwischen einige Warlocks hindurch. Leo tat es ihr gleich und kniete sich neben seinen Sohn, der ihn halt ansah. Sanftes Lichts strömte aus den Händen des Ältesten und die Wunde schloss sich.

„Danke." Chris stand auf und sah sich um. „Das müssten eigentlich mehr sein..."

„Was ist eigentlich passiert!", schrie Piper jetzt auf, nachdem ihr schon wieder niemand geantwortet hatte.

„Wir waren in den Ruinen des Orakels und folgten einigen Touristen, wir dachten, sie würden zum echten Orakel gehen.", begann Patrice und stellte sich direkt vor einen großen Warlock, der mitten in seinem Wutentbrannten Schrei erstarrt war. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln huschte über die rot-glänzenden Lippen des Halb-Dämons.

„Aber die Touristen...", fügte Chris hinzu und deutete auf die Männer und Frauen um sie herum, die immer noch mit bunten Hemden und Kameras bekleidet waren. „Waren alle Warlocks. Ich schätze mal Richards Sippschaft."

„Aber...", begann Leo doch er wurde von zersplitternden Holz aus der Küche gestört.

Sofort beamte er alle nach Unten.

Dort waren Phoebe und Paige gerade dabei einige Energiebälle abzuwehren und zurückzuschicken. Sofort ließ auch hier Piper alle Warlocks erstarren.

Ihre Schwestern atmeten auf. „Danke."

„Sind das eure?", fragte Paige und richtete sich an Chris und Patrice, die nur nickten.

„Also wollen wir sie jetzt vernichten oder nicht?" Der Halb-Dämon lud wieder einen Feuerball auf und wollte angreifen, doch Chris hielt sie zurück.

„Vielleicht können wir von einem herausfinden, wo ihr Boss ist."

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass sie einen Boss haben?", warf Piper ein. Sie verschränkte die Arme und sah zu ihrem Sohn, der immer noch diese kühle Aura hatte.

„Anscheinend sind es doch mehr Familienmitglieder und Söldner als wir dachten, und irgendjemand muss sie unter Kontrolle halten, sonst würden sie doch einfach unkontrolliert angreifen. Aber sie haben uns eine Falle gestellt, dass ist doch wohl deutlich geplant gewesen, oder?", entgegnete der junge Wächter des Lichts.

„Gut, dann vernichten wir alle außer den da.", sagte Paige und deutete auf einen Mann im Anzug, der kein wutverzerrtes Gesicht hatte, und auch keine Energiebälle aufgeladen hatte.

Plötzlich schrie Patrice auf:

„DER?"

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf sie und Phoebe sah sich den Mann, der auch etwas vertrautes und junges an sich hatte, näher an.

„Ist das nicht der aus der Bar?" Sie drehte sich zu ihrer Tochter, die mit den Zähnen knirschte und nickte.

„Der hat mir dauernd alle Warlocks getötet!" Sie schien richtig wütend darüber zu sein, dass ihr die Gegner gestohlen worden waren, was kaum jemand in der Runde wirklich verstehen konnte.

„Gut, dann vernichten wir alle außer den.", sagte Piper und fing an einen nach den anderen zu sprengen. Patrice wurde von Leo auf den Dachboden gebeamt, und nach einigen Minuten waren alle Warlocks in der Hölle.

Piper atmete durch. „Das war mal was anderes." Dann richtete sie sich an ihre Familie. „Bereit?" Ein deutliches Nicken kam als Antwort und die Hexe ließ nur den Kopf des Mannes frei. Dieser sah sich deutlich verwirrt um und verzog das Gesicht, als er seinen Körper nicht bewegen konnte.

Patrice stand ihm am nächsten und grinste ihn diabolisch an. „Hi."

Ganz plötzlich veränderte sich sein Gesicht zu einem äußert freundlichen und warmen Wesen, dass allen Anwesenden einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

„Du bist das.", sagte er freundlich und lächelte. Patrice wich etwas zurück.

„Was gibt's da zu grinsen! Du bist eingefroren und umringt von Guten Mächten die dich zu Hölle jagen können!", fauchte sie ihn an, doch das störte ihn nicht.

„Wieso solltet ihr mich vernichten wollen?"

„Weil du ein Warlock bist du das unser Job ist?", entgegnete Piper. Sie war auch etwas empört über die gute Laune ihres Gefangenen.

„Ich bin nur zur Hälfte Warlock, und außerdem tötet ihr keine Freunde."

„Du bist nicht unser Freund!", fauchte Patrice und ihr Feuerball wurde konzentrierter und größer. Der Mann schien amüsiert über ihr Temperament.

„Du bist genauso hitzköpfig wie dein Vater."

Diese Worte durchschnitten die Luft wie ein heißes Messer.

„Mein Vater?", blaffte Patrice und Chris fügte hinzu: „Cole?"

Wieder war der Mann im Anzug deutlich amüsiert. „Der und kein anderer."

„Mein Vater ist schon lange Weg!" Wieder wurde der Feuerball in ihrer Hand größer.

„Kein Einwand, aber wir haben ihn kurz abgefangen. Der Mann versteht echt keinen Spaß, wenn man ihn bei seinen Transdimensionalen Reisen stört."

„Was!" Alle waren nun hellwach und überrascht.

„Wer ist wir!", fauchte Patrice.

„Na, ja..." Der Warlock schien absichtlich eine kleine Pause zu machen um die Spannung aufzubauen.

„Was!", blaffte Piper und der Mann lachte auf.

„Ich und Prue natürlich."

Plötzlich wurde es still und Patrice Feuerball verpuffte.

„Prue und Richards Familie haben sich gegen und verbündet?", hakte Phoebe nach.

„Was heißt verbündet? Prue hat einfach den Anführer..."

Er konnte nicht zu ende reden, denn plötzlich war er in einem hellen Schein verschwunden.

Eine Weile lang starrten alle auf die Stelle wo er grade noch gestanden hatte, dann hockte sich Patrice genervt auf den Boden.

„Immer wenn's spannend wird..."


	9. Alles wird klar

****

Kapitel 9 

**Alles wird klar.**

****

Es ist Nacht in San Francisco und zum ersten mal seit langer Zeit ist alles ruhig im Hause Halliwell.

Alle waren sich einig, dass jetzt erst mal Ruhe und Schlaf an erster Stelle stand. Nachdem was alles passiert war dröhnte allen der Kopf und jeder waren verwirrt.

Lange hatten sie diskutiert, Thesen aufgestellt und versucht herauszufinden, was eigentlich los war, warum Prue aus dem Jenseits gekommen war, warum sie Patrice hergebracht hatte und warum sie wollte, dass die Halliwells den Kristall der Wahrheit und das Buch der Dunkelheit bzw. den Drachendolchschaft stehlen. Es war einfach alles zu verwirrend um weiterzumachen. Mit einem Zauber hatten sie das ganze Haus in einem Schild gehüllt, der für die Dauer einer Nacht jede Art von Teleportation verbot. So konnten sie wenigstens eine Nacht gut und sicher schlafen, auch wenn keiner wirklich schlafen wollte.

Patrice schlief bei Phoebe, Chris bei Paige und Piper schlief alleine, während Leo bei Wyatt schlief.

Die Hexe lag mit offenen Augen im Bett. Sie dachte über alles nach. Über Prue, Leo, Wyatt, einfach alles. Sie dachte an Chris und dass er am nächsten Mittwoch, gezeugt werden müsste. Wieder lachte sie leise. Ihr kam es so lächerlich vor. Sie dachte an Prue, ihre Schwester, die sie liebte und der sie vertraute. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass genau diese Schwester das alles ohne einen guten Grund tat. Wieso und vor allem wie konnte sie aus dem Jenseits fliehen und wieder lebendig werden? Wie konnte sie verhindern, dass die Hexen sie finden und wie konnte sie die Zeit zurückdrehen? Wieso hat sie Phoebes Tochter aus einer anderen Welt geholt und wieso hatte sie gelogen. Wieso konnten sie keinen ihrer toten Freunde oder Verwandten rufen und wieso war die Macht der Drei aufgehoben?

Piper richtete sich auf. Ihr dröhnte der Kopf.

„Wieso Prue...", murmelte sie und spürte, wie eine Träne über ihr Gesicht rollte.

Langsam stand sie auf und ging leise aus dem Zimmer. Sie wollte zwar alleine Schlafen, aber jetzt fühlte sie sich einsam. Sie ging leise an allen Zimmern vorbei und rauf auf den Dachboden.

„Kannst du auch nicht Schlafen?", fragte Phoebe, die mit einer dampfenden Tasse Tee vor dem geschlossenen Buch der Schatten stand.

„Nein.", antwortete Piper knapp und ging zu ihrer Schwester, die ihren langen Schlafanzug mit den Sternchen trug. Sie stellte sich neben sie und legte ihren Arm um die Jüngere.

„Mit diesem Buch hat alles angefangen.", sagte Phoebe leise und Piper stimmte mit einem leisen „Ja" zu.

Die Jüngere öffnete den ledernen Einband und sah auf die erste Seite, dort wo der Spruch stand, mit dem sie vor fast 7 Jahren die Macht der Drei beschworen und auf sich und ihre Schwestern gelenkt hatte.

„_Hört nun die Worte der Hexen_...", begann Phoebe und Piper lächelte. Sie hatte den Spruch noch nie gesagt, doch er kam ihr vertrauter vor als jeder Andere. Sie stimmte ein:

„_Die Geheimnisse, die wir in der Nacht verbargen_

_Die ältesten aller Götter riefen wir an._

_Nach der wahren Magie trachteten wir stets_

_In dieser Nacht und zu dieser Stunde_

_Rufen wir die alten Mächte herbei_

_Lenkt eure gewaltigen Kräfte in uns Schwestern drei_

_Wir sind bereit_

_Gebt uns die Macht."_

Nach einer kleinen Pause wiederholten sie den letzten Vers.

„_Wir sind bereit, gebt uns die Macht_."

„Aber wir waren nicht bereit."

Piper und Phoebe sahen auf und erblickten ihre älteste Schwester.

Doch sie waren nicht beunruhigt, oder überrascht, auch hatten sie keine Angst. Selbst nachdem was alles passiert war vertrauten sie ihr immer noch.

„Nein, das waren wir nicht Prue.", sagte Phoebe und nippte an ihrem Tee.

Die Älteste stand mit verschränkten Armen und völlig ruhig einige Schritte vor dem Buch der Schatten.

„Aber wir haben unser Schicksal angenommen und haben es bewältigt.", sagte Piper.

„Das sagst du Piper?", entgegnete Prue ruhig und lächelte. „Du warst doch immer die, die bei jeder Gelegenheit auf ihre Kräfte verzichtet hätte um ein normales Leben zu führen."

„Aber ich habe begriffen, dass unsere Aufgabe wichtiger war und ist, als unsere persönlichen Gefühle und Wünsche."

Wieder lachte Prue etwas auf. „Ist sie auch wichtiger als deine Söhne? Wichtiger als Chris und Wyatt?"

Piper fühlte sich getroffen, doch sie zeigte es nicht. Prue fuhr fort:

„Ich habe eine Welt gesehen, in der Wyatt ein ganz normales Kind war. Und Chris ebenso völlig normal aufwuchs. Du warst glücklich mit Leo verheiratet, und keine Dämonen haben euch gejagt. Willst du das nicht auch?"

Piper sah auf. „Wie kannst du einfach so zwischen den Welten wechseln? Wie konntest du aus dem Jenseits entkommen und wieso machst du das alles?"

Sie wollte ganz bewusst nicht auf Prues Frage antworten, und das merkte die Älteste auch.

Alle kannten die Antwort. Alle Drei wussten, dass Piper auf alles verzichtet hätte, um Wyatt und Chris ein normales Leben zu ermöglichen, doch es ging nicht. Es war ihr Schicksal, und sie würden alle lieber selbst daran zerbrechen, als es jemand anderem zu überlassen.

Prue schien nachzudenken, doch dann lächelte sie.

„Ich bin nicht freiwillig aus dem Jenseits gekommen, Wyatt hat mich gezwungen."

„Wyatt!", fuhr es aus Phoebe und Piper. Die Älteste nickte.

„Aber er ist nur ein Kind!", entgegnete Piper. Sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

„Nicht aus der Zeit aus der ich komme."

Eine kleine Pause trat ein, dann fuhr Prue fort:

„In der Zukunft wird Wyatt böse, egal was ihr hier macht."

Pipers blick wurde wütender, doch sie sagte nichts.

„Er wird böse, weil er keine Familie haben wird. Du und Leo werdet sterben. In 15 Jahren, werdet ihr sterben."

Piper wurde sichtlich blass und Phoebe legte ihren Arm um sie.

„Wie?", hakte die Jüngste nach.

„Das Böse wird euch vernichten.", antwortete Prue und sofort fuhr Piper ihr nach.

„Ein Dämon? Wir haben schon jeden vernichtet, wie kann uns dann einer in 15 Jahren, wenn wir noch mächtiger sind, töten?"

„Nein Piper, kein Dämon, auch kein Warlock. DAS Böse. Wenn du es so willst, das Urböse die größte, dunkelste und erste Böse Macht, die je Existiert hat. Sie wird euch vernichten. Und ihr könnt nichts tun. Paige und Phoebe, sie werden überleben, weil sie keine Bedrohung für diese Macht darstellen, nur die Macht der Drei ist ihm gewachsen."

„Und wie konnte sie mich dann töten?", entgegnete Piper. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Es wollte Wyatt töten. Das Böse wollte Besitz von ihm ergreifen und seine Macht nutzen, doch du hast es in dir gefangen. In deinem Körper, deswegen bist du gestorben. Leo wollte dich rächen, aber auch er starb. Nicht einmal die Unsterblichkeit eines Ältesten, eines Wächters des Lichts, ist dieser Macht gewachsen."

Wieder trat eine kleine Pause ein, dann fuhr sie fort:

„Darum holte mich Wyatt zurück ins Leben. Er hatte von seinen Eltern gehört, wie mächtig ich angeblich war, er dachte ich könnte die Macht der Drei zurückholen, aber es ging nicht.

Für die Macht der Drei muss es Drei Schwestern geben. Eine hält die Zeit an, eine bewegt Dinge und eine sieht in die Zukunft."

„Und in der Zukunft gab es Zwei die Dinge bewegen und keine die, die Zeit anhält.", unterbrach Phoebe und Prue nickte.

„Wyatt, Paige, Phoebe und ich versuchten das Böse zu vernichten, es zu bekämpfen, aber es ging nicht. Zuerst wurden Paige und Phoebe die Macht gestohlen, daraufhin sind sie mit Chris geflohen. Er war damals 15 und noch nicht bereit zum kämpfen. Sie flohen solange mit ihm, wie sie konnten, doch Wyatt wurde böse. Das Böse hatte ihn mit Versprechungen gelockt und schließlich umgedreht. Phoebe und Paige schickten Chris dann zurück als er 20 war. Zurück um zu verhindern, dass das Böse in diese Welt kommt, er sollte verhindern, dass Wyatt böse wird. Doch er hatte keinen Anhaltspunkt wieso Wyatt so leicht zu bekehren war, er wusste auch nicht wieso das Böse auf einmal in seiner Urform auftauchen konnte. Er ließ die Mächtigen Drei einen Dämon nach dem Anderen vernichten, in der Hoffnung, das Richtige zu tun, doch er tat genau das falsche. Wyatt hatte in der Zukunft durch das Böse die Macht erhalten quer durch alle Zeiten sehen zu können. Er sah seinen Bruder und wurde wütend. Er wollte selbst zurückreisen, doch sein Meister hatte es ihm verboten, so wurde ich zurück geschickt."

„Du bist mit dem Bösen im Bund!", unterbrach Phoebe. Prue schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe mich ihm angeschlossen um Wyatt zu schützen, damit er nicht völlig dem Bösen verfällt. Ich sollte hier in dieser Zeit Chris finden und ihn zurückholen, ohne viel zu verändern, aber ich hatte andere Pläne..."

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Piper nach einer lange Pause.

„Ich will die Macht der Drei in die Zukunft mitnehmen."

„Wie?" Phoebe stellte ihren Tee beiseite und legte ihre Hand auf das Buch.

„Ich kann nicht einfach euch und Paige mitnehmen. Das Problem ist, dass in dieser Welt schon eine lineare Macht der Drei existiert. Wenn ich euch hier mitnehme, verändere ich die Zeit so, dass das Böse schon jetzt überhand nimmt und wir in der Zukunft keine Chance haben, da Wyatt ihm völlig verfällt. Meine einzige Hoffnung war es, eine Neue Macht der Drei zu erschaffen."

„Aber die Macht der Drei ist UNSER Schicksal.", entgegnete Phoebe. „Wie kannst du eine „neue" Macht der Drei erschaffen?"

Prue lächelte. Sie liebte diese Diskussionen und hatte sie so vermisst.

„Es gibt viele, unendlich viele Dimensionen mit unendlich vielen Variationen von uns. Ich will Patrice, Chris und Ben durch die Dimensionen bringen und mit ihnen eine geeignete Macht der Drei finden, und sie auf eure Kinder übertragen."

„Wer ist Ben?", warf Piper ein.

„Ist er noch nicht hier? Er sollte sich eigentlich schon vorgestellt haben...", sagte die Älteste.

„Vergiss Ben, wieso hast du dich mit den Warlocks verbündet und uns angegriffen? Und wieso hast du Cole abgefangen?" Phoebe sah aufgeregt zu ihrer Schwester.

„Wer hat euch das gesagt?" Prue schien überrascht

„Einer der Warlocks. Er wollte uns mehr erzählen, aber er wurde weggebeamt.", erklärte Piper. Plötzlich lachte Prue auf und die zwei Jüngeren sahen sie verwundert an.

„Das war Ben!"

„Das war Ben!", entfuhr es Piper. „Das war Paiges Sohn?"  
Prue nickte.

„Er sah aber so alt aus...", murmelte Phoebe mehr zu sich selbst.

„Er ist aber jünger als Chris.", sagte Prue und Phoebe lachte etwas auf.

„Und was hat es mit den Warlocks auf sich? Mit Richards Familie?", fragte Piper und verschränkte die Arme.

Prue sah sie an. Sie sah diese Härte in ihrer Schwester, die sie sonst nie hatte. Prue erinnerte sich an die Zeit nach ihrem Tod und ihr Gesicht verdunkelte sich etwas, doch sie fing sich schnell.

„Richards Familie ist groß und alle sind Warlocks. Aber sonst ist da nicht viel. Vor einigen Jahren hätten sie euch gefährlich werden können, vielleicht, aber heute mit eurer Macht und Patrice an der Seite war ich mir sicher ihr würdet keine Probleme haben."

„Ben sagte du hast ihren Anführer vernichtet?", fragte Phoebe und ihre Schwester nickte.

„Ich brauchte etwas Zeit um ein paar Sachen zu regeln. Daher hab ich euch mit den Warlocks abgelenkt bis ich fertig war."

Wieder herrschte Stille. Zwar lichtete sich langsam die Verwirrung, aber die Stimmung wurde zunehmend angespannter.

„Und wieso hast du die Zeit zurückgedreht?", durchbrach Phoebe dann die dicke Luft.

„Weil mich Wyatt gesehen hat. Ich war zu unvorsichtig und habe zu schnell Patrice und Ben hierher gebracht. Und ich hatte den Schutzzauber um diese Zeit noch nicht gespannt."

„Schutzzauber?", hakte Phoebe nach.

„Ja. Ein Zauber, der Wyatt davon abhält von der Zukunft hierher zu sehen."

„Aber wie kannst du das alles? Wie konntest du so mächtig werden!" Piper sah zu ihrer Schwester. Diese lächelte sanft.

„Ich habe die ganze Macht unserer Familie hinter mir. Alle unsere Verwandten, die im Jenseits waren, haben mir ihre Kraft geliehen. Deswegen könnt ihr sie auch nicht rufen.

Als ich noch im Jenseits war wussten alle schon, was passieren wird und wir haben einen Plan gemacht. Grandma sollte euch einen Hinweis geben. Sie sollte zu euch kommen und euch so vom Buch der Schatten weglocken, damit ich als Geist einen Spruch sprechen konnte, mit dem man alle Macht in ein Wesen vereinen kann. Übrigens der gleiche Zauber, mit dem Cole in Patrice Welt die Macht der Drei erhalten hatte."

„So etwas steht im Buch? Wo?", unterbrach Piper. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals so einen Spruch gesehen zu haben.

„Im Buch der Schatten gibt es weitaus mehr Zaubersprüche und Einträge als ihr sehen könnt. Das Buch ist nicht nur ein Buch, es ist eine eigenständige Macht und sie zeigt immer nur soviel, wie ihr auch braucht. Die ganzen Einträge kann man nur als Geist sehen, oder wenn man sein Gegenstück einsetzt, das Buch der Dunkelheit."

„Deswegen hast du es uns holen lassen!" Prue nickte.

„Ich will mit dem Buch der Dunkelheit den Zauber finden, mit dem man ein zweites Buch der Schatten erschaffen kann, mit diesem will ich dann durch die Dimensionen reisen. Zusammen mit euren Kindern suche ich dann eine nicht gebrauchte bzw. nicht genutzte Macht der Drei in einer anderen Dimension. Diese schreibe ich dann auf Chris, Ben und Patrice um, komme zurück in diese Welt und vernichte das Böse."

„Und warum hast du Leo eingesperrt und Chris so verflucht?" Piper sah ihre Schwester bitter an.

„Leo hat einen Eintrag ins Buch der Schatten gemacht und diese Notiz reichte bis in die Zukunft. Wyatt hat sie gelesen und wusste, dass ich etwas verändere. Und Chris wurde nicht von mir sondern von Wyatt verflucht. Ich musste die Zeit zurückdrehen."

„Und wie?" Phoebe strich über das Buch.

„Wie gesagt: Das Buch der Schatten ist wesentlich mehr als ihr euch denken könnt."

Prue lächelte.

„Ich hasse Zeitzauber und alles was mit Zukunft und Vergangenheit zu tun hat...Es ist alles so verwirrend...", seufzte Phoebe und lehnte sich auf den Buchständer.

„Und was ist jetzt mit Cole?", hakte Piper nach.

„Ich habe ihn abgefangen um ihm alles zu erklären, er sollte nicht noch einmal herkommen, seine Macht stört das Gleichgewicht und den Schutzzauber."

Eine Stille machte sich breit, nur von Draußen drang der Lärm eines vorbeifahrenden Autos herein.

„Und was jetzt?" Phoebe sah zuerst zu Prue dann zu Piper, die immer noch bitter zu ihrer älteren Schwester sah.

„Wir gehen jetzt erst mal runter und klären das alles mit den Anderen.", antwortete Prue und wollte schon losgehen, doch Piper hielt sie zurück:

„Nein. Sie sollen schlafen, das haben sie sich alle verdient. Das hat alles Zeit bis Morgen."

Prue nickte zustimmend, dann fügte Piper hinzu:

„Wenn du willst kannst du bei mir schlafen."

„Wer denkt denn bei solchen Neuigkeiten an Schlafen!", dröhnte es plötzlich durch den Raum und eine über beide Ohren Grinsende Patrice stolzierte rein. Sie trug einen Schlafanzug, der recht zugeknüpft und verschlossen wirkte. Hinter ihr kamen dann auch Chris und eine etwas beleidigt schauende Paige herein.

„Also ich finde es echt nicht nett, dass ihr mich da komplett ausgeklammert habt!", sagte sie strafend und sah zu ihren Schwestern.

„Es war nicht so geplant.", sagte Prue und lächelte Jüngsten Schwester aufmunternd zu. Paige fing sich schnell wieder und lächelte mit Patrice um die Wette. Nur Chris schien immer noch seltsam verschlossen, traurig und wütend. Piper sah ihn an und ihr Sohn erwiderte den Blick.

Wieder überkam die Hexe dieses Gefühl von Kälte und Wut, doch dieses mal irritierte es sie nicht. Sie hatte schlichtweg genug davon.

„Warum hast du uns nicht gesagt, dass du nächsten Mittwoch gezeugt werden musst?", fragte sie völlig ruhig, doch es durchschnitt den Raum wie ein Messer. Sofort froren Paiges und Patrices Lächeln ein und sie sahen zu Chris, der sich enttarnt fühlte. Er sah überrascht zu seiner Mutter und fing an sich wegzubeamen, doch er konnte nicht verschwinden. Er versuchte es wieder, doch auch dieses mal erschienen nur wenige blaue Funken um ihn herum. Verwirrt und fast schon panisch sah er zu seiner Mutter, die nur lächelnd zu Prue nickte.

„Das bin ich.", sagte diese und grinste ihrem Neffen ins Gesicht.

„Also, Sohn.", begann Piper und betonte das zweite Wort stark. Wieder durchfuhr Chris ein sichtbarer Schauer. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

Doch anstatt eine Antwort zu geben drehte sich der junge Wächter des Lichts um und wollte gehen, doch Piper kam ihm zuvor und fror ihn ein.

Sofort meldeten sich Paige und Phoebe:

„Chris muss was nächsten Mittwoch!"

„Er muss anfangen in mir zu wachsen, sonst wird er nie geboren.", sagte Piper knapp und ließ mit einer Handbewegung den Kopf ihres Sohnes frei. Dieser sah sich sofort um.

„Was hast du gemacht!", fauchte er seine Mutter an, diese verschränkte lässig die Arme.

„Ich habe alles außer deinem Kopf eingefroren. Also Chris, warum hast du nichts gesagt? Ich kann dich auch zwingen es zu sagen."

„Woher weist du das überhaupt!", entgegnete der Eingefrorene und ignorierte ganz bewusst die, die gestellten Fragen.

„Ein kleiner Zauber hat es mir verraten.", antwortete seine Mutter. „Also Chris, warum?"

Eine Stille setzte ein, bis Chris aufzugeben schien und seine Mutter traurig ansah.

„Wenn ich nie geboren werde, werdet ihr nie aufhören euch um meinen Bruder zu kümmern und er wird vielleicht nicht böse."

Wieder herrschte Ruhe, bis ein sarkastisches Auflachen von Piper den Raum durchschnitt.

„Wie dumm bist du eigentlich Chris!", rief sie mehr in den Raum hinaus als zu ihrem Sohn.

Dieser war sichtlichirritiert.

„Glaubst du echt, dass, wenn du nie geboren wirst, Wyatt gut bleibt?"

Chris sah beschämt zu Boden, so gut es seine Erstarrung zuließ.

Piper ging zu ihm und löste seine Starre. Lange Zeit sah sie ihm einfach nur in die grünen Augen, dann umarmte sie ihn und hielt ihn fest. Er schien überrascht und schockiert, doch nach einer Weile brach sein Widerstand und er schlag seine Arme um seine Mutter.

Alle waren ergriffen von diesem Bild und Tränen rollten über jedes Gesicht im Raum.

Phoebe rief halblaut nach Leo, der auch nach einer Weile kam. Er sah das Bild seines Sohnes und seiner Frau, und auch seine Augen wurden wässrig.

„Was für eine Mutter wäre ich...", begann Piper schluchzend. „...wenn ich einen Sohn über den Andren stelle. Ihr seit beide wichtig, ich liebe euch beide und ihr beide seit gute Menschen!"

Selbst in Chris sonst so kalten Augen füllte sich eine seltsame Wärme und mehrere Tränen der Erleichterung rollten über seine Wangen.

„Danke, Mom..."


	10. Abschied?

Beyond the seaside 

**Kap: 10 **

**Abschied?**

****

Am nächsten Morgen saßen die Halliwells unten im Wohnzimmer. Es herrschte, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, eine seltsam bedrückte Stimmung. Leo saß mit Piper und Chris auf dem hellen Sofa, während Wyatt auf dem Schoß seines Bruders lag und schlief. Der junge Wächter des Lichts streichelte sanft über seine Wangen und lächelte. Paige und Prue saßen ihnen gegenüber, und Phoebe saß auf dem großen Sessel, während Patrice auf der Lehne des Sessels hockte. Keine sagte ein Wort, es war genauso, wie in der Nacht, als Prue zurückgekehrt war und sie alle ihr Wiedersehensessen hatten.

„Und wann soll er kommen?", fragte Paige nervös. Seit sie gehört hatte, dass ihr Sohn aus der Zukunft gekommen war, fühlte sie sich total irritiert. Hinschwärend kam noch dazu, dass der Schwangerschaftstest, den sie vor kurzem gemacht hatte positiv ausfiel, was eigentlich völlig logisch war.

„Er müsste eigentlich bald hier sein, er legt sehr viel Wert auf Pünktlichkeit.", antwortete Prue und fügte hinzu: „Und auf Höflichkeit."

Patrice lachte kurz auf. „Von wegen..."

Der kleine Wyatt meldete sich kurz mit einem zufriedenen Gähner zu Wort, dann drehte er sich um und schlief weiter. Chris beobachtete seinen Bruder und ein ungewöhnlich warmes und glückliches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Piper stimmte in das Lächeln ein und strich ihm sanft durch die Haare. Endlich fühlte sie die gleiche Wärme zwischen sich und Chris, wie sie es bei Wyatt und sich fühlte.

Patrice hatte einen Feuerball in der Hand und spielte gelangweilt damit rum.

„Wann geht's denn endlich los?", fragte sie.

„Wenn Ben da ist. Und ich diesen dämlichen Spruch gefunden habe!", antwortete Prue und blätterte wild in dem Buch der Schatten.

„Und du solltest langsam anfangen nach dem Gegenspruch im Buch der Dunkelheit zu suchen!", fügte sie hinzu und Patrice sprang genervt von ihrem Sitz. Sie sah zu dem Familienglück auf dem Sofa und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie mochte zwar die Familie und liebte es mit ihren eigenen Eltern etwas zu unternehmen, aber so etwas, was Chris und seine Eltern da machten war deutlich zuviel für ihren Geschmack. Schnell griff sie sich das Buch der Dunkelheit, dass auf einem Beistelltisch stand, und öffnete es.

„Flüche, Spruch zur Bannung des Guten, Tödliche Elixiere...", las sie bewusst laut vor und blätterte weiter. Als sie die bösen Blicke ihrer Verwandten im Augenwinkel sah, grinste sie amüsiert.

Ganz plötzlich erschien ein Mann im Anzug in der Runde und alle sprangen auf. Piper wollte ihn sprengen, doch ihre große Schwester hielt sie auf.

„Warte Piper!", schrie sie." Das ist Ben!"

Sofort beruhigte sich die Lage etwas, doch sie blieb angespannt.

„Ben, was ist los?", fragte Prue besorgt und kam näher. Ihr Freund hatte Schürfwunden im Gesicht und schien an einigen Stellen am Körper angesengt worden zu sein.

Noch bevor er antwortete sah er sich um und lud einen Blitzball auf.

„Ich werde verfolgt!", sagte er mit abgehetzter Stimme und Paige ging gleich zu ihm.

„Ein Dämon?", fragte sie besorgt, doch ihr Sohn lachte nur sarkastisch auf.

„Glaubst du echt ich würde mit einem einfachen Dämon nicht fertig werden, Mom?"

Die Hexe trafen diese Worte wie Schläge in den Magen. Sie fühlte sich völlig entrüstet und torkelte fast einen Schritt zurück. Jetzt wusste sie, was Piper gemeint hatte, als sie von ihrem ersten Erlebnis als Chris Mutter erzählt hatte. Dieses seltsame Gefühl im Magen, dass sich zwar warm aber auch irgendwie hart anfühlte.

„Wer verfolgt dich dann?", hakte Piper nach. Ihr kam es zwar seltsam vor mit einem ungeborenen Menschen aus der Zukunft zu reden, doch seit Chris und Patrice aufgetaucht waren, störte es sie nicht mehr so.

„Ein Ältester.", antwortete Ben knapp und sah zu Prue. Dann löste er seinen Blitzball und entspannte sich. Er wusste, dass Prue jede Teleportation hierher spüren würde.

„Ein Ältester!", wiederholte Leo ungläubig. Er setzte sich mit verschränkten Armen auf die Lehne des Sofas.

„Bist du sicher!", hakte Phoebe nach. Sie konnte in ihm zwar eine leichte Furcht, aber bei weitem keine Angst spüren.

„Ähm...seltsames Proffessor-Dumbledore Outfit, schleudert Blitze, sagte, dass das Gute so etwas niemals erlauben darf, ich glaube schon!", entgegnete der Halb-Warlock seiner Tante schnippisch. Doch keine Minute später entschuldigte er sich für diese Entgleisung.

„Das kann nur Gideon sein!", sagte Chris. Sofort sprang Piper ein:

„Gideon? Nein...er würde nie einfach so jemanden angreifen!"

Chris wollte seiner Mutter von seinem Misstrauen gegen den Ältesten erzählen und all den Gerüchten die er gehört hatte, doch Prue fuhr ihm über den Mund:

„Gleich werden wir es wissen...da kommt etwas!"

Sofort luden Ben und Patrice ihre Attacken auf und Chris umklammerte seinen Bruder, der zwar aufwachte, aber nicht sonderlich Beunruhigt schien. Er freute sich vielmehr über den engen Kontakt mit Chris und spielte unbekümmert mit dessen Gesicht.

Tatsächlich erschien in leicht purpurnen Funken der Leiter der Zauberschule. Sofort, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, richtete er sich an Ben und schoss Blitze aus seinen Armen auf ihn.

Der Warlock blinzelte sich weg und Piper fror den Blitz, der sonst Phoebe getroffen hätte, ein, jedoch blieb der Älteste davon verschont.

„Was zum Teufel macht ihr da!", fauchte er die Halliwells an.

„Warum willst du meinen Sohn umbringen!", fauchte Paige zurück und sah den Leiter der Schule wütend an.

Der Älteste schien irritiert. „Dein Sohn?"

Doch er wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern beamte sich weg.

„Wo ist er!", fragte Paige ihre ältere Schwester Prue, die nur nach oben sah. Sofort folgte Paige dem Ältesten und beamte sich, und Patrice, die sich an ihre Tante geklemmt hatte, hoch auf den Dachboden.

Dort angekommen wollten die Beiden sofort Gideon stellen und angreifen, doch es war nicht nötig. Der Älteste stand wütend, aber ruhig, in einem Kreis aus Kristallen. Paige grinste ihren Sohn an, der mit verschränkten Armen und triumphierendem Gesichtsausdruck neben dem Ständer für das Buch der Schatten.

Während sich die Anderen nach oben beamten, begann Paige schon mit dem Verhör.

„Sagen Sie mal haben Sie noch alle Tassen im Schrank! Sie können doch nicht einfach hier auftauchen und mit Blitzen um sich schießen!"

Der Älteste sah sie wütend an.

„Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass ihr so mit der Magie umgeht und so in der Zeit herumspielt!"

„Was heißt hier rumspielen? Wir finden den Weg das Böse zu vernichten, den ihr niemals hättet finden können!", fauchte Prue, die sich gerade mit den Anderen hergebeamt hatte.

„Da spricht genau die Richtige! Wie oft hast du schon Fehler bei deinen Dimensions- und Zeitreisen gemacht hast!" Prue war sichtlich außer sich und schleuderte den Mann, ohne jegliche Handbewegung, gegen das aufleuchtende Kristallgitter der Falle. Sofort stellte Gideon sich auf und zeigte keine Rührung von Schmerz, obwohl er deutlich angesengt war.

„Sind alle Ältesten dieser Meinung?", fragte Leo, der es genoss Gideon so zu sehen. Er hatte ihm zwar vertraut und „Freund" genannt, doch er konnte seine hochgestochene und arrogante Art nie ausstehen.

Der Schulleiter sah zerknirscht zu dem Ältesten.

„Nein. Im Gegenteil. Die anderen Ältesten sind blind und vertrauen euch. Aber ich weiß es besser, ihr werdet das Gleichgewicht zerstören und die Magie in seinen Grundpfeilern vernichten!"

Noch bevor er ausgeredet hatte war ihm Patrice über den Mund gefahren:

„Blablablabla... Können wir ihn jetzt endlich zur Hölle jagen, ich will Action!"

Sie lud wieder einen Feuerball auf und sah mit blitzenden Augen zu dem Ältesten.

Gideon sah sie empört an, doch er verkniff sich jede Äußerung. Er kannte Patrice, aber noch besser kannte er ihren Vater und die Macht, die er hatte.

„Ihr könnt doch nicht wirklich glauben, dass diese...", er schien seine Worte wohl bedacht zu wählen. „Kinder eine Chance gegen das Böse haben? Nicht einmal die Macht der Drei in seiner zukünftigen Form hatte eine Chance, wie soll dann eine erst entstandene Macht sie besiegen?"

„Genau deswegen gehen wir durch verschiedene Dimensionen. Wir werden trainieren und werden so stark, dass das Böse keine Chance hat!", sagte Prue. Am liebsten hätte sie Gideon noch einmal gegen das Gitter geschleudert, doch sie hielt sich zurück.

Plötzlich lachte der Älteste laut auf. „Das ist lächerlich! Du hast die Macht gesehen, du weist was sie mit der Macht der Drei gemacht hat, du weist, was es mit dem mächtigsten Wesen aller Zeiten gemacht hat! Niemand kann es vernichten!"

Piper wollte fragen, ob mit „mächtigstem Wesen" ihr Sohn Wyatt gemeint war, doch Prue kam ihr zuvor.

„Und was bitte sollen wir tun!", schrie ihn Prue plötzlich an und alle waren überrascht. So wütend hatten sie die Älteste der Halliwellschwestern nie erlebt.

„Sollen wir einfach aufgeben? Soll ich Leos Tod einfach hinnehmen! Soll ich einfach dem Bösen diese Welt überlassen, nur weil es so im Schicksal steht! Soll ich Wyatt und unsere ganze Familie an das Böse verlieren!" Alle stimmten ihr in Gedanken zu. Doch plötzlich geschah etwas, was sie nicht erwartet hätten. Mehrere Prues erschienen um die Kristallfalle herum.

„Prue, was hast du vor?", fragte Piper verunsichert.

Eine der Versionen antwortete mit wütender Stimme.

„Er soll selbst miterleben, wie mächtig und gut unsere neue Macht der Drei wird!"

Alle Prues stellten sich auf und streckten die Arme aus. Plötzlich erschienen an der Tür zum Dachboden noch zwei Prues, die das Buch der Schatten und der Dunkelheit herantrugen.

Sie ließen die Bücher zur Echten schweben und eine Seiten im Buch der Dunkelheit öffneten sich.

„_Die Dunkelheit uns nun umkreist,_

_die Macht des Guten bald vergreist,",_ begann eine Prue und eine andere fuhr fort:

_Mit diesem Wort der Macht_

_rufe ich die ewige Nacht."_

Das Buch der Dunkelheit schloss sich und sein Gegenstück öffnete sich.

Wieder setzte eine andere Prue ein:

„_Zu dieser Stunde, bei unsrer Kraft_

_rufen wir das, was alles erschafft"._

_„Verbann dies Böse, mach uns frei _

_Verbann dies Böse bei der Macht von Zwei, _fuhr wieder eine andere fort, bis schließlich die echte Prue den Spruch vervollständigte:

_„Das Gute nun gefangen sei,_

_erst der Wille macht es frei,_

_bei dem Wort von Gut und Böse_

_sich niemals Gideon vom Buch der DunklenSchatten löse!"_

Plötzlich schossen aus zwei Prues dunkle, und aus zwei Andren helle Blitze aus den Armen, die sich in der Echten trafen und ein Pentagramm bildeten.

Alle Prues wiederholten wild wechselnd jede Zeile des Spruchs und immer mehr und mehr Blitze schossen durch die Hexen. Die Beobachter des Schauspiels schreckten zurück, und selbst Wyatt, der sich sonst von wenig beunruhigen lässt, schloss verängstigt sein Schild um sich und Chris.

Plötzlich schossen die Kristalle, die als Falle aufgestellt waren, weg und das Buch der Schatten und das der Dunkelheit fingen an zu glühen und schlugen immer verschiedenste Seiten auf. Schnell wirbelten sie um den schreienden Gideon, der absolut machtlos dieser Art der Magie gegenüber stand.

Ganz ohne Vorwarnung schossen eine dunkle und eine helle Energiekugel aus den Büchern und trafen Gideon, der stocksteif in der Luft schwebte und aufschrieb. Eine grelle Energiesäule folgte, und als diese verglühte brachen alle Prues zusammen und das Schauspiel war vorbei. Die Astralprojektionen verschwanden und Piper löste sich aus der Starre, die dieses Schauspiel ausgelöst hatte. Sie rannte besorgt zu ihrer Schwester, die deutlich erschöpft auf dem Boden lag.

„Was hast du gemacht?", fragte sie die Ältere und legte ihren Kopf auf ihren Schoß.

Prue lächelte zufrieden. „Ich habe eine neue Macht erschaffen..." Dann vielen ihr die Augen zu.

Besorgt befühlte Piper den Puls ihrer Schwester, dann sah sie zu Leo, der immer noch gebannt auf die Stelle wo Gideon gestanden hatte starrte. Sie wollte ihren Ex-Mann anschreien herzukommen, doch fast ungewollt verfolgte sie seinen Blick und stockte selbst.

Dort wo Giddeon gerade gestanden hatte lag ein Buch auf dessen Einband das getrennte Symbol der Macht der Drei und ein dunkler Kristall glühte.

Lange Zeit sagte niemand etwas und alle starrten nur auf das Buch, bis Piper alle mit einem lauten Schrei nach ihrem Ex-Mann weckte. Der Älteste rannte schnell zu ihr und Prue und legte seine Hände auf die Älteste Schwester. Nach einer Weile atmete er durch und lächelte seine Frau an.

„Sie hat keine Verletzungen, sie ist nur müde und schläft."

Piper war deutlich erleichtert und bat ihren Ex-Mann ihre Schwester in ein Bett zu beamen.

Der Älteste folgte und die Hexe dankte ihm mit einem warmen Lächeln.

Patrice ging als Erste zu dem neu entstandenen Buch und hob es auf. Es war in Leder gebunden und der Kristall auf dem Deckel schien mit etwas Waberndem gefüllt zu sein.

„Sein vorsichtig!", warnte Leo, doch der Halb-Dämon war zu neugierig um vorsichtig zu sein.

Fast schon andächtig öffnete sie das Buch und ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Der Aktivierungszauber für die Macht der Drei!", rief sie fröhlich. "Das Buch ist also nicht böse!"

„Da wäre ich mich aber nicht so sicher!"

Vor Schreck ließ Patrice das Buch fallen und sprang einige Schritte zurück.

„Wer hat das gesagt!", schrie sie in den Raum. Sofort rückten alle etwas näher zusammen und jeder erwartete einen Angriff.

„Wo bist du!", schrie Patrice wieder.

„Hier unten!", sagte die seltsame Stimme. Jedoch klang sie dieses Mal seltsam dumpf und leise. Alle sahen sich verwirrt um.

„Unten im Wohnzimmer?", hakte Patrice nach und die Stimme entgegnete ihr wütend:

„Nein hier auf dem Boden du Göre! Heb sofort das Buch auf!"

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf das neue Buch und der Halb-Dämon sah sich nach seiner Familie um. Alle standen eng aneinander und machten deutliche Handbewegungen, dass Patrice gehen und es aufheben sollte.

„Typisch...", murmelte diese und machte wieder einige Schritte nach vorne. Vorsichtig, und nur mit ihren Fingerspitzen, hob die das Buch auf und drehten es um, nur um es wieder vor Schreck fallen zu lassen. Sie schwebte einige Schritte zurück zu ihrer Familie und lud einen Feuerball auf.

„Was ist los?", fragte Chris, der schwer mit seinem Bruder im Arm zu kämpfen hatte. Der Junge wollte immer wieder an Chris Nase ziehen, was dem Wächter des Lichts jedoch recht unpassend erschien.

„Da...da...da!", stotterte Patrice und zeigte mit der Hand auf das Buch.

Chris wurde mutiger und übergab seinen Bruder an Leo. Entschlossen ging der Halb-Hexer zum Buch und sah von oben auf den Einband.

„Hallo?", sagte er zum Buch und wiederholte es nach einer Weile, in der nichts geschehen war. Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen und Patrice für ihre Schreckhaftigkeit auslachen, doch er sprang selbst etwas zurück, als Gideons Gesicht plötzlich auf dem Leder erschien.

„Gideon!", schrie Chris und das Gesicht schien deutlich wütend über seinen Zustand zu sein.

„Holt mich sofort hier raus!", befahl er, doch keiner regte sich.

„Wie bist du da überhaupt reingekommen? War das etwa Prue?", fragte Piper.

„Und ob das diese Hexe war! Ihr elender Zauber hat das Buch der Schatten und das Buch der Dunkelheit kombiniert und dabei hat sie mich als Plattform benutzt!"

„Nicht direkt als Plattform, eher als Index.", sagte plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. Dort stand Prue in alter Frische und lächelte Stolz ihren Verwandten ins Gesicht.

„Prue?", wunderte sich Phoebe. „Geht es dir gut?"

Die Älteste Schwester winkte ab. „Ich bin nur eine Astralprojektion, ich werde nicht müde. Mein Körper ruht sich gerade aus."

„Also Astralprue...", begann Piper und war deutlich amüsiert über diese gesamte Lage. „Was hast du gemacht?"

Ihre Schwester lächelte und fing an zu erklären.

„Wie ihr sicher bemerkt habt ist Gideon jetzt ein Buch.", sie ließ eine kleine Pause um deutlich schelmisch zu dem Benannten zu grinsen. „Ich brauchte von Anfang an eine eigene Macht, die, die Mächte unseres Buches und das der Dunkelheit kombinierten. Zuerst wollte ich ja zum Index werden, aber nachdem sich unser Ältester hier so schön freiwillig gemeldet hatte, brauchte ich das ja nicht mehr."

„Genug geredet, hol mich hier raus!", befahl Gideon sichtlich ungehalten. Seine Blätter plusterten sich auf und er sprang auf eine Seite, auf der sich gerade ein Eintrag manifestierte.

Chris, der immer noch am nächsten an ihm stand, las vor.

„Das Buch der DunklenSchatten...Eine Kombination aus dem Buch der Dunkelheit, dass die stärkste Macht des Bösen unterstützt, und dem Buch der Schatten, dass die Mächtigen Drei, das stärkste Gute auf der Welt unterstützt. Erschaffen von der Halliwellfamilie um durch Dimensionen zu reisen und die Zukunft aller Welten zu verändern. Als Index wurde der Leiter der Zauberschule Gideon eingesetzt."

Kaum hatte er zu Ende gelesen sprang das Buch zu und Gideons Gesicht erschien wieder.

„Was war das!", fauchte er Prue an.

„Du bist der Index, wenn wir etwas wissen wollen, schlägst du automatisch die Seite auf.", antwortete diese hämisch.

„Das kannst du nicht tun! Die anderen Ältesten werden so etwas niemals tolerieren!", bellte das Buch die Hexe an, doch diese lachte nur.

„Was denkst du werden sie machen? Wenn sie etwas dagegen gehabt hätten, hätten sie es gar nicht es zugelassen. Gib endlich auf Gideon, alle sind gegen dich und deine veralteten Ansichten! Das Schicksal lässt sich ändern, und zwar durch Magie!"

Der Älteste wollte etwas entgegnen, doch plötzlich verschwand sein Gesicht und es herrschte Stille.

„Also, was genau wird jetzt passieren?"

Ben saß, frisch umgezogen und geduscht, mit dem Rest der Halliwell-Sippschaft wieder unten im Wohnzimmer. Prue stand locker auf die Sofalehne gelehnt einige Meter weit weg.

„Wenn mein Körper ein bisschen erholter ist, werden wir ein Portal öffnen und zu der Dimension wechseln, die uns am nächsten ist."

„Und da machen ihr was?", hakte Piper nach.

„Da erst mal noch nichts. Die Macht der Drei wird dort gebraucht. Wir warten, bis sich der Kristall der Wahrheit wieder aufgeladen hat und wechseln in die nächste Welt."

„Und der Kristall ist ab dann eure...", Phoebe überlegte, wie sie am besten das Wort „Batterie" umschreiben konnte, doch ihr viel nichts anderes ein und sie verwendete es.

„Sozusagen.", antwortete Prue.

Chris kam gerade mit einem glücklichen und zufriedenen Lächeln die Treppe runter.

„Wyatt schläft jetzt.", sagte er mit ungewohnt ruhigem Tonfall. Seine Eltern sahen ihn fröhlich an. Piper war einfach nur froh, dass alles jetzt so reibungslos ablief und Chris endlich zu ihr gefunden hatte.

„Und wenn ihr eine Macht der Drei gefunden habt, die ihr benützen könnt?", fragte Leo.

„Dann werden wir erst mal solange weiter durch die Dimensionen reisen, bis sie stark genug sind.", antwortete Prue.

„Wer „sie"?", hakte Chris nach und alle sahen ihn verwirrt an.

„Patrice, Ben und du.", antwortete Prue sichtlich irritiert. Sofort verschwand Chris Lächeln und eine ernste, fast geschockte Miene machte sich breit.

„Das ist ein Scherz, oder! Ich hab dir gesagt Prue, dass ich da nicht mitmache!"

Der Wächter des Lichts war sichtlich wütend.

„Aber ohne dich geht es nicht!", sagte Ben und sein etwas kleinerer Cousin sah ihn böse an.

„Jetzt wo ich endlich meine Familie gefunden habe soll ich alles wieder hergeben und erst wiederkommen wenn hier Jahrzehnte vergangen sind!", blaffte er Prue und alle andren an. Er sah hilflos zu seinen Eltern, die ihn traurig ansahen.

„Chris, wir wissen wie du dich fühlst, aber...", Phoebe konnte nicht zu Ende reden, da sie ihr Neffe scharf unterbrach.

„Nichts aber! Ich mache da nicht mit!"

Wütend stellte er sich hinter seine Eltern und verschränkte die Arme.

„Chris...", sagte Prue mit aufbauendem Lächeln, dass der junge Mann jedoch eiskalt abwies.

„Du kamst hierher um deinen Bruder zu retten, um deine Welt, wie du sie kennst zu retten..."

„Aber meine Welt ist scheiße!", schrie er sie an und wieder waren alle überrascht. Chris Augen wurden wässrig und seine Stimme schwankte.

„In meiner Welt gibt es das alles nicht! Alle sind weg und ich bin allein!"

Er sah seine Verwandten alle an, und keiner konnte seinem Blick standhalten. Keiner konnte es ihm übel nehmen.

„Ich werde nicht meine Eltern sterben und meinen Bruder böse werden lassen! Nicht ein zweites Mal!"

Alle sahen bedrückt auf den Boden, nur Piper drehte sich zu ihrem Sohn und sah ihm in die grünen Augen.

„Chris...", seufzte sie und lächelte aufbauend. „Komm, beam uns weg."

Er nickte und legte seine Hände auf die Schultern seiner Mutter, dann verschwanden sie in tausend Funken.

Zwar hatte Piper nicht gesagt wohin sie ihr Sohn beamen sollte, doch irgendwie hatte sie es schon geahnt. Nachdem die Funken verschwunden waren fand sich die Hexe im P3 wieder.

Eine ganze Zeit lang saßen Beide einfach nur auf den Barhockern und sagten nichts, bis Chris die Stille durchbrach.

„Mom, ich kann nicht gehen...", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme. Er liebte seine Mutter so sehr und hatte ihre Umarmungen, ihre Stimme, ihre Bewegungen, einfach alles hatte er vermisst.

„Ich weiß...", sagte Piper und ging hinter den Tresen. Sie nahm zwei Gläser und füllte sie mit Brandy.

Chris sah sie verwirrt an, und wurde noch verwirrter als sie ihr Glas runterstürzte.

Piper sah ihn fragend an. „Willst du nichts?"

Erst wollte er fragen was das sollte, doch dann erkannte er, dass Brandy genau das war, was er jetzt brauchte. Auch er stürzte dann sein Glas runter und stieß einen verachtenden Laut aus.

Piper lachte etwas auf. „Er ist scharf, ich weiß."

Sie füllte ihnen beiden nach.

„Weist du Chris.", begann sie und kippte das zweite Glas runter. „Dieser Brandy hat eine große Tradition bei mir, genau wie dieser Club."

Chris trank sein Glas auch leer und seine Mutter füllte nach, dann fuhr sie fort.

„Als Prue starb, war ich hier und habe mich mit diesem Brandy betrunken, bis ich nicht mehr sitzen konnte.", sagte sie knapp und schluckte den Inhalt ihres Glases. Chris tat es ihr, etwas widerwillig, gleich. Solch harten Alkohol war er nicht gewöhnt.

„Und als Phoebe beinahe an Cole zerbrochen und endgültig böse wurde, habe ich mich hier auch betrunken.", sagte sie und füllte nach.

„Dieser Club, das P3, ist im Ursprung der Macht der Drei gewidmet. Prue, Phoebe und mir. Als aber Prue gestoben war, konnte ich lange Zeit diese Räume nicht betreten, und selbst als Paige zu uns gekommen war, änderte sich das nicht. Ich vernachlässigte den Club und er ging pleite." Wieder stürzte sie ihr Glas nieder. Der Alkohol zeigte bei Beiden schon erste Wirkungen. Ihre Wangen wurden rot und ihre Bewegungen etwas schwunghafter.

Chris trank sein Glas auch leer und erwartete schon das nächste, dass Piper einschenkte.

„Aber weist du, wieso dieser Laden hier immer noch läuft?", fragte sie mit schwipsiger Stimme. Ihr Sohn antwortete mit ebenso lockerer Zunge:

„Weil du dich aufgerafft hast?"

Piper lachte laut auf. „Nein, weil ich aufgerafft wurde. Ohne Leo und meine Schwestern, Paige und Phoebe, hätte ich das nicht geschafft."

Wieder tranken Beide aus und Piper füllte nach. Die Flasche war schon fast leer.

„Und was hat das mit mir und meiner Situation zu tun?", fragte der Wächter des Lichts und trank schwankend sein Glas leer.

Wieder lachte Piper laut und fast schon fröhlich auf.

„Eigentlich gar nichts!"

Nun lachte auch ihr Sohn auf, auch wenn er am liebsten wieder geweint hätte.

„Na, ja...", begann dann Piper wieder, als sie den Rest des Alkohols aus der Flasche in die Gläser gekippt hatte. „Eigentlich will ich dir nur eins sagen..."

Chris sah mit glasigem Blick auf.

Seine Mutter sah ihn ebenso ziellos an und lächelte.

„Egal was passiert, und egal wen du verlierst, vergiss niemals die, die du noch hast."

Chris sah sie an und sein Blick wurde wieder dunkler.

„Mein Sohn.", begann Piper wieder und griff sich den Chris Kopf. Sie drückte seine Stirn gegen ihre und sie fühlten Beide diese Verbundenheit, die nur Mütter und Kinder zueinander fühlten. „Ich werde immer bei dir sein. Immer."

Chris und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Egal in welcher Dimension du bist... Du bist ein Halliwell, du bist ein Mitglied der mächtigsten Familie die je existiert hat. Vergiss das nie! Und du kannst alles schaffen, wenn du nur vertrauen hast in deine Familie und in dich..."


	11. Schwerer Fehler

Beyond the seaside 

**Kap: XI**

**Schwerer fehler…..******

****

Als sich Paige und Phoebe am nächsten Morgen ins P3 beamten, überkam sie schon dieser Geruch von hartem Alkohol. Sie wussten von Anfang an, dass Chris sie hierher beamen würde, aber sie wollten ihm mit seiner Mutter etwas Zeit lassen. Was sie jedoch bei weitem nicht erwartet hatten war, dass der junge Mann mit ihrer Schwester auf dem Tresen lag und schlief. Um sie herum standen mehrere leere Flaschen die früher eindeutig alkoholischen Inhalt gehabt hatten.

„Nett...", sagte Phoebe und Paige sah sie fragend an.

„Macht sie das öfter?"

„Nur wenn ein Mensch den sie liebt für immer weggeht..."

Die Schwestern sahen sich traurig an.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Paige und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte.

„Ich würde sagen wir bringen sie erst mal nach Hause, dort können sie dann ihren Rausch ausschlafen...", antwortete Phoebe. Die Schwestern kamen näher, doch plötzlich meldete sich Piper mit zerknirschter Stimme:

„Nicht nötig ich bin schon wach..." Sie richtete sich mit wild zerwühltem Haar und immer noch alkoholisiertem Gesicht, auf.

„Wie geht es dir Piper?", fragte Paige, doch ihre ältere Schwester wies sie zurück:

„Nicht so laut..."

„Wie viel habt ihr denn getrunken?", hakte die Jüngste besorgt nach und zählte die Flaschen.

Piper sah sich mit schlecht gelaunten Gesichtsausdruck um. „Anscheinend viel zu viel..."

Als ihr Blick auf ihren Sohn viel, wurde ihr Gesicht etwas dunkler.

Phoebe verfolgte ihren Blick.

„Wie geht es ihm?"

„Nicht gut...", begann Piper und ging aus dem Barraum. Sanft strich sie ihrem Sohn über die Wange. „Wer kann es ihm verübeln? Endlich hat er das gefunden, was er sein Leben lang vermisst und gesucht hatte, und nun soll er alles aufgeben..."

Sie sah ihm mit traurigem Lächeln an. Wie er so auf dem Tresen lag, schlafend und mit deutlich alkoholisiertem Gesicht, ließ ihr das Herz schwer werden.

„Und wie geht es dir?", hakte dann Paige nach und sah aufbauend zu ihrer Schwester.

„Genauso...", antwortete diese traurig. „Ich liebe meinen Sohn, und ich will nicht, dass er geht, aber..."

Phoebe wollte ihren Satz vollenden, wollte ihr noch einmal klarmachen, dass die Mission, immer das wichtigste ist, dass die Welt immer vorrang hat, doch sie ließ es. Sie hatte diese ganzen Spielchen so satt.

„Kein Aber.", sagte sie dann knapp und für die verkaterte Piper deutlich zu laut.

„Was meinst du?", hakte Paige nach und ihre ältere Schwester antwortete:

„Ich meine, es gibt kein aber! Chris hat es sich verdient hier zu bleiben, hat es sich verdient bei seiner Familie zu sein. Und Piper...", sie richtete sich direkt an ihre Schwester die sie mit leicht zugekniffenen Augen ansah. „Du hast dir einen Sohn verdient, einen, der dich so liebt wie Chris."

Wieder überkamen Piper Tränen, die sie nicht zurückhielt.

Sofort kamen Paige und Phoebe an sie heran und schlossen sie in ihre Arme, doch das Bild hielt nicht lange. Völlig ohne Vorwarnung schimmerten sich zwei Dämonen hinter Paige und Phoebe und luden Feuerbälle nach, doch noch ehe sie angreifen konnten ließ Piper sie explodieren ohne, dass ihre Schwestern etwas merkten. Lange Zeit blieben die Drei so eng umschlungen, bis sich Paige als Erste löste.

„Wir sollten langsam nach Hause gehen. Chris gehört in ein Bett und du brauchst ein paar von meinen Zaubermittelchen gegen den dicken Schädel danach."

Sie lächelte aufbauend zu Piper, die immer noch Tränen im Gesicht und eine Alkoholfahne hatte.

Zu Hause angekommen wurden sie gleich lautstark von Patrice begrüßt.

„Nicht so laut...", stöhnte Piper, die sich die Stirn hielt. „Bringst du ihn bitte gleich nach oben?", bat sie dann Paige, die zusammen mit Phoebe den vollkommen benommenen Chris stützte.

„Was ist passiert, ist er verletzt?", fragte Prue besorgt, als sie gerade aus der Küche kam und ihren bewusstlosen Neffen sah.. Sie hatte das Hereinbeamen gespürt.

„Nein, nein, der Junge verträgt nur nichts...", entgegnete Piper und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, das immer noch leicht alkoholisiert wirkte.

„Du solltest dich vielleicht auch ausschlafen...", riet Phoebe die deutlich erleichtert schien, als Paige mit dem betrunkenen Wächter des Lichts verschwand, doch ihre Schwester winkte ab.

„Mir geht es gut! Ich brauch nur ein Aspirin und dann können wir auch schon wieder weitermachen..."

„Womit?", hakte Prue nach. Sie stand mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand zur alten Holztreppe.

„Mit all dem hier!", entgegnete Piper etwas ungehalten. Die Handbewegung die sie dabei machte schien immer noch leicht unkontrolliert zu sein.

Prue lächelte sanft und begleitete ihre Schwester in die Küche, während Phoebe noch auf Paige wartete.

In dem hell erleuchteten Raum standen gerade Leo und Ben vor einem großen Kessel und brauten etwas, was schwer nach Zauberelixier roch.

Piper, die schon von dem Lärm und dem starken Licht genervt war, fuhr die Beiden sofort an:

„Was macht ihr denn da!"

„Brauen.", antwortete der Halb-Warlock ohne aufzusehen. Er schien absolut routiniert im Umgang mit den Zutaten zu sein.

„Ach ja, und was?", hakte Piper nach. Sie lugte in den Kessel, konnte aber nichts wirklich Aufschlussreiches erkennen.

„Ben zeigt mir gerade wie ich ein Elixier braue, das meine Kräfte als Ältester für eine gewisse Zeit verdoppelt.", erklärte Leo. Er versuchte seiner Frau ins Gesicht zu sehen, doch irritierte ihn ihr böser Blick so sehr, dass er schnell wieder in den Topf starrte.

„Hier Piper, das Aspirin.", sagte Paige, als sie mit Phoebe aus dem Flur kam.

„Was habt ihr noch solange gemacht?", fragte Prue und sah ihre beiden jüngeren Schwestern forschend an. Die Ältere von den Beiden sah quer durch die Runde und sagte:

„Wir sind der Meinung, dass wir Chris nicht zwingen sollten mit dir zu gehen Prue."

Das schlug ein, wie eine Bombe, doch auf seltsame Weise nur bei der Ältesten der Halliwellschwestern.

„Was!", entgegnete sie ungläubig. „Wir brauchen ihn! Wir müssen eine neue Macht der Drei erschaffen!"

„Aber wir können ihn nicht zwingen all das hier aufzugeben.", konterte Paige, die von dem bösen Blick ihrer ältesten Schwester deutlich eingeschüchtert war.

„Wir müssen! Ihr wisst nicht, was in der Zukunft passieren wird! Wyatt wird böse, die Macht der Drei stirbt, Leo stirbt und die Welt gerät ins Chaos! Das einzige, was das verhindern kann ist die Macht der Drei!"

„Aber dazu braucht ihr Chris nicht.", sagte plötzlich Piper, die ihr Aspiringesöff wie den Alkohol letzte Nacht hinuntergekippt hatte. Prue drehte sich energisch zu ihrer Schwester.

„Natürlich! Wir brauchen Drei Hexen!"

„Im Endeffekt schon, aber für das ganze Drumherum nicht.", entgegnete die Jüngere ruhig und stellte ihr Glas in die Spüle. „Ihr braucht Chris nicht, während ihr eine geeignete Macht sucht oder diese dann auf die Drei übertragt. Damals als du gestorben bist war die Macht der Drei ja auch nicht zerstört nur weil es keine Drei Schwestern gab. Als Paige zu uns gekommen ist, wurde sie reaktiviert. Ihr braucht ihn also erst, wenn es an dieser Macht ist, das Böse zu vernichten."

Phoebe sah auf. „Stimmt das?"

Prue drehte sich wieder zu ihr um.

„Ja, schon, aber...", sagte sie zähneknirschend.

„Kein Aber!", entgegnete plötzlich Paige mutig. Sie sah lächelnd zu Phoebe, die sichtlich stolz auf ihre kleine Schwester war.

Die Älteste der Halliwells fühlte sich übergangen und wollte losbrüllen, doch plötzlich änderte sich etwas in ihrer Mimik und sie wurde ruhiger.

„Gut.", sagte sie. „Chris kann bleiben, aber ihr müsst ihn vorbereiten, ihn trainieren, bis wir zurück sind, dann wird die Macht der Drei geschlossen."

Ein Schwall der Erleichterung überkam alle Anwesenden.

Prue drehte sich lächelnd zu Piper um, die ein „Danke" auf den Lippen trug, doch noch bevor sie es sagen konnte zuckte Prue und sah nach oben.

„Was ist los?", fragte Piper. Sie hielt sich am Küchentisch fest um nicht umzufallen.

„Da hat sich gerade jemand weggebamt...", murmelte die Älteste und verschwand in einem roten Schein.

„War das etwas immer noch die Astralprojektion!", fuhr es plötzlich aus Piper raus. Doch sie winkte schnell ab und ging zu Leo, der sie alle hoch in das Zimmer beamte, in dem Chris gelegen hatte.

Oben angekommen überkam die Mutter ein Schrecken. Das Bett war leer.

„Wo ist er?", fragte sie Leo, doch er schüttelte der Kopf.

„Wenn er nicht gefunden werden will, kann ich auch nichts machen."

„Er will hier einfach nicht weg..."; murmelte Phoebe und sah zu Prue, die sich etwas schuldig für das alles fühlte.

„Moment mal...", warf Paige ein und alle Blicke richteten sich auf sie.

„Wo sind Ben und Patrice?"

Wohin er sich gebeamt hatte wusste er nicht, Hauptsache weg. Weg aus dem Haus und weg von der Verantwortung. Sein Kopf dröhnte und seine Glieder gehorchten ihm nicht richtig. Er hatte immer noch viel zu viel Alkohol im Blut.

Benommen sah er hoch auf ein Straßenschild, doch es verschwamm vor seinen Augen.

Plötzlich verließen ihn seine Kräfte und er sackte auf einigen Müllsäcken zusammen.

Sein Atem war schwer und das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren.

„Mom...", stöhnte er leise.

„Sieh dir das an!"

Die helle und laute Stimme schmerzte in seinen Ohren und er drehte sich missmutig weg.

„Und so was soll uns später mal anführen!"

Die zweite Stimme war deutlich tiefer aber mindestens ebenso laut wie die Erste.

„Los...", stöhnte er. „Verschwindet!" Er wollte die Störenfriede mit seiner Zauberkraft wegstoßen, doch er war zu schwach. Als die Stimmen nicht aufhören wollten und sogar einen Streit anfingen, öffnete Chris missmutig die Augen. Nur langsam schärfte sich das Bild und er erkannte Patrice und Ben, die sich, wie so oft, in den Haaren hatten.

„Könnt ihr das nicht wo anders machen..."

„Hey!", schrie Patrice auf. „Und wie fühlt sich so ein Kater an, alter Säufer!"

Sie kam mit dem Kopf näher und schrie ihren Cousin richtig an, während Ben sich amüsierte.

„Verschwindet! Ich werde hier nicht weggehen...", sagte der Wächter des Lichts zerknirscht. Wieder überkamen ihn die Erinnerungen an seine Zeit, wie alleine und verlassen er war und er wurde wütend.

„Ich gehe hier nicht weg!", schrie er und schleuderte Patrice mit seiner Telekinese weg.

Der Halb-Dämon war zwar überrascht, aber nicht überfordert. Ohne große Mühe fing sie diesen Schub ab und schwebte sanft zu Boden. Chris Zauberkraft war völlig vernachlässigt worden und der Alkohol hatte den Rest erledigt.

„Wie frech..."; murmelte Patrice.

Chris war so müde und alles an seinem Körper schmerzte. Er versuchte sich wegzubeamen, weg von den Beiden, aber es ging nicht. Wieder verließen ihn seine Kräfte und er verlor das Bewusstsein...

Als er wieder aufwachte ging es ihm schon besser, aber er fühlte sich immer noch miserabel.

Er richtete sich mit schmerzenden Knochen auf und sah sich um.

Er war in einem hohen Raum, der altertümlich eingerichtet und über und über mit Ölgemälden behangen war. Plötzlich über kam es ihn und er sprang fast vom Bett. Seltsamerweise stand neben dem Bett schon ein halb gefüllter Eimer, in den er sich spontan übergab.

„Ja, ja, die Sünden eines Alkoholikers...", hörte er eine tiefe Stimme hinter sich sagen.

„Halt die Klappe Ben...", stöhnte Chris und wieder füllte er den Eimer mit seinem Mageninhalt.

Der Halb-Warlock lachte auf und kam näher.

„Nichts für ungut Cousin, aber findest du deine Reaktion nicht etwas übertrieben? Schließlich sollen wir die größte Macht aller Zeiten übernehmen und das Böse endgültig vernichten.

Was ist also dein Problem?"

Chris zwang sich kurz anzuhalten und drehte sich mit wütendem Blick zu seinem Cousin.

„Ich werde nicht mitkommen! Ich lasse meine Familie nicht sterben! Nicht wieder..."

Für mehr hatte er keine Kraft, denn schon kündigte sich wieder sein Mageninhalt an.

Ben sah ihn mitleidig an, und in einer kleinen Pause, in dem sich Chris müde in die Kissen sinken ließ und den Arm auf die Augen legte, sagte er aufbauend:

„Brauchst du auch nicht Chris. Wir gehen ohne dich."

Sofort sah der Wächter des Lichts auf. „Was?"

Ben lächelte und erklärte ihm die ganze Situation, die er selbst erst vor wenigen Stunden von seinen Tanten erfahren hatte. Sofort erhellte sich das Gesicht seines Cousins.

„Ist das wahr?", hakte er ungläubig nach und lachte halblaut auf, als Ben nickte.

Es war einfach ungläubig befreiend für den Wächter des Lichts. Er konnte hier bleiben, bei seiner Familie, bei seiner Mutter...

Nachdem er sich noch etwas ausgeruht und mit Ben geredet hatte, raffte sich Chris auf und beamte sich nach Hause.

Dort angekommen wurde er schon freudestrahlend von seinen Eltern und Wyatt begrüßt.

„Und wie hat dir dein erster Rausch gefallen?", fragte Piper ihn grinsend. Als Antwort sah ihr Sohn nur an sich runter. Er trug immer noch die Klamotten, die er bei ihrem Besäufnis getragen hatte, nur, dass diese nun mit einigen Flecken und Gestank angereichert waren.

„Am besten gehst du dich erst mal waschen, du stinkst!", riet ihm Patrice überehrlich und Chris Ohren wurden rot. Er stupste seinem Bruder, der sich in den Armen seines Vaters sichtlich wohl fühlte, noch auf die Nase, dann beamte er sich hoch ins Badezimmer.

Es war unglaublich erleichternd und befreiend die schmutzige und stinkende Kleidung abzulegen. Ungläubig sah er sich selbst im Spiegel an. Das, was ihm noch vor wenigen Stunden den Atem geraubt und im Angst gemacht hatte, war nun verschwunden. Er musste nicht weg, er durfte bleiben!

Er lächelte und stieg in die geräumige, runde Duschkabine.

Er drehte die Hähne auf und das heiße Wasser schoss in einem dampfenden Strahl auf sein Gesicht. Wie die Welle seinen Körper einnahm, vom Kopf über die Brust, Bauch bis zu den Füßen, so überkam ihn auch ein hoffungsvolles Gefühl, dass er es doch geschafft hatte. Er hatte die Zukunft verändert, er hatte seine Familie wieder und er wusste, dass er seinen Bruder, seine Eltern und die Welt retten würde.

Wieder breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht ein zufriedenes, und vollkommen glückliches Lachen aus, wie er es noch nie in seinem Leben erfahren hatte...

„Also, wann geht's dann los?", fragte Patrice.

Die Halliwell-Familie saß, wie so oft, im Wohnzimmer und beredete, was nun zu tun war.

Prue blätterte mehr oder minder gelangweilt in dem noch zum größten Teil leeren Buch der DunklenSchatten. Seit Gideon mitten in seinem Satz verschwunden war, war er nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Wahrscheinlich musste er sich einfach genauso ausruhen, wie Prues echter Körper, der schon seit fast zwei Tagen oben in Pipers Zimmer lag und schlief.

„Mein Körper muss sich nur noch ein wenig erholen, und wir müssen warten, bis Gideon wieder auftaucht."

„Wo ist er eigentlich?", hakte Paige nach uns stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte.

„Als ich die Bücher vereinte, habe ich eine Plattform gebraucht, und da habe ich einfach Gideon genutzt. Sein Körper wurde in Energie verwandelt und in das Buch hier verwandelt...", Prue klopfte auf das Buch der DunklenSchatten. „Wenn er weg ist, ist es so wie als würde er schlafen. Ihm geht es gut, keine Angst."

„Also gegen so einpaar Schmerzen für den Alten hätte ich nichts einzuwenden..."; murmelte Patrice. Phoebe stupste ihre Tochter mit dem Ellenbogen an.

„Und was machen wir, bis es soweit ist?", hakte Ben nach. Ihm war, genau wie Patrice, sichtlich langweilig.

Prue sah ihre Schwestern an. „Habt ihr nichts zu tun?"

Alle schüttelten den Kopf.

„Der Club läuft ohne Probleme und der nächste große Auftritt einer Band ist schon geplant und augagiert.", sagte Piper und Prue sah zu Paige.

„Also ich hab sowieso nichts zu tun. Die Zeitarbeitsfirma ging pleite und sonst hab ich noch keinen andren Job gefunden."

„Jason hat viel zu tun und da er nicht weis, dass mich meine liebe Schwester quer durch die Geschichte beamen kann, würde es seltsam kommen, wenn ich plötzlich in Hongkong auftauche, nachdem ich schon so plötzlich einen Flug nehmen musste...", sagte Phoebe und sprach damit Leo an, der sie vor einigen Tagen plötzlich aus ihrem Hotelzimmer gebeamt hatte. Sie musste per Telefon Jason das Blaue vom Himmel lügen, um ihr Geheimnis zu wahren.

„Dann...", begann Prue und sah sich um. Alle blickten sie erwartungsvoll an. „Kann ich ja jetzt schlafen gehen, gute nacht!" Noch bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte verschwand die Älteste Schwester in ihrem roten Schein und ließ die Gruppe stehen.

„Dann geh ich vielleicht doch in den Club, vielleicht braucht Peter etwas Hilfe bei den Lieferungen..."; sagte schließlich Piper und stand auf.

„Warte! Fährst du mich ins Sozial Center, vielleicht kann ich dort ein wenig aushelfen?", fragte Paige und ihre Schwester entgegnete ihr.

„Warum beamst du dich nicht, wie sonst auch?"

„Spinnst du? Es ist mitten in der Rush Hour und wo soll ich da ein unbeobachtetes Fleckchen finden?", entgegnete die Jüngere und die zwei Hexen verließen das Haus.

„Gut...ich geh dann in die Redaktion, meine Leser warten schon seit Tagen auf mich!", sagte dann auch Phoebe und sprang hoch. „Schluss mit Urlaub!"

„Warte Mom, ich komm mit!", rief dann Patrice und hakte sich in den Arm ihrer Mutter und die Zwei verließen lachend das Haus.

„Da waren es nur noch Drei...", murmelte Leo und wurde sogleich von Ben korrigiert.

„Zwei, ich gehe zu meiner Großmutter und überzeuge sie das Ganze mit dem Krieg gegen euch abzusagen. Schließlich sollte noch jemand da sein, der mich großzieht wenn ich geboren werde..." Dann blinzelte er sich weg.

Leo sah sich um.

„Tja Wyatt, dann sind wir wohl nur noch zu zweit...", sagte der Älteste und lächelte seinem Sohn ins Gesicht, dessen Augen hell aufleuchteten. Er liebte es im Mittelpunkt zu sein.

„Hat einer von euch etwas zum anziehen für mich, meine Sachen sind ein wenig dreckig...", sagte Chris als er, immer noch mit nassen Haaren und nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften bekleidet, die Holztreppe nach unten kam.

„Wo sind denn alle?", fragte er dann seinen Vater, der allein auf der Couch saß und mit Wyatt spielte.

„Sie hatten auf einmal alle etwas zu erledigen..."; murmelte der Älteste und sah zu seinem Sohn. Ein Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hast du dich geschämt dass ich dich nur in Unterwäsche sehe und jetzt kommst du halb nackt hier runter...", sagte er und beobachtete, wie Chris rot wurde.

Um seinem Sohn noch weitere Peinlichkeiten zu ersparen sagte er ihm, dass noch ein paar seiner alten Sachen oben in Pipers Schrank sein sollten. Sofort machte sich dann der junge Wächter des Lichts mit deutlich rotem Kopf auf den Weg.

„Schau mal Wyatt, dein kleiner Bruder schämt sich.", sagte Leo dann zu dem Kleinen und lachte auf.

„Und was hältst du von der ganzen Sache?"

Paige saß neben ihrer Schwester im Wagen und sah zur Seite.

„Was meinst du?", hakte die Ältere nach und bog in eine Straße ein.

„Glaubst du das alles, was Prue uns da auftischt?", erklärte Paige und Piper lachte etwas auf:

„Meinst du nicht, du kommst ein wenig spät mit deinen Zweifeln?"

„Ja schon..."; begann die Jüngere zerknirscht. „Aber warum hat sie so leicht nachgegeben? Sie hat all das auf sich genommen, soviel Arbeit und Risiken. Sie hat Patrice und Ben hergeholt, sich angeblich gegen Wyatt und das Böse gestellt und jetzt sagt sie einfach: In Ordnung er kann bleiben?"

„Sie hat einfach eingesehen, dass sie das meinem Sohn nicht antun kann.", sagte Piper und bremste ab. „Wir sind da."

„Danke fürs herfahren...Vielleicht mache ich mir wirklich zu viele Gedanken." Paige stieg aus und winkte ihrer Schwester noch, als dieser wieder beschleunigte und in der nächsten Kurve verschwunden war.


End file.
